


逃避可恥但有用

by WingK



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 故事發生在Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011) 之後，身為不可能任務情報局代理局長的威廉‧布蘭特，被迫簽下一個勞務採購契約；他得讓一個陌生人幫他整理家務。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定發想來自日本漫畫及其改編戲劇《逃げるは恥だが役に立つ》；本文背景為原電影宇宙。

 

「我不需要。」  
不可能任務情報局的代理局長皺著眉頭，仰頭看向站在他辦公桌另一邊的局長秘書。  
「不，您需要。」局長秘書朝他遞出一份資料，「這份勞務採購契約請您簽名。」  
他眉頭皺得更深，接過那疊厚重的資料放在自己的桌面上，「蘿倫，人事處會刪掉局長宿舍的維護人力，就是因為他們覺得那裏沒有必要維護－－」  
「容我更正您的說法，人事處會刪掉局長宿舍的維護人力是因為我們人手不足。」  
女子略為尖細但有力的聲音打斷了他，「因此，人事處也同時安排了外聘家務專員的勞務採購案，等您簽名後契約就成立了。」  
布蘭特用手指敲著自己的辦公桌面，「我以為局長宿舍也算是機密處所，應該不能讓非本局人士知道、甚至還進去……？」  
「聘請的家務專員有經過徹底的家族成員清查、個人背景調查及信用審查，一切清白，相關資料契約裡都有。」蘿倫的目光從桌上的資料移到他的臉上，「另外依照規定，公務不得攜回宿舍辦理，相信您也相當清楚。」  
「當然。」  
「那這位家務專員就不會因為進入局長宿舍而獲知什麼機密，更何況對方不會知道工作的地點是不可能任務情報局的局長宿舍，只會知道是某間金融機構的總經理住宅。」  
她對著那份資料比了一個請的手勢，「人事處表示若您看了契約內容後有什麼疑慮，他們都願意派專員來為您說明。」  
布蘭特瞪著面前的卷宗，遲遲沒有伸手翻開，「既然這樣，那在我暫住在那的這段期間我自己整理，等到新任局長就職時再外聘就好了吧？」  
「您現在就是局長，布蘭特先生。」  
「我只是代理－－」  
「再恕我多言。」局長秘書原本站直的身子向前微屈，姿勢謙卑但語氣強硬，「局長宿舍並不只是長官的一個居所而已，當某些客人不方便公開露面時，宿舍將會是私下會面的場所，因此局長宿舍的整潔也是本局的門面之一。」  
「在我代理期間不會有在宿舍接待客人這種事。」布蘭特皺起眉搖頭，「只有局長有權限作的事我是不會作的，一切都等新任局長到了再說。」  
「若是今年沒有執行這筆經費，明年就被刪掉了呢？」  
看到代理局長在她說完的瞬間抬頭瞪圓了眼睛的驚愕表情，局長秘書忍不住偷笑了一下。  
「別擔心，這只是個假設。但刪減前年未執行的預算並非沒有前例，畢竟，局長宿舍不是特定個人的所有物，而是給『局長』這個職務的配給居所。」  
「我知道。」  
當初真不應該住進去的，代理局長嘟囔著，卻再度被局長秘書逼近的臉給嚇了一跳。  
「您一定得住在那裏。」  
蘿倫原本就不小的眼睛睜的大大的，畫成深褐色的兩道眉毛皺在一塊。「局長宿舍有特別的安全防護規劃，這您也很清楚。住在那裏才能確保您的生命安全，住在安排的宿舍裡是局長的權利，也是義務。」  
布蘭特往後貼在椅背上，試圖躲避對方彷彿要刺穿他的視線，「我只是代理……」  
「但您是我們目前的最高指導官了，布蘭特先生。」  
女子抹了粉色指甲油的手停在桌上那份契約上，兩隻手指捏住書側，翻開了第一頁。  
「為了您，也為了本局的每位同仁，請您在這份契約上簽名吧。」

　　■□■

「乾杯！」  
四個盛滿啤酒的大玻璃杯碰在一起，發出清脆的聲響。  
現在已經過了晚餐時間，但這間小小的酒館塞滿了客人，喧鬧聲和點菜聲此起彼落，三男一女坐在角落的圓桌，除了一個男人穿著西裝以外，其他人都是一身輕裝，神情放鬆而愉悅。  
在核彈任務之後，這是他們第二次能以這麼輕鬆的姿態相聚。上一次是在西雅圖，在傷勢最嚴重的伊森復原之後，他曾經招集了珍、班吉和布蘭特三個人，將存有下次任務的手機放在他們面前，就像現在這樣；只是現在放在他們面前的變成了酒杯，而他們小隊的成員也有了各自的新任務。  
「唉，想不到妳竟然要辭職！」班吉搖著酒杯感嘆，「難得我們小隊這麼有默契說，竟然這麼快就要拆夥了。」  
「你當外勤特工的資歷還不夠長，班吉。」布蘭特從中間的瓷盤裡拿起了一個洋蔥圈，「小隊成員變動是很頻繁的事，你得習慣跟不同的人合作才行。」  
「是啦……但還是覺得蠻遺憾的嘛……」班吉舔舔嘴唇邊的泡沫，整張臉皺成了一團。  
「至少我們都還活著，以後還是有再見面的機會的。」珍說，嘴角雖然帶著笑，神情卻有些落寞。  
一瞬間沒人接話。  
他們都還記得珍在之前執行任務時失去了她的情人特雷弗‧哈納威，她的小隊也因此解散，之後她跟班吉才和伊森再組成了新的小隊。班吉和布蘭特端起酒杯來喝，從杯緣偷偷的看著其他人；最後是伊森打破了沉默，「那希望我們都還活著的時候能有時間去聖荷西找妳。」他對珍舉起了酒杯，「挑餐廳的工作就交給妳了。」  
珍微笑，「那有什麼問題？隨時歡迎。」她伸手拿了一根薯條，沾了一下盤緣的黃芥末醬，「其實死亡本來就是這份工作該承擔的風險，我跟特雷弗都曉得，繼續作下去也是我們自己的選擇。」  
我們本來都做好了失去另外一人的準備，珍說，不過當這個假設成為事實之後，才知道要接受這個事實不是件容易的事。「這讓我變得很容易分心，這次的任務失敗有很大原因也是因為我－－」  
「不，這不是妳的問題。」伊森打斷她的話，放下酒杯，「是我們情報收集不足。我已經確認過了，那邊還沒收到貨，我們還有攔截的機會。」  
布蘭特也點頭，「任務還不算失敗。但這次的任務也是相當危險，稍有閃失都可能喪命，我認為妳能了解自己的狀況，並做出選擇，是值得嘉許的事。」  
「況且妳還有需要妳的地方，跟妳可以做的事。」伊森拿了一個洋蔥圈放進嘴裡，「說實話，不做這個工作，我也不知道我還能做什麼。」  
班吉一手端著酒杯，一手拍拍伊森的背，「像伊森這樣天生適合當外勤特工的人是很少的，對吧？」  
伊森回以一個燦爛的笑容。  
「我也很佩服伊森。」珍看著她的小隊長，「你也失去了你的妻子，卻還能繼續從事這個工作。」  
布蘭特被酒嗆了一下。他看向伊森，對方的臉色平靜，眉間微微聚攏，下垂的眉眼反映出哀傷；他又發現班吉正偷偷看著他和伊森，臉上寫滿了驚慌和擔心。不曉得珍和班吉知不知道伊森的妻子其實還活著？但看起來伊森沒有打算澄清這件事。  
「我說了，因為我沒有其他事好做啊。」伊森聳聳肩，「不過，當失去過一次，我就不會讓自己再失去第二次了。」  
「我同意。」  
珍看著酒杯裡慢慢消失的啤酒氣泡，「如果真的能再遇到對的人，我會更拼命不讓自己失去他的。」  
碰一聲，班吉將酒杯砸在桌面上，半滿的啤酒向外噴濺了一些。  
「所以我們都要好好活下去！」他做了總結。  
其他人看著發出豪氣發言的班吉。過了三秒，笑聲化解了原本在他們之中的凝重氣氛。  
「是啊，你們不要隨便死掉了，說好要來聖荷西找我的喔。」珍對伊森眨眨眼，「以前我就聽說過韓特小隊總是被分配到最困難的任務，這幾次任務下來證明這個情報是正確的。有這麼幸運的小隊長，你們要多多保重啊。」  
班吉指了指布蘭特，「別擔心，我們現在可是有個局長罩著呢！」  
「任務是電腦隨機分配，沒有任何人可以影響，包括局長。何況我只是代理，班吉。」代理局長潑了他冷水，「這只是過渡期，等新任局長來我就可以回去當分析師了。」  
「不是應該回到我的小隊嗎？」伊森對布蘭特微笑，班吉在一旁附和。  
你們只是希望有人幫忙寫任務報告吧，當中唯一的文職抗議，獲得一個乾脆的否認和一個裝傻的默認。他們的爭吵融入了酒館的嘈雜聲中，沒有吸引其他人的注意，只有珍默默的關注著因為區區任務報告而吵起來的這些隊友們，她想起當時到杜拜出任務時，還不熟悉的他們也曾在吉普車上有了爭執，最後是被一群橫過路中央的駱駝打斷，坐後座的布蘭特還因為伊森急踩剎車而撞到了頭。  
她忍不住笑出聲，再次舉起她手上的酒杯。  
「能跟你們一起出任務真的很棒，謝謝你們。」

　　■□■

局長宿舍的門鈴在預期之外的時間發出尖銳的鈴響。  
正在全身鏡前著裝的布蘭特立刻停下手邊的動作，將尚未打好的領帶抽起塞入口袋，改拿起床頭櫃上的槍插進褲腰。還沒有到他跟局長司機約好來宿舍接他的時間，這個時間點有訪客也相當不合理，他帶上自己寢室的房門，繃緊神經走到緊閉的對外大門前，從與門鈴連動的監視器螢幕上看見一名男子站在門外。  
他拿起對應門口對講機的話筒，「請問找哪位？」  
『您好，是布蘭特先生嗎？我是貴公司聘請來協助您作家務工作的艾倫。』  
男子對著對講機露出笑容。  
布蘭特馬上將對講機話筒擱到一旁，掏出口袋裡的手機按下速撥鍵。  
鈴響一聲後電話被接了起來，『您好？』  
「蘿倫，有個叫艾倫的男人站在外面，現在。」他透過監視器螢幕盯著依舊保持笑容站在門前的男人，「家務專員是今天來報到嗎？」  
『是啊，契約生效日期是今天。那位是艾倫．杭利，我記得契約裡有他的名字。您當時花這麼久時間才簽名，我以為您把整本契約都背起來了。』  
他沒有心情理會局長秘書習慣性的調侃，「他跟我以為的不一樣。」  
『別被刻板印象侷限了，布蘭特先生。』蘿倫的聲音上揚，顯示出發言者的好心情，『順帶一提，您再不趕快開門跟他說明打掃的範圍，司機就要來載您去上班囉。』  
他大力的按下螢幕上的紅色圈圈切斷通話，將手機塞進口袋，視線沒有離開螢幕；那個男人還站在原地，嘴角勾起的幅度絲毫未減。  
他在心底嘆了口氣，「請進。」他拿起對講機話筒說，同時按下大門的門鎖開關。

布蘭特一點也不想以刻版印象斷定他人，但這位先生實在是跟他想像中的家務專員太不同了。對方是個他需要仰頭看的大個子，穿著短袖的黑色Ｔ恤和牛仔褲，脖子上掛著拇指粗的項鍊，一頭及肩長髮，以及長髮底下藏著的白色髮根。若是在路上碰到這樣的一名男子，他怎麼也不會把對方跟家務專員劃上等號，但對方卻帶著溫和甚至是老練的笑容站在打開的大門外，後面背了一個背包，一手握著的是他簽名過的契約影本，一手友善的攤開掌心伸到他面前。  
「您好，布蘭特先生，我是艾倫。」  
他也客氣的與對方伸出的手相握，「您好，杭利先生。這麼早就要開始工作了？」  
「叫我艾倫就好。」男人握實了他的手，併攏的四隻手指微微扣緊，「貴公司的契約我已經收到了，裡頭寫我的實際工作範圍和工作內容以雇主說明為主。因此我需要先和您碰面請教，請問您有什麼想法嗎？」  
布蘭特盯著雙方交握的手，判斷停留的時間已經足以表達禮貌，便抽回了自己的手。他用眼角瞥了一眼自己的客廳、餐廳、廚房、以及通往臥室的走廊，只猶豫了一秒鐘。  
「杭利先生，請您幫忙整理客廳和餐廳就好，包含平面擦拭及地板清潔；其他地方就不麻煩您了。」  
蘿倫說得沒錯，他確實已經將契約背起來了。他也確定契約裡寫到的工作範圍囊括整間局長宿舍，包括廁所、客廳、餐廳、廚房、客房，當然也包括他就寢的臥室；但也如這位家務專員所說，實際的工作範圍和工作內容以雇主說明為主。他就是雇主，他說的算。  
「另外，我不習慣直稱不熟悉的人名字，請您見諒。」  
「我明白了。」男人沒有多問什麼，只是點點頭，笑容不減，「那麼，我會在下午四點前打掃完畢。能跟您拿鑰匙嗎？」  
或許是看見布蘭特的遲疑，男人接著補充，「打掃完後我會將門鎖好，再將鑰匙投入信箱內。下次打掃時再來跟您拿鑰匙，我這邊不會保留，您可以放心。」  
他隨意點點頭；還來不及回覆對方，他從男人背後敞開的大門，看見局長座車正駛近門前的車道上。今天早上有一場會議要主持，他特別叮囑司機請務必準時抵達，他也沒有理由自己延誤時間。  
他忍耐住要在宿舍裡再巡視一圈的想法，「那麻煩你了。」他從公事包裡拿出鑰匙遞給對方，「客廳和餐廳就可以了。」  
「好的。」男人微笑接過鑰匙，「祝您今天順利。」

在布蘭特準備上車前的最後一刻，他看了一眼關上的宿舍大門，又瞥了一眼藏在遮雨屋簷下的監視器攝影鏡頭。他其實不擔心把鑰匙交給對方會有什麼問題，畢竟這棟屋子的動靜全都掌握在不可能任務情報局的手裡；他只是在衡量更換局長宿舍地點與外聘家務專員何者較有效益，等他有空會再好好分析的。  
他坐入車內，將腰後的手槍放進公事包，再掏出被塞入口袋裡的領帶，對著皺成一團的布料皺起了眉。


	2. 2

手機響了很久才有人拍了拍班吉的肩。班吉摘下耳機，拿起電腦旁邊的手機，也沒有看螢幕就滑開接聽鍵。  
「哈囉？」  
『班吉，帶著你的領帶來我辦公室，五分鐘。』  
「五分鐘？嘿布蘭特，從我辦公室到你那邊還要搭電梯耶最快也要十分鐘－－」  
電話已經掛斷了。  
班吉對著發出嘟嘟聲的手機用口型罵了半句髒話，用辦公椅滑行到自己的置物櫃前打開櫃門，裡面有一套正式的西裝，版型合身熨燙完美，他拎起那套西裝，跳離辦公椅開始狂奔。

七分鐘後，他出現在不可能任務情報局局長的辦公室。  
「嗨、嗨蘿倫。」他喘著氣和坐在辦公室門口的局長秘書打招呼，「布蘭特、呃、局長在嗎？」  
「他剛到。」  
蘿倫貼心的幫忙接過他手上的西裝，在他空出來的手中放上一杯白開水，「怎麼跑得這麼喘？喝口水吧。」  
「謝謝、啊。」班吉才剛把杯子貼到唇邊，就看到他要找的人從辦公室內側的門裡走了出來，「嗨布蘭特！五分鐘不可能啦！七分鐘已經是極限了！」  
「沒關係，還來得及。」  
布蘭特抱著一疊資料，身上依舊是整齊的西裝，只是襯衫領口處空蕩蕩的；他看到蘿倫手上的西裝愣住了。  
「我拿過來了！」班吉搶先回答，「整套西裝都拿來了。怎麼了？等一下要開會嗎？我也要參加嗎？」  
「你不用。」他依舊瞪著那套班吉的西裝，「我不是要你帶領帶就好了嗎？」  
「你沒有說清楚嘛，我想說是不是臨時要開國際特工交流會議什麼的，乾脆整套都帶了。」  
「那領帶呢？」  
「什麼？」  
「領帶。」布蘭特指向那套西裝上的黑色領結，「這是領結。」  
「呃？我都是用領結……」  
「算了。」布蘭特將手中資料夾在腋下，從口袋裡抽出一條有點皺了的深藍色領帶，單手套在自己脖子上，三兩下就打好了一個漂亮的溫莎結。  
他邊用手試圖壓平領帶的皺痕，邊向蘿倫點點頭，「我去開會了，電話就麻煩妳。」  
「好的。」  
「班吉，」他半轉過身，「還是謝謝你，有空再一起吃個飯吧。」  
還來不及等到班吉回覆，布蘭特就抱著資料大步走出辦公室。

「忙成這樣，哪時候會有空啊。」  
班吉聽著走廊上漸行漸遠的腳步聲，低聲的感嘆。  
「首席分析師兼代理局長，要不忙也很難啊。」蘿倫搖頭，「前幾天那位傳奇特工還來找他支援外勤任務呢，但他是真的忙不過來了。」  
「我記得這件事，伊森對此還滿不高興的。我也懂啦，畢竟有布蘭特加入的話，我們小隊的任務報告就不用擔心了。」班吉搔了搔臉，「布蘭特代理局長也超過半年了吧？怎麼一直都沒有人要來當我們的局長呢？」  
蘿倫想也沒想，「因為我們是隨時會消失的機關？」  
「啊。」  
班吉張開了口，又閉了起來，皺著臉對著說出如此精闢發言的人豎起了大拇指。

　　■□■

冗長的會議從一大早一路開到了中午。  
這次的會議重點是要討論不可能任務情報局即將面對的組織評鑑，局內需要提出一分凸顯自己存在價值的報告，以便在評鑑中順利過關。雖然他們只是中央情報局底下非官方的組織，總是執行一些檯面下的祕密任務，但近期引發的諸多風波引起了政府注意，也因此引來檢討的聲浪，甚至上頭的中央情報局還揚言要啟動不當行為調查程序。所有科室的主管都參加了這場會議，而不可避免的，身為代理局長的布蘭特是這場會議的主持人。雖然說任務績效一類的資料他們實在不缺，但要如何解釋執行任務中途可能引發的社會風險及人力損耗，卻是沒人能有個具體的答案。  
如果讓布蘭特來說，他會覺得挑這個缺乏最高長官的時刻來評鑑，簡直是來找麻煩。

現在是中午休息時間，兩位人事處的承辦人從外面搬進了兩個紙箱，一箱裝滿了火腿生菜三明治，一箱則是已經有些微涼了的黑咖啡。這些都是局內附設咖啡廳的餐點，也是布蘭特吃到不知該說是熟悉還是有點生膩了的食物，參與會議的人有些拿了一份三明治和咖啡，有些人則是返回自己的辦公室享用自己的便當。布蘭特也是跟著拿了三明治和咖啡的其中一位，他走回自己的座位，跟著其他幾位沒有自備便當的同仁待在會議室裡享用一頓簡單的便餐。他不得不暗自嫌棄這兩位承辦人的品味，那間咖啡廳比較好吃又最划算的鹹食類是焗烤雞絲潛艇堡，其他的都太偷工減料了，下次有機會再暗示他們一下。  
草草解決午餐，布蘭特將才喝了一口的冷咖啡放在一旁，走出會議室。趁著休息時間還沒結束，他現在最想做的第一件事，就是去茶水間的販賣機前，給自己弄一杯又香又燙的咖啡。  
這是他在擔任首席分析師時養成的習慣，也是在忙碌的工作中可以偷閒喘息的時間，即使到現在他兼任代理局長後也不曾改變。局長室裡有一台研磨咖啡機，蘿倫也總是會幫忙採購品質好的咖啡豆存在辦公室裡備用，但只有在有訪客時咖啡機才會開機，也是在那時他才會喝黑咖啡，不加糖也不加奶精。剛磨好的咖啡粉沖泡出來的咖啡，香氣和味道絕不是販賣機販售的廉價咖啡可以比擬的；但他還是更喜歡販賣機咖啡那股甜膩和微酸的味道。

他站在販賣機前打開自己的零錢包，正懊惱裡頭什麼硬幣都不剩時，有一隻手越過了他的肩，將錢投入機器內，按下他原本打算按下的按鈕。  
在機器開始運轉的隆隆聲中，布蘭特回過頭，看見那位傳奇特工站在他身後。「嗨，伊森。」  
「嗨。」  
伊森一身輕便衣裝，與其說是本局員工更像是路過的訪客，「剛開完會？」  
「還沒結束呢。」  
他看著機器自動將褐黑色的咖啡注入紙杯中，「我記得你好像接了一個額外任務？我還沒看到你們的報告。」  
「當然，那並不是什麼困難的任務。」伊森才勾起笑容，又立刻補了一句，「如果有你在的話會更順利。」  
「就算你這麼說，我也不會幫你們寫任務報告的。」 布蘭特笑著搖頭，「最近局內預算吃緊，你的小隊是最花錢的小隊，自己節制一點。」  
「這麼說就太不客觀了。」伊森雙手抱肘，雖然表情嚴肅，但嘴角的幅度仍微微上揚，「要比任務的完成度，我有自信不會輸給任何一個小隊，而要比任務的困難度就更不用說了。那些任務目標常會出現在一般人不會出現的地方或是出席社會頂層的宴會，也因此我們需要更專業的科技化設備和可出入正式場合的高級服裝，這樣的預算需求非常合理。」  
「最多理由的總是你。」布蘭特再度搖了搖頭，「但我是指別再炸掉一個克里姆林宮了。未來如果有其他政府官員拿這件事質疑不可能任務情報局的存在價值，我可沒把握能擋得下來。何況我們現在沒有局長，正是上頭審查我們的好時機。」  
「抱歉，布蘭特。」傳奇特工的笑容收了起來。  
代理局長愣了一下，「等等，這又不完全是你的錯……」  
「如果局長還在，你就能來支援我的小隊了吧。」  
伊森走過他的身邊，拿起販賣機裡的紙杯，裡頭剛盛入的咖啡還冒著熱氣，香味四溢，「在外勤任務中倖存下來的你，別倒在內勤工作中了。」  
「伊森……」布蘭特瞪著對方的手，「我以為你是要投給我喝的…… 」  
「嗯？」剛啜飲一口咖啡的傳奇特工抬起頭，臉上掛著局內號稱能迷惑任何任務目標的燦爛微笑。  
布蘭特嘆口氣，將手插回口袋裡，「沒事，我回去開會了。」

　　■□■

當布蘭特好不容易處理完因著整天開會無法批閱而積了好長一份列表的公文時，電腦螢幕右下角的日期已經增加了一日。  
他拿下眼鏡，揉了揉酸澀的雙眼，關掉電腦離開辦公室。這個時間駕駛早就下班了，他走出大樓到一個路口，打電話叫了輛計程車，大約八分鐘後一台車停在他面前，司機是個沒什麼精神的印度青年，一付不太想做這份生意的樣子，他付了一筆優渥的小費，才能勉強對方將車子開到他給出的地址。  
才打開了宿舍大門，布蘭特還沒來得及進門按下電燈開關，直覺告訴他有哪裡不對勁。  
他反射動作的伏下身採取了防禦姿勢，一手還撐著門，另一手從公事包裡拿出攜帶型手電筒，謹慎的從門邊的牆開始，一點一點的往屋內照。被束狀光線掃過的區域到目前為止都沒有明顯的危險物品或武器，他仍然不敢鬆懈，在將可見區域用肉眼大致檢查過一遍後，布蘭特將手電筒的光線集中到門邊的電燈開關周圍。乍看之下沒有被拆卸過的痕跡，也沒有任何可見的引線，他伸出一根手指以點擊方式輕觸開關表面，確認沒有電流穿過皮膚的微麻感後，屏住呼吸，啪的一聲打開了燈。  
在開關開啟的瞬間布蘭特閃身躲到了敞開的門後，也躲開了屋內流洩出的黃白色光線。過了約莫十秒，他才從門後探出了頭，壓低著身子，穿著鞋，輕手輕腳走進自己住了好幾個月的局長宿舍。  
透過充足的照明，屋內的一切跟他離開前沒什麼太大的變化；或者該說，出現了一些微小的變化：客廳裡的Ｌ型黑色皮製沙發被擦得發亮，上頭兩顆抱枕整齊的靠在扶手邊；原本以為不見了的電視遙控器，卻被擺在客廳中央的茶几上；餐桌邊的六張椅子併攏靠進餐桌底下，原本散在餐桌上的廣告傳單被整齊的堆放在桌面角落……布蘭特從半屈身的姿勢逐漸站直了身，愣愣的環視著他曾經熟悉如今卻出現了這些微小變化的生活空間。  
這些變化代表著確實有人踏進過這間屋子，但也代表著這位訪客的來意並非是為了威脅他的生命。若是那樣，將機關隱藏在現狀之中才是最聰明的作法，而不是像這樣，處處都顯示著來訪的痕跡。  
他這時才想起早上拜訪過他的家務專員；這些微小的改變可能都是出自於對方之手。  
猜疑從心底升起，他立刻走向自己的臥室。臥室的門跟他出門前一樣是闔上的，他看了一下房門四周，沒有任何可見的異常，金屬門把上也沒有可疑的刮痕或汙漬；但對方今早來得太過突然，他根本也來不及鎖門，那個男人只要將門把向下一扭就能進去了，他越想心越往下沉，邊低聲埋怨著就這樣簽了契約的自己，邊伸手握上門把，緩緩扭開。門扣解開時的震動透過掌心傳來，他在門把壓到底的時候還停留了一會兒，才緩緩將門往內推，近乎神經質的吸了一口房內的空氣。  
空氣裡的氣味是他所熟悉的，甚至還能聞到自己慣用的沐浴乳香味，布蘭特打開房間的燈，眼前所見也與他出門前一樣，就連被子角落的皺摺都沒有改變。他放鬆了繃緊的神經和肌肉，關上自己臥室的門。  
警報解除，這間宿舍目前的居住者緩緩走進廚房，拿了只馬克杯給自己倒了杯水，還好現在時間已經接近深夜，他邊喝水邊想著，應該沒有人看到他在自己住所外頭鬼祟的舉動，光想像有人因而報警的場景，就讓他尷尬到想立刻衝回辦公室窩上一晚。他端著馬克杯漫步到客廳，拿起茶几上的遙控器放到電視櫃上，在嶄新一般的沙發上坐了下來，捏了捏被拍得蓬鬆的抱枕。  
這些都是這間屋子本來就有的物品，只是被某個人移動了位置；唯一增加的，也是讓布蘭特才開門就察覺了異狀的，是客廳茶几中間擺著的花瓶－正確來說，是花瓶裡面的新居民。在這之前，它都是個空蕩蕩的擺設，但現在裡頭插著一束半開的藍色鮮花，淡淡的香氣瀰漫在空氣中，改變了屋內原本的氣味。花瓶本身也明顯被擦拭過，褪去厚厚的灰塵後，看起來就像跟花束一起收到的新禮物。  
布蘭特拿出了手機，回憶著在契約裡看過的電話號碼，一個數字一個數字的輸入。在按下撥出鍵後才響了一聲回鈴音，電話就被接了起來。  
『您好，這裡是杭利。』  
比他印象中還更渾厚的聲音。  
布蘭特下意識的清了清喉嚨，「杭利先生，我是布蘭特，不好意思這麼晚打擾您。」  
『喔，布蘭特先生，您好。有什麼能為您效勞的嗎？』  
「沒什麼事，只是向您說聲謝謝。我看見客廳和餐廳的成果了。」  
『您還滿意嗎？』那端的語氣微微上揚，『我自認還蠻會整理家務的。』  
「的確是專家。」他環視了被整理過的空間。「可以請問遙控器是從哪裡找到的嗎？我之前找了很久。」  
『在電視櫃後面的縫隙裡。它被許多連接線埋住了，就算移開電視櫃也看不太到，我是在清除那區的灰塵時發現的。』  
「原來是在那裡啊。」  
等等要把遙控器移個位置，布蘭特想，拿起馬克杯又喝了一口水。  
結果對方的下一句話害他差點嗆住：『那下次我們要約什麼時候呢？』  
「咳、嗯、下次？」  
『是的，依據契約，我至少每週要至您的住所進行一次家務工作。』對方的聲音含著笑意，『我希望這份家務工作能在不影響您固定作息及既定工作安排的原則下進行，因此想跟您確認下次的時間。』  
「呃……」  
他竟然忘了這是一份長期契約；應該說他是下意識的忽略了這件事。像這樣有意識的讓外人侵入自己的生活空間，已經讓他不是很自在了，竟然還要定期開放？  
他有些坐不住，乾脆站起身在客廳裡來回踱步。思考的時間超乎自己的想像，但對方並沒有掛斷。  
五分鐘後，他做了決定，「……那就下週的同一個時間吧，可以嗎？」  
至少每週一次的話，那就每週一次吧。  
『好的。』對方像是鬆了口氣，『我會在下星期一早上至府上拜訪。那麼，晚安。』  
「晚安。」  
布蘭特掛斷電話，倒在因保養變得柔軟的皮製沙發上，深深的吁了一口氣。


	3. 3

日子在成堆的公文、任務報告和會議中繼續過著，又到了新一天的早晨。  
布蘭特在手機鬧鐘響起之前就睜開了眼睛，他對著映著灰濛濛晨光的天花板眨了眨眼，拿起手機喚醒螢幕，在看到星期一的瞬間呻吟了一聲。  
今天是上週那位杭利先生來訪的日子，布蘭特一改自己會在床上小賴幾分鐘的習慣，很快從床上爬起了身，跪在床尾開始鋪床。從退伍以後就沒了鋪床的必要，久而久之也喪失了這樣的習慣，現在要鋪得像當兵時候一樣平整方正沒有一絲皺褶還真不容易，他花了比預期還長的時間完成鋪床的工作，在那床被子終於有點樣子時，他的手機鬧鐘也響起了他設定好的鬧鈴音樂。  
布蘭特立刻離開床鋪，衝出他的臥室。他最近常常加班，因此客廳和餐廳沒什麼使用過的痕跡，反而是廚房的洗碗槽裡堆了他昨天帶回來的宵夜餐盒殘骸。他不禁詛咒著昨天的自己，拿起那些餐盒扭開水龍頭，隔了一晚的油膩沖水沖了許久仍舊無法洗去，他關起水，在餐盒裡擠了一大坨洗碗精，胡亂用手指抹了抹後再度將水龍頭的出水量轉到最大。隨著驟然出現的水柱，大量的泡沫從水和洗碗精的接觸面快速冒出，一瞬間就淹沒了餐盒和他抓著餐盒的手。不善家務的男人罵了句髒話，趕緊將水關小，但他的家居服袖子卻早已濕成一片，水槽旁的流理臺也到處都沾了油漬和泡沫。他嘆了口氣將袖子捲起，繼續完成清洗工作。  
當他正用抹布擦著濕漉漉的流理臺時，他的手機又響了，這次是告訴他司機再十分鐘就會到，提醒自己該準備出門的鬧鐘。  
還穿著睡衣的男人慌了手腳，他將抹布丟進水槽裡，衝進浴室開始盥洗；從上週那位家務專員到訪的時間來看，大概再過五分鐘對方就會抵達了，布蘭特連鬍子都來不及刮，隨意刷完牙抹了抹臉，趕緊回到臥室拿了衣櫃裡第一件襯衫和第一件西裝褲往自己身上套，人在著急的時候連衣服彷彿都穿得比平常還慢，他才拉好褲子拉鍊扣上第一顆襯衫鈕釦，門鈴就響了起來。  
「等一下！」他在臥室大喊，也不管對方聽不聽得見，繼續跟自己的襯衫鈕扣奮戰。  
他最後只來得及往穿衣鏡裡看一眼，用手背將自己嘴角的牙膏泡沫給抹掉，便光著腳跑到客廳，按下門口的對講機開關。「哈囉？」  
『嗨，布蘭特先生，早安。』  
隨著他啟動對講機的動作，監視器也同步將門口的影像傳了過來，只看到那位家務專員臉上掛著與初見面時相同的笑容站在門口；但令布蘭特忍不住呻吟的，是那位先生後面停好的局長座車。  
很好，全世界都在等他一個人，而他連襪子都還沒穿好。  
「……再給我三分鐘。」

三分鐘後，他穿好了襪子，打好了領帶，也關好了臥室的房門，從容的打開了局長宿舍的大門。  
「抱歉，杭利先生，讓您久等了。」他對著門口的男人露出抱歉的淺笑。  
「不會。」  
杭利往後退了半步，側過身，「您要趕去上班了吧？路上小心。」  
布蘭特點點頭，穿上自己的鞋子，在走過男人身邊時遲疑了一下，「今天也是客廳和餐廳，可以嗎？」  
「當然，沒有您的同意，我不會去動其他地方。」杭利啊了一聲，「對了，可以加上走廊外側那間廁所嗎？畢竟我在打掃時可能也會有上廁所的需求……」  
「可以。」  
他在內心鬆了口氣，那間廁所他從來沒有用過。「今天也要麻煩您了。」他將宿舍的鑰匙遞給對方。  
「哪裡。」  
杭利對他微笑，接過那串鑰匙，「祝您今天順利。」

　　■□■

跟幫他開車門的警衛道了謝，他走進不可能任務情報局的大廳，朝電梯的方向走去。跟他擦身而過的同事一一向他道了早安，他也一一點頭回禮，走到電梯口前按下按鈕，手拿著公事包等待著，一個人從後頭拍了拍他的肩。  
他下意識的朝旁邊側過身躲掉對方的手，順勢轉過了頭，「啊，是你啊。」  
「嗨。」  
一樣是夾克加Ｔ恤的輕便裝扮，伊森再次拍了拍他的肩，「早啊，布蘭特。」  
「早安。」  
知道是認識的人之後就不再躲開，他向伊森點點頭。  
兩人一同站在光滑如鏡的電梯門前，仰頭看著門上的面板數字逐漸變小，直到電梯抵達發出叮的一聲。他們一起抬腳踏入打開的門內，布蘭特伸手按了要前往的樓層按鈕，局長辦公室位在四樓，跟他擔任首席分析師時的辦公室相同樓層，至少沒有改變他太多習慣。  
「我還記得剛從外勤轉內勤時總是按錯電梯樓層呢。」他苦笑，轉頭看向伊森，「你應該要去七樓吧？幫你按喔？」  
「你今天沒有刮鬍子。」伊森說。  
布蘭特用他外勤特工的俐落動作迅速遮住自己的嘴巴。  
「你怎麼、發現的？」  
這是個意外……本來打算到辦公室再刮的，他嘟囔。  
「看到的啊。」伊森微笑，越過布蘭特的肩按下了七樓的樓層按鈕，「對，我要去七樓，謝啦。」

　　■□■

今天中午又差點錯過了午餐，等布蘭特察覺的時候，中午休息時間已經過了一半。  
他放下手邊的工作，走出自己的辦公室，坐在外部辦公室的蘿倫不在坐位上，八成跟那些女同事一起去吃飯了，他獨自一人搭電梯到了一樓，走進局內附設的咖啡廳內。櫃檯前擺著幾個餐盤，上頭總是會有今天早上現作的三明治和簡單的麵包等各式輕食，但現在餐盤上除了一個全麥貝果之外什麼都沒有，他沒得選擇，只能拿起貝果付了帳。在等候找零的時候他隨意看了看四周，咖啡廳裡還有幾桌客人，他在角落那桌看到熟悉的人影。  
還沒等他開口，對方就已經先出聲了，「嘿，布蘭特！」  
他從口袋裡拿出零錢包，將找開的零錢放了進去再收進口袋，拎著剛買的貝果走向那張桌子。  
「嗨，班吉。」他對熟悉的共事夥伴打招呼，也朝坐在另一邊的男人輕輕點頭，「你好，路德‧史蒂格。」  
「我記得我們才見過一面？」男人推了一下自己的帽子，「但你不用自我介紹，我知道你現在是我們的局長。」  
「是代理局長。」布蘭特糾正，「認識自己局裡的同事是應該的，何況所有同仁的任務報告都會經過我。你去年去丹麥出任務的報告讓我印象深刻。」  
路德挑起了一邊眉頭。  
「好啦別站著聊天啦，布蘭特，快坐下吧！」  
班吉打斷了他們，拍了拍自己旁邊的空椅子，「那是你的午餐？」他指著布蘭特手上的貝果。  
「這是我的下午茶點心。」他看班吉連連點頭，一副當真了的樣子，忍不住勾起嘴角，「是，這當然是我的午餐。下午茶點心應該還有更好的選擇。」  
班吉彈了一下手指，「我就記得你推薦的點心比這裡的食物好吃一百倍！像上次那個甜甜圈真是太令人難忘了。」  
拆著包裝著貝果的塑膠袋，布蘭特止不住臉上的笑意。  
「本來還想說什麼時候才可以再跟你喝一次下午茶呢，你上次不也說有空再一起吃個飯嗎？這實在太困難啦！」還好在這裡碰到了，班吉邊說邊揮舞著手，「你哪時候閒的下來啊？伊森還在等你回到我們的小隊呢。」  
他失笑，「我說了，我不會再幫你們寫任務報告的。」他用手撥下一塊貝果，順勢看了看腕上的手錶，兩道眉頭皺了起來，「糟糕，我得走了。」  
「咦？這麼快？」班吉拿出手機按開螢幕，「休息時間還沒結束啊？」  
「下午要接待一位他機關的訪客，大概會談很久，我要早點回去把公文看完。」  
布蘭特將剩下的貝果和撥下來的那塊一起裝回袋子裡，推開椅子站起身，「抱歉中斷你們的談話，我先離開了，下次見囉。」

「結果連個貝果都不能吃完啊……」班吉看著代理局長走向電梯的背影，嘆著氣。  
路德嘖了一聲，「我不喜歡那傢伙。」  
「什麼？」  
班吉回頭看向他的好友，「為什麼？」  
「我本來就討厭官僚，而這位『代理局長先生』做了完美的詮釋。」  
「呃？是嗎？布蘭特他給人的第一印象的確是有點架子啦，但跟他熟一點之後就知道他其實－－」  
「你有聽到他剛剛提到我去丹麥出任務嗎？」路德拿起自己面前的咖啡杯，將裡頭的液體一飲而盡，「那份任務報告被當時的首席分析師給退回來了，還退了兩次。」  
「噢。」  
班吉眨了眨眼，將已經沒了內容物的咖啡杯貼到自己的嘴唇上。

　　■□■

今天總算能早一點離開，他搭上局長座車，往宿舍的方向返回。  
一路上他坐在後座，雙手夾著手機看著蘿倫剛傳給他的訊息。訊息裡提醒他明天的行程，上午和下午分別預定參加兩場會議，一場是局內會議，由他負責主持，一場要到中央情報局與會，過去在當首席分析師時，他只有年初的會議才需要陪同局長列席，但自從被迫接了代理局長開始，去中央情報局開會就成了他一個人承擔的苦差事。他本來就不是很喜歡去那個官僚氣息太重的地方，在不可能任務情報局被上層檢討後，他接受到的婉轉試探和不友善視線就更多了。  
反正當官也不是一天兩天的事了，布蘭特輸入文字回覆著局長秘書，那些把戲他還應付得來。  
車子駛近局長宿舍，前座的局長司機難得打破了車內的靜默：「呃，先生？」  
「怎麼了？」  
布蘭特從手機螢幕前抬起頭，目前的居所剛好透過車窗進入他的視線範圍。屋裡的燈光顯然是開著的，被拉上窗簾的客廳落地窗明顯的從裡頭透出光線來，他瞪大眼睛。  
司機問話的語氣有些擔憂，「停在門口可以嗎，先生？」  
「可以。」  
他草草向司機確定明早接送的時間，抓起公事包匆匆下車，快步邁向自己家門前，先確認了信箱裡沒有他給家務專員的備份鑰匙，他在將鑰匙插入鎖孔時刻意發出了較大的聲響。  
門後果然有人出聲，「是布蘭特先生嗎？」  
是那位家務專員的聲音。

他帶著怒氣扭開大門門鎖，迎面而來的笑臉讓他的怒氣不降反升。  
「歡迎回來。」杭利站在玄關，一如他早上站在門外的造型和笑容。  
「你怎麼還在這裡？」  
他知道自己的表情鐵定很難看，但他無法控制，「我記得你說過會在下午四點前打掃完畢。」  
「是的。」  
對方稍微收歛了嘴角的幅度，「但我有件事要跟您確認，卻沒有您的聯絡方式；才想說試著等等您下班回家的時間。」  
本來再過十分鐘我就會放棄的，這名家務專員說，還好有等到您。對方臉上沒有歉意，反而是無畏的迎向布蘭特怒瞪著他的視線；兩人就這麼在玄關僵持了一會兒，最後是布蘭特勉強先開了口，「所以，有什麼事要跟我確認的嗎？」  
「我看到您的廚房了。」  
杭利說。  
他倏地想起早上那片自己製造的慘況；一瞬間髒話差點脫口而出，但布蘭特不知道自己想罵的是對方，還是早上的自己。「怎麼看到的？廚房不是我們約定好的範圍。」  
「但站在餐桌旁邊可以看到廚房裡面。我的意思是，我看到了流理臺上的紙餐盒，還有水槽裡的抹布。」  
「所以？」  
「我想幫您清理。或許說，我應該要幫您清理。」  
對方微皺起眉，使那張臉上的笑容變得有些苦澀，「我知道沒有您的同意我不能這麼做；但這是契約範圍內的工作，如果看到這麼明顯的狀況我卻沒有處理，這會是我的疏失。」  
這下布蘭特說不出話來了。他試圖板起臉，回到剛剛那個怒氣沖沖的樣子；但他知道這件事說到底是他的問題。是他自作主張限縮了家務專員的工作範圍，之後如果有人追究對方的責任，他可能沒有辦法完全幫對方說話。  
可是這麼做錯了嗎？他只是不想要別人踏進他的生活空間而已。  
「所以我想要徵求您的同意。」杭利繼續說，「您能讓我打掃廚房嗎？看是今天或是之後什麼時候都可以，您不用費心自己處理那些餐盒、」  
「沒有這個必要。」他硬著頭皮，語氣僵硬的打斷對方。  
「今天這種狀況是個意外，之後我會自己處理，你只要打掃客廳和餐廳就可以了。」

那名家務專員臉上的笑容消失了；這使那張本來就深刻的臉部線條顯得嚴肅而難以親近。  
布蘭特無法再直視對方的眼睛，他稍稍偏離了自己的目光焦點，改盯著對方繃緊了的下巴；不曉得是三秒鐘還是三分鐘後，他聽到杭利的回覆。  
「我明白了，抱歉是我僭越了。」  
對方的下巴離開他的視線，連帶對方整個人都從他身邊走了過去。他始終沒有轉身；他能感覺對方已經走出門外，但還沒有離開。  
「晚安，布蘭特先生，下週一見。」  
布蘭特轉身，看見大門已經被關上，大約二分鐘後，從街道那頭傳來機車引擎被大力催動的聲音。  
他彎下腰，脫了鞋子換成拖鞋，抬起腳走進客廳，將公事包放到沙發上，接著人也在沙發上坐了下來，抓過一個抱枕抱在懷中。  
抱枕的觸感跟一週前一樣蓬鬆；但其實自從上週他坐在這裡跟杭利通電話後，直到今天他都沒有時間再坐上這個位置，客廳和餐廳是他最少利用到的區域，這也是他願意將這兩部分交出去給杭利打掃的原因。他才是有權力劃定杭利工作範圍的雇主，他沒有退讓的理由。  
他瞪著客廳茶几上的藍色花束，這樣一遍又一遍的對自己說。


	4. 4

這是他申請長假一年又九個月後，重返職場的第一件工作。  
每個星期一早上，杭利會騎著他的重型機車停到附近的公園，再用散步的方式走到那位「總經理」家門口按下電鈴，然後花一整天的時間整理對方幾乎沒有使用痕跡的客廳和餐廳。這樣的家務工作已經持續一個多月了，除了第一次和第二次出了點狀況之外，之後三次都十分順利。雖然這行的薪資水平他不算清楚，但他認為受聘的薪水相較於應該做的工作內容而言，已經算是不差了；更不用說他的雇主還主動大幅縮減了他的工作範圍，說實話，這讓他做這份工作做得有點心虛。  
畢竟這根本不是他的本職。

今天也是算準在雇主的司機抵達前五分鐘準時按下這間居所的門鈴，在電鈴聲響起的那一刻，杭利乖乖的移動到監視攝影機前，對著鏡頭將嘴角拉到他在社交場合時該維持的固定弧度。  
幾秒鐘後，一個男人的聲音從門鈴對講機處傳了出來：『早安。』  
「早安，布蘭特先生。」  
門很快的就打開了，雇主如同以往一般穿著整套西裝站在門口，鐵灰色的西裝熨燙平整，搭配硬挺的白色襯衫，就連領帶結都打得四平八穩無可挑剔。他等著對方拿出鑰匙遞給他，讓他可以開始今天的工作；但今天對方卻遲疑了一下。  
「杭利先生。」  
「有什麼事嗎？」  
他對上雇主的眼睛，察覺對方凝視的方向似乎是他的耳朵。  
「上次，就是你第二次工作的那次，」雇主語氣嚴肅，「你說如果在契約內的工作範圍看到明顯的狀況卻沒有處理，會是你的疏失。是這樣嗎？」  
他想了想自己說這句話時的場景，點點頭，「是的。」  
「那……」在他面前一向話很少的雇主，這會兒看起來像是有什麼想說卻又說不出口一般。他很識趣的沒有搶過話頭，只是耐心的等待著。  
終於，對方像是下定了決心，「今天你的工作範圍包含廚房，有問題嗎？」  
呃？  
「不，當然沒有。」  
他很快的答應下來，以掩飾自己在那瞬間驚訝的反應；如果他沒記錯，第二次出的狀況就是他想打掃廚房卻被雇主直接拒絕。所以現在是怎麼回事？  
「那今天廚房就麻煩你了。」  
雇主向他遞出鑰匙，還有一張紙條，「這是我的連絡電話，有什麼問題直接打電話給我，不要像上次一樣在屋子裡等。」  
「好的。」是怕被鄰居誤會嗎？他在心底調侃，卻什麼話也沒多說，只是伸手接過紙條和鑰匙，嘴角勾起的幅度不變。「還有其他提醒嗎？」  
「目前就這樣。」  
「好的，祝您今天順利。」  
後頭細微的輪胎擦地聲顯示對方的座車已經抵達，杭利往後退了半步，側過身，讓他的雇主踏出大門，走向停在門外花圃前的黑色轎車。  
他沒有目送對方離開，而是直接進入他即將要開始工作的屋子，反手將門關上。

他在玄關脫下鞋子，換上自己帶來的毛巾拖鞋，踏入室內，他已經打掃了一個多月的客廳和餐廳依舊沒有太大的改變，頂多是客廳的遙控器及抱枕換了個位置、沙發其中一個位置有坐過的痕跡、或是餐廳的椅子被移動了幾公分；他一開始還以為是這間屋子的主人習慣自己將屋子打理整齊，但才第一次工作他就發現並非這麼回事；那些沒有太多使用痕跡的家具上頭幾乎都有了薄薄的一層灰塵，顯示其並非是被整理，而是根本很少被使用的事實。而他主動要求要打掃的廁所裡頭依舊什麼用品都沒有，明顯是因為住在這裡的人根本沒有使用這間廁所的打算。不僅如此，屋內的佈置也相當簡單，除了沙發電視餐桌之類屬於常備性的基本家具外，沒有什麼裝飾性的擺設，就連家具色調也多是黑白色系，顯得整間屋子更加缺乏生活感。  
住在這裡會生病吧，這是杭利對這間屋子的感想，也是他在完成工作後的空檔去買了一束花放在客廳的原因。雇主過度限縮他的工作範圍，突顯了這個男人對自己的生活空間有過份保護的傾向，這增加了他的工作難度，但也提高了挑戰性，他決定試著挑戰對方的容忍彈性；看起來在客廳擺花還算在安全範圍內。他快速完成了固定的平面擦拭和地板清潔，將所有物品擺正，就結束了客廳和餐廳的打掃。接下來杭利準備進展到新的領域，廚房。  
還沒有踏進去，杭利就知道為什麼雇主今天會特別擴張他的工作範圍到廚房了。  
地上明顯有一灘黃色的汙漬，從上面的抹痕知道有人試圖擦過，但就結果來看成效不大，水槽裡和上次一樣放了幾個外帶餐盒，看上頭的印刷應該是某間中國餐館，這樣看來那很有可能是中式餐點的油漬，剛沾到地板上時或許還來得及擦掉，但如果已經過了一段時間，就需要洗碗精或清潔劑才能完全去除。他從自己的背包裡拿出抹布走進廚房，小心的跨過那灘汙漬走到水槽前，在打開水龍頭的同時將手伸向放在水槽旁邊的洗碗精；他不曉得他的雇主花了多少時間清那塊油漬，但他幾分鐘後就解決完畢，輕鬆簡單不費力。  
會因著這點小小汙漬而退讓，再次證明這位布蘭特先生確實非常不擅長家務，所以他的機關才需要幫他找個家務專員。  
所以才能讓他有接近他的機會。

除了那塊汙漬外，雇主的廚房其實沒有髒亂到需要花太多時間打掃的地步，他秉持著打掃客廳和餐廳的原則，將廚房也打掃乾淨，但他發現原來大魔王不是那塊地上的汙漬，而是擺在流理臺旁邊的豪華三門大冰箱。  
在開門的瞬間，杭利不能遏止自己本能的往後退了兩步。  
那個男人到底是都不開冰箱，還是鼻子壞了？冰箱裡充斥著一股腥味，雖然以這個冰箱空間而言，裡頭的東西算是相當少，但看起來都不像是經常取用的樣子。他皺著眉看著蛋盒裡的兩顆蛋、蔬菜盒裡的一顆馬鈴薯和兩顆檸檬、冰箱門旁的一瓶牛奶，以及分層格上各式瓶瓶罐罐的不明食物。馬鈴薯的芽眼處已經冒出了白色的小芽，一看就知道不能吃了，檸檬則是捏起來像石頭一樣硬梆梆，雞蛋的表面摸起來略嫌光滑，恐怕也不太新鮮。冰箱門旁的牛奶大概是整個冰箱裡唯一新鮮的東西，看保存期限大概是昨天才買的。  
那些瓶瓶罐罐看起來也不太樂觀，他一瓶一瓶拿起來尋找它們的保存期限，將還能用得往冰箱裡層放、過期的或有過期疑慮的往外放，以便之後可以直接丟棄，之後要再問他的雇主能不能丟冰箱裡的東西，他想，這個人哪天腸胃炎也不奇怪吧。就連冷凍庫裡的三盒冷凍食品中就有兩盒放到過期；他連製冰盒裡的冰塊有點懷疑能不能吃了。  
結果清冰箱花了大部分的時間，等總算弄到他自己能夠接受的程度時，已經快要到他宣稱要完成工作的時限了。  
他回到客廳，上週買的鳶尾花還插在客廳茶几中央的花瓶裡，他拿起花瓶和花束，從瓶內的水面高度可以知道這間屋子的主人曾經換過水，但仍然無法阻止花朵枯萎。他將已經枯黃的花束丟進垃圾桶，將花瓶擦拭乾淨擺回原位，握著這棟住宅的鑰匙走向玄關。

或許雇主住處附近還有其他的花店，但杭利唯一知道的花店只有他家附近的這間，也是他最常光顧的一間。抵達花店時，時間已經超過了他原先承諾雇主的下午四點鐘。但經過前幾次的經驗，他知道對方回家的時間比起這時間其實晚得相當多，因此他也不著急，悠哉將機車停在店旁邊的空地，走進店裡，「嗨，老闆。」他向店內唯一的員工打了聲招呼。  
紮著馬尾的女性轉過頭，看見他也舉起手揮了揮，「嗨，艾倫，今天也買一樣的花嗎？」  
「好啊。」  
在等待包裝的期間，他雙手插在口袋裡四處張望著，他對花並不了解，也沒有特定喜歡的品種，但卻很喜歡被各種花卉的繽紛色彩和香氣包圍，這樣洋溢著生命力的環境總是讓他能從巨大的壓力中再度獲得喘息的空間。  
他覺得威廉‧布蘭特應該也需要這個。  
「好囉。」老闆呼喚他，微笑著將包裝好的花束遞上，「今天的鳶尾花也很美。你的另一半一定會喜歡的。」  
「是啊。」  
他第一次光臨這間花店就指定要鳶尾花，當時老闆還很意外，說很少有男性會買鳶尾花送給女性，還在色彩繽紛的各式品種中推薦了藍色的品種；但他會指定要買鳶尾花，實際上只是因為他的妻子喜歡這個簡單的理由罷了。連著幾次都買同樣的花束後，老闆就記住了這件事。只是他送的對象和動機如今已經改變了。這是他沒有特別向老闆解釋的事。  
他向老闆道謝，接過花束將錢放在櫃檯上，接過包裝好的花束，再度騎上機車。

等回到他的工作地點，天色已經完全暗了下來，跟周圍幾戶已然亮起燈光的住家相比，這棟尚未有任何光線透出的房子更顯得冷清。他將機車停在門口，捧著一束鮮花，拿出鑰匙打開門，拆開花束，將待綻放的鮮花插入花瓶，稍做修剪後，再整理一下拆下來的包材及添些水後，就完成了他每次離開前最後的程序。  
匡啷一聲，鑰匙被丟進了信箱，杭利背起自己的背包離開了雇主的宅邸。

　　■□■

等到杭利想起來要提醒雇主冰箱裡那些可怕的過期食材時，已經是他準備就寢的時候了。  
他關掉瓦斯，將熱好的牛奶倒進杯子裡，捧著還冒著熱氣的馬克杯走進自家客廳。他的工作背包就擱在沙發上，跟兩個甜甜圈抱枕放在一起，他一手端著杯子，一手從背包的側袋裡抽出一張字條。牆上的時間顯示為十一點鐘，這時候打電話給別人實在不是件禮貌的事；但那些食材必須要趕快處理，要是誤食就糟糕了，他覺得他有必要趕緊提醒他的雇主，於是他選擇了比較折衷的方式：傳簡訊。  
他坐上自己家的沙發，喝了一口甜滋滋的熱牛奶，拿起一旁的眼鏡掛在鼻樑上，再拿起手機，盯著螢幕慢慢一個字母一個字母的輸入他想提醒對方的事項。這時候他才會覺得自己真是不年輕了，每次看那些年輕人用手機打字的速度就跟按氣泡袋一樣，好像根本不用看螢幕就可以按出想要的單字；而他還得先把眼鏡給戴起來，點選螢幕的也永遠都是同一根手指頭。  
當他好不容易打完了想告訴對方的句子，時間又已經過去了十幾分鐘。他按下傳送，再將手機放到一邊，捧著熱牛奶讓身體陷入沙發中，發出一聲舒服的嘆息。  
此時，擱在旁邊的手機意外的響了起來。  
他將馬克杯換到另一隻手中，將手機從沙發上撈了起來，螢幕上顯示的來電不是他聯絡簿裡的任何一個聯絡人，但這號碼很眼熟，似乎跟他剛剛才傳出訊息的號碼一樣。  
他按下接聽，「您好，是布蘭特先生嗎？」  
『我是。』  
聲音聽起來像是跑了好大段路才打了這通電話一樣，氣喘吁吁的。  
「您看到我傳過去的簡訊了嗎？」會不會是太晚傳讓這位大老闆脾氣的雇主生氣了？他試著以上揚的語氣來讓談話氣氛更愉快些，「抱歉這麼晚打擾您，想說要趕快跟您報告一下，我今天有整理過冰箱……」  
『有，我注意到了。』對方很快的打斷了他。  
沒什麼耐心啊，他在心底嘀咕，「我發現冰箱裡頭大部分的東西似乎都放了好一陣子，可能都已經過食用期限了。沒有經過您的同意我不敢擅自丟棄，但、」  
對方再次打斷了他，但這次喘得更明顯了，『你的意思是，冰箱裡的東西不能吃？』  
「是的。」  
『所以－－我會覺得不舒服，是這個原因？』  
「什麼？」杭利把馬克杯放到桌上，「你吃了什麼？」  
『布丁。』聲音已經喘到模糊一片，還夾雜著忍耐般的呻吟，『明天可以請你來一趟嗎？我可能需要有人帶我去醫院－－』  
「我馬上過去。」  
『不、不用麻煩、』  
「我馬上過去。」杭利已經穿好鞋子，一隻手把手機貼在耳朵上，另一隻手一把抓起玄關鞋櫃上的機車鑰匙，「門不要鎖，等我。」


	5. 5

杭利猜想他隔天可能會收到鄰居的抗議，但現在根本顧不了這麼多了。他猛加油門，穿過因入夜而空曠的馬路，無視任何燈號一路疾駛到雇主家門口，一反之前的習慣，他直接將重型機車停在前頭的花圃，小跑步到他這個月以來每週都會來訪的大門前，按下門鈴。  
這次沒有人回應他的來訪，他不再等待，直接伸手轉動門鎖，喀一聲，門順利的打開了。  
他內心鬆一口氣，還好對方有按照他的指示沒有鎖門；但看到門內的景象，他又開始緊張起來。從玄關的角度可以看見雇主的客廳，客廳內比起他離開前，只多了放在沙發上的公事包和擺在桌上的白色塑膠杯，但公事包的主人卻不在那裡，他踢掉鞋子跑進門，穿過空曠的客廳再到餐廳，都沒有看見任何人影。  
「布蘭特先生？」  
他直接在屋內大喊，「布蘭特先生？你在哪裡？」  
走廊尾端的房間裡似乎傳出了一些聲響；同一時間，他放在口袋裡的手機響了起來。  
他接起電話，「喂？布蘭特先生嗎？」  
『不要……』  
一個微弱的聲音從走廊尾端和話筒那端同時傳了出來，杭利立刻循聲跑了過去。走廊尾端有兩扇門，只有一扇底下亮著燈，他用力的敲了敲門，從門後的室內回音聽起來應該是間廁所或浴室，「布蘭特先生？您在裡面嗎？」  
「不要喊這麼大聲……」裡頭傳來他雇主的聲音。  
「不好意思，」他放輕聲音，貼近門板，「您需要幫忙嗎？」  
「別進來。」  
握在門把上的手因著這句話而停下動作。  
「你到客廳等我一下。」

他忍住打開那扇門的衝動，依對方的指示站直身子，邊回頭關心著雇主那頭的狀況邊緩慢穿過走廊，回到客廳。他再度注意到擺在桌上的白色塑膠杯，旁邊擺著一支顯然是使用過的小湯匙，他將杯子拿起來端詳，裡頭只剩底部殘留了一點褐色的膠狀痕跡，其他部分應該都已經進了布蘭特的肚子裡；杯子外面貼了一張有著精緻圖案的貼紙。他還記得這個，他從幾瓶調味料的後面將它挖出來擺在冰箱外層，上頭沒有保存期限，但從它擺放的位置看起來應該放了有段時間了。  
此時他聽到了門開啟的聲音，趕緊抬起頭，看見他的雇主雙手抱著腹部，蜷成一團縮在走廊的角落。他拿著白色塑膠杯很快趕到對方身邊，布蘭特身上不是往常看到的西裝，而是一身輕便的棉質衣物，看起來應該是準備要就寢了；但現在整套衣服都因為冷汗而皺巴巴的黏在身上，頭髮也都被弄濕成一束一束的。他趕緊蹲了下來，本來要伸手碰上對方的肩膀，卻在空中停住。他還沒忘記現在他的身份。他在對方面前晃了晃那個塑膠杯。  
「你吃了這個、你說是布丁？還記得是什麼時候買的嗎？」  
杭利蹲下身貼近布蘭特身旁，輕聲問。  
「不是買的……」縮成一顆球的布蘭特痛得嘶嘶喘氣，「是鄰居分給我的。」  
那很有可能是鄰居自己做的了，「什麼時候拿到的？」  
「三個月前吧……」  
「我的天啊。」  
想也知道這個布丁絕對是壞掉了，竟然還吃了它。杭利覺得想笑，又覺得有點生氣，一個人長這麼大，又做到這種職位，竟然這麼不會照顧自己？之前到底是怎麼活下來的？  
他撐著自己的膝蓋站了起來，「再忍耐一下，我幫你叫救護車。」  
倏地一隻手抓住了他的手腕。杭利轉頭，看見布蘭特咬著下唇拼命搖頭。  
「別叫救護車。」男人額頭上的冷汗幾乎流進眼睛裡，「這樣、這樣會打擾到鄰居……」  
「你痛成這樣還在擔心鄰居？」他簡直不敢置信。  
但對方的眼神和抓住他的力道顯示對方非常認真，自知現在是受雇者身份的杭利嘆了口氣。「好，那我送你去醫院。站得起來嗎？」  
布蘭特點點頭。  
他向對方伸出自己的雙臂，讓對方攀上他的肩膀，皮膚相觸的部分熱得發燙，而且對方明顯幾乎沒有自行移動的力氣，他低聲說聲「失禮了。」邊將手環上對方的腰。  
雖然男人疼到微微發抖，但在他的手環上去的瞬間，對方還是明顯的閃躲了一下，對自己的生活空間如此保護的人想必也很少讓人接觸自己的身體吧，杭利想，但他才不管這麼多，感快把這個痛到臉色發青的生活白癡送到醫院才是最急迫的。  
兩個纏在一起的男人搖搖晃晃好不容易才走到大門，連站直都有困難的布蘭特甚至還堅持要穿上鞋子，杭利只好隨手拿雙鞋櫃裡的運動鞋幫他套上。現在已經算是深夜了，鄰居們應該都已經就寢，整條街一片死寂，他感覺到對方放鬆了一點，便趁機施力，半抱半拖的將男人帶到自己的機車旁邊，「你戴著這個。」他將自己的安全帽扣到布蘭特頭上，「雖然這麼做可能有點尷尬，但你等一下必須抱著我的腰，不然可能會從機車上摔下去。」  
布蘭特皺起眉頭的表情好像自己叫他去死一樣。杭利忍住從心底竄出的怒氣，騎上自己的愛車，再將對方甩上後座，扭轉機車握把催動引擎。  
引擎發動的巨響似乎嚇到了這個宣稱不要打擾鄰居的男人，他不用轉頭看都能感覺到對方在他後頭縮成一團，大概是企圖把自己的臉藏在他的外套裡面，他將手往後伸，抓住對方收起來的手，「你如果摔下去就真的要叫救護車了。」他低聲警告。  
男人再度考驗起他的耐心，在引擎聲響了半分鐘後，一雙彆扭的手扶上他的腰，偏高的體溫貼近他的背。  
他翹起嘴角，又催了一下引擎，「坐穩了。」

到醫院的路途也不算順利，中途布蘭特還要求杭利停車，衝下機車在路邊吐了一次。還好他有隨身攜帶小包面紙的習慣，他拍著男人因嘔吐而顫抖的背，將面紙遞了過去；布蘭特眼中蓄滿生理性的淚水，低聲向他道謝。這讓他的氣消掉了一半。  
可是到醫院後，又讓他真想把這男人打暈綁在醫院裡。好不容易抵達急診室掛了號，這個原本說要明天再就診的男人看起來已經快昏倒了，負責看診的是個年輕醫生，非常細心的詢問了症狀和發作時間，最後診斷應該是急性腸胃炎，並依布蘭特目前的發作狀況，建議他最好是先住院，做進一步的觀察。  
但這個固執的男人卻堅持不肯住院，再三表示自己工作十分忙碌，連一天都沒有辦法請假，任憑醫生再怎麼費盡唇舌，他就是不願意。在一旁的杭利冷著臉，看著他的雇主和醫生討價還價，他猜應該是因為他的雇主不好意思向公司說明請假的原因，才會堅持回去上班。怎麼會有這麼愛面子的人？他在心裡腹誹。最後醫生才勉強讓步，同意讓布蘭特抽血和驗便，當場吃下第一份藥後再出院。  
「如果檢驗狀況有問題，你一定要回來複診。」  
「好的，我會帶他回來複診。」  
他搶在雇主前面回答，換來對方一陣怒視；但他裝做沒有看見，逕自跟醫生確認著藥的用量及服用時間。醫生沒有詢問杭利和布蘭特之間的關係，這讓他很感激，他覺得不管怎麼解釋，他的雇主大概也只會臭著張臉一概否認。  
這樣折騰了整晚，他們離開醫院時天已經微微泛白，回程的路上他的雇主老實多了，不需要他提醒就自動把手環上他的腰際。天色還沒全亮，路上還沒湧現通勤的車流，比起去程的急迫，回程他刻意放慢了速度，正在他享受著清晨空曠的馬路和清新的空氣時，後頭的布蘭特突然劇烈的撞了一下他的背部。他嚇了一跳，立刻伸手往後撈，恰巧接住差點從後座滑下來的男人；同時男人也從瞌睡中清醒了，環住他腰部的力道瞬間加重，之後又鬆了開。  
「騎快一點。」他的雇主沉聲說。  
他連連答是，催動油門。

回到雇主的住宅前面，他還來不及轉身扶人，對方就自己跳下了機車。或許是吃的藥裡有止痛或是其他效果，比起方才出門就醫時的虛弱，現在這個男人已經可以小跑步到門口自己開門了。他一言不發，等待對方開啟大門，跟在身後踏入玄關。  
布蘭特直到要彎腰脫鞋時才發現杭利還在，對他投以詫異的目光，「謝謝你的幫忙。現在你可以回去休息了……？」  
「這是我想跟您溝通的事。」他說，很努力維持臉上的笑容，「這段時間，請讓我每天都過來幫忙。」  
他的雇主抬起頭來瞪著他，「我以為我們都是約週一？」  
「我來幫您準備這段期間的三餐。」  
杭利試圖讓自己的語氣嚴肅而謙卑，「醫生有交代六個小時以內不要進食，傍晚開始可以吃一些流質和清淡的食物。您知道有哪些是流質的食物嗎？」  
他的雇主想也不想，「牛奶吧。」  
「不可以喝牛奶，布蘭特先生。」 他在心中提醒自己不要翻白眼，「依您方才和醫生說的工作忙碌程度，這段時間您可以選擇的外食種類恐怕無法維持您的體力，既然您堅持不能請假住院，那就讓我來幫忙備餐吧。而且，準備您的飲食原本就是契約範圍內的工作。」  
看雇主皺起眉頭準備要拒絕的樣子，他又再強調了一次，「除非您願意接受醫生的建議住院觀察。」  
對方嘴巴微張，又闔了起來。  
在雇主猶豫的期間，突然一首快節奏的音樂打破了這段沉默，這瞬間布蘭特睜大眼睛，從口袋裡掏出手機，看了看螢幕上顯示的現在時間，又看向自己身上皺巴巴的家居服，眉頭皺得像是可以夾斷一支叉子。  
「我想這大概是提醒您該起床準備上班的音樂了。」他在心裡竊笑，語氣溫柔，「您要不要先去換個衣服？」  
在說話的同時，他始終緊盯著對方的雙眼，即使那雙灰藍色的眼睛一直躲避他的目光。這樣的視線壓迫似乎成功的遏止了對方下意識會說出口的拒絕；或許身體不適也讓他的雇主變得比較容易讓步，在僵持了幾秒鐘後，他終於得到對方帶著遲疑的回應，「那、好吧，既然是在契約範圍之內，那在我的症狀減輕之前……」  
「在您完全康復之前，我每天都會過來。」  
他微微一鞠躬，「祝您今天順利。」


	6. 6

布蘭特每次都想著下班之後可以去逛逛前面轉角的書店看看最近出版的新書和雜誌，或是繞去兩條街外一家開很久的咖啡店帶幾個甜甜圈回家享用，如果再早一點，或許還可以約約伊森和班吉一起吃個晚餐；但自從開始代理局長職務，這都只能停留在想一想的階段了，他沒有一次下班可以趕上晚餐時間，偶爾去局裡的咖啡廳帶個輕食果腹，偶爾請蘿倫幫他叫一些簡單的餐點到辦公室，但更多時候他都是在回局長宿舍的路上隨便叫個外賣回去吃，途中會經過的中菜和墨西哥捲都是他經常吃的選擇。  
不過不管再怎麼簡單，布蘭特想，以他現在的腸胃狀況應該全都不能吃。從早上到現在他都沒有進食任何食物，但也毫無飢餓感；他連水都沒有喝上多少。  
他知道自己今天一整天的表情一定都很難看，他可以從蘿倫對他的態度感覺到；對此他有點抱歉，但光是忍耐身體上的不適就耗費了大部分的精力，他實在是沒有力氣再勉強自己的臉部肌肉了。  
能獨自待在辦公室裡的時候，他的手總是會下意識的放在自己的腹部上，取代昨天幾乎要讓他在地上打滾的劇痛，現在換成了一抽又一抽的刺痛，雖不至於無法忍受，但仍然嚴重的影響他的工作效率和情緒，他幾乎沒有辦法像平常一樣集中精神；還好今天並沒有太過急迫或重要的案子需要他分析及裁示，他勉強撐到了下班時間，將可以等候的案子全都保留在代處理列表裡，移動滑鼠關閉視窗，一併點選電腦的關機鍵。

他走出辦公室時，坐在外側辦公室的蘿倫正在收拾桌上的物品準備下班，她看見提著公事包的布蘭特，向他打了招呼：「局長，要去買晚餐嗎？」  
「不，我要下班了。」  
他的秘書瞪圓了眼睛，「局長，您還好嗎？」  
「怎麼這麼說？」  
「您很少這麼早下班的。」  
這是在質疑他今天工作不夠認真嗎？他沉下臉，「這個時候局長秘書的職責應該是確認我是不是需要用車，而不是管我什麼時候下班吧？」  
蘿倫當下的表情讓布蘭特驚覺自己說錯了話。  
「抱歉，是我踰矩了。」蘿倫向他一鞠躬，「我馬上安排您的座車。」  
「不……」他看著他的秘書拿起話筒撥出調度室的電話，乾巴巴的說，「呃，請司機三十分鐘後再備車，我出去一下。」

布蘭特提著公事包離開局長辦公室，往電梯區快步走去，一些同樓層的同事看到他，問好的話都只說了一半就沒了聲音；他板著臉站到電梯前，暗自咬牙忍耐，撐到電梯門終於在他眼前開啟，他很快走進去按下關門，直到電梯門真正闔上的那一刻才吁了口氣，沒有提著公事包的手立刻緊壓隱隱抽痛的腹部，外力施壓會有痛楚減輕的錯覺，讓他可以稍稍喘口氣。  
叮一聲，電梯抵達一樓，他很快移開手，再度加快腳步走向大廳門口。他的目標是兩條街外那家咖啡店，他打算買一盒綜合口味的甜甜圈送給蘿倫，以彌補自己的失言。  
他強忍著身體的不適提裝有甜甜圈的紙盒回到局裡，搭電梯直上四樓，衝到局長辦公室門前，卻發現整間辦公室都熄了燈，他的秘書早就已經離去，連門都幫他鎖好了。  
他沮喪的回到一樓，蘿倫幫他安排好的局長座車正在門口等著，司機站在車子右側，幫他開好了後座的車門。腸胃因著他方才的趕路而更加的不舒服了，他一語不發的上了車，用公事包掩飾他按壓腹部的動作，幸虧在車上與司機聊天不是他的習慣，那位司機也非常清楚，這讓整趟路的沉默不至於顯得太過突兀。

車子駛近局長宿舍，從外頭就可以看見屋內透出來的客廳燈光，司機回過了頭，抿著嘴的表情透著擔憂，就跟上次他們回來時看到同樣的場景時露出一樣的表情。  
他正在思考該如何解釋，像是說自己出門時忘記關電燈之類的；大門卻在他還在思索時向外敞開。  
杭利站在門口，身上圍著圍裙，及肩長髮在腦後紮起一個低低的小馬尾，對著停在門口的局長座車微笑；或者說是對著車內的布蘭特微笑。  
他全身僵硬，看著司機的表情從擔心變成了困惑，剛剛思考了老半天的藉口全都忘的乾乾淨淨，「別誤會，那是局長宿舍的家務專員。」他解釋，又立刻補充，「是局裡請的，不是我找的。」  
對他的解釋司機只是點頭，像往常一樣下車替他開門。  
杭利還站在門口看著他，他覺得下車的腳步異常艱難，當他走過司機身邊，突然想到一件重要的事，「這件事請不要跟任何人說。」  
但話才說出口他就後悔了。這句話加上去，合理的事聽起來都不合理了。  
他溫柔體貼又專業的司機什麼都沒說，只是又點點頭，轉身走回他的駕駛座。局長座車緩緩駛離宿舍門口，留下他一個人提著公事包和一盒他現在根本就不能吃的甜甜圈站在夏夜的暖風中，心卻像被埋在一月隆冬的大雪之下般寒冷，更慘的是他的肚子還痛到不行。  
「布蘭特先生，您怎麼了？」杭利從門口走出來，站到他面前，原本微垂的眉在看到他手上的甜甜圈後立刻豎起，「您現在不能吃這個。」  
「我知道。」  
他無法克制自己語氣中的不耐，將裝有甜點的紙盒塞到對方原本打算接過他公事包的手中，「看你要吃還是要丟掉都可以。」說完，看也不看對方一眼，逕自走進局長宿舍。  
才剛進屋，他立刻被食物香氣給吸引去了所有的注意力。他仍然沒有飢餓感，但太少在這間屋子裡聞到這樣的氣味，這證明對方確實在這裡忙了一天，就為了幫他準備一頓晚餐。他突然為著自己牽怒的幼稚行為感到歉疚，他回過身，打算向幫忙準備晚餐的杭利道謝，卻看到對方正在將他給的甜甜圈倒進門旁的垃圾桶裡。  
「你幹什麼？」他衝上前去，但沾滿了糖霜的甜甜圈已經全數滾進了桶內。  
「您不是說看我要吃還是要丟掉都可以嗎？」杭利回答，將手中的紙盒壓扁，「我沒有打算在您面前吃您不能吃的食物，所以它們只能進垃圾桶了。」  
他瞪著那個吞了甜甜圈的垃圾桶，又瞪向做出這種過份事的男人，卻迎上對方太過認真的目光。他不禁瑟縮了下。  
「等您的腸胃恢復，我會讓您吃到甜甜圈的。」將紙盒也處理完畢，杭利拍掉手上的糖粉。  
布蘭特忿忿的回頭，換下鞋子，將拖鞋踩得劈啪響。他將公事包扔在客廳的沙發上，看了一眼桌上的藍色花束，隨即轉身走進餐廳。不得不承認他對晚餐還是有點期待的，既然對方如此堅持要幫忙備餐，到底腸胃炎可以吃到怎麼樣的飲食呢？  
但當他看見餐桌上的餐點，他有種被欺騙的感覺。  
兩個盤子放在餐桌兩端，圍著一鍋還冒著熱氣的湯，盤內各自盛著稍厚的切片馬鈴薯和幾片蘇打餅乾，看起來寒酸得可憐。「這是什麼？」他指著那碗淡褐色近乎透明的清湯，眉頭皺在了一塊。  
「肉湯。」杭利經過他的身邊走到餐桌前，開始將熱湯盛入擺在鍋邊的兩個空碗中。  
「這看起來……」  
他頓時覺得有點委屈。他已經不舒服了一整天，直到現在終於可以進食了，卻要吃這些看起來既隨便又不好吃的食物。他怨懟的看向那個堅持要幫他備餐的男人，對方臉上柔和表情一如既往，彷彿方才的衝突沒有存在過一樣。  
「很抱歉今天只能讓您先吃這些東西。明天可以再吃得豐盛一點，份量也能漸漸增加，如果您的身體都沒有其他狀況，三到四天後應該就可以正常飲食了。」杭利說。  
看來不是只有他覺得這樣的晚餐很令人憂鬱，布蘭特釋懷了些，他看著兩人份的餐具，「你也要跟我一起吃這些嗎？」  
「是的，以我的經驗，兩個人一起用餐會使這些東西吃起來比看起來美味一點。」  
家務專員替他拉開椅子，「來吃飯吧。」

這頓晚餐份量只有他平時食量的二分之一不到，他們大概花了將近十五分鐘就吃完了，其中有快十分鐘都是在費力吞嚥那碗難喝的湯。水煮的切片馬鈴薯沒有他想像的難吃，少了焗烤或油炸的香氣，卻多了一種綿密的甘味；蘇打餅乾跟他平常會買來解饞的那種吃起來差不多，沒什麼特別的；而那個肉湯就真的跟看起來一樣沒有什麼味道，只有鹹味和微微的肉味，其他和喝熱水沒有相差太多，杭利強迫他至少一定要喝掉滿滿一碗，而對方自己也喝了同等份量。  
他放下喝乾的碗和湯匙，看著餐桌那頭正在將最後一口湯舀入口中的男人。他突然發現，這是他第一次在這間屋子裡與別人一同用餐，平時他也是坐在這個位置，擺在他面前的通常是一台平板電腦，上面是今天的新聞概要或是明天的天氣預測，他就算抬起頭，看到的也只是空白的牆面，很少能夠看見這張餐桌的對面坐著一個人，就在他每天下班後生活的地方，他私人的空間。  
這個認知讓他心底浮起一絲不安全感和些許的恐慌。

「布蘭特先生，請問您冰箱裡的食物我可以處理嗎？」  
杭利邊收拾著兩人用畢的餐具，邊詢問坐在對面的布蘭特。  
「處理？你說的處理是指丟掉嗎？」他反問。  
杭利點頭。  
他皺起了眉，「一定要丟嗎？」  
「很多東西都過了保存期限了，布蘭特先生，吃了都可能會影響您身體的健康，甚至像這次這樣引發急性腸胃炎，最好是不要再留著了。」對方的語氣十分誠懇，像是真心為他著想。  
但他還是覺得沒有必要，「可是冰在冰箱的食物應該可以延長保存期限吧。」他提出自己的質疑，「一定要丟嗎？」  
「原則上，那些保存期限都是以尚未開封為條件，在開封之後保存期限會縮短，即使是放在冰箱裡也是一樣。」杭利解釋，「何況那些食物已經超過它們本身標示的保存期限了，腐敗的機率會大大提高。」  
「可是……」他看向擺在流理臺旁邊的冰箱，那是整個廚房裡他唯一會使用的家電，「這樣很可惜耶，一定要丟嗎？」  
「一定要。」  
「那沒有過保存期限的東西呢？」  
「很遺憾的告訴您，根據我整理過冰箱後的判斷，除了那瓶牛奶外，全部都過期了。」  
「那牛奶應該不用丟吧？」  
「要，等您腸胃好了之後那瓶牛奶也過期了。」  
「唔……」他看著他的冰箱。  
「不要對那些食物心軟，布蘭特先生。」男人平時聽來溫和的聲音此刻感覺格外的冷酷。「您如果不想又要大半夜去看醫生的話，請將冰箱裡所有食物的處分權交給我吧。」  
「……好吧。」  
他明明是雇主，但說的話卻似乎一點也沒有份量，布蘭特又氣又懊惱。雖然對方說的話沒錯，但他感覺自己的私人空間正在一點一點被侵入，跟現在還有些翻絞的腸胃一起，都是讓他感到心理和生理不適的元凶。  
杭利捧著兩人份剛使用完畢的碗盤起身，往洗碗機的方向移動；他看見餐桌對面的空白牆面，這才是他習慣的景色。  
「杭利先生，」他輕壓著自己的腹部，「你明天不用過來，這些食物我都可以自己準備。」  
對方從廚房那一側回過頭，原本就不大的眼睛瞇成了一直線。  
「您不能三餐都吃這些。」家務專員說，「我會再做些三明治給您明天帶去辦公室吃，這樣營養才、」  
「三明治的話我可以用買的。」他打斷對方的話，「感謝你昨天，呃，今天早上的幫忙，下週一再麻煩你就好，這幾天就不用了。」他說。  
之前他們也起過幾次這樣的爭執，每次退讓的都是另一個人。這是應該的，他是雇主，他才是做決策的那一方。  
但這次卻出乎他的意料。  
「抱歉，布蘭特先生，這次我不會退讓。」杭利站在開啟的洗碗機前，抱著雙臂看著他，像棵生了根的巨大樹木，「為了您的身體著想，我堅持您這幾天的飲食由我負責，請您乖乖聽話。」  
竟然要他乖乖聽話？布蘭特簡直想立刻衝上去揪著對方的領子。他深吸了一口氣。  
「請你認清你的身分。」他沉聲，「我想你應該知道，我有權利能讓你失去這份工作。」  
「我不在乎。」對方回答，「只要你能把自己照顧好就好。」  
不然你以為我是怎麼活到現在的？他幾乎要出聲反駁。他瞪著對方腳下的淺灰色的毛巾拖鞋，覺得胃好像又痛起來了。  
「好，就給你三天。」他咬牙，忍住想按壓腹部的念頭，「這三天，我的飲食都讓你負責。之後我就會跟人事處明確表達更換家務專員的意願。」  
「好的。」  
杭利朝他微微一鞠躬，轉身繼續將他們才剛用畢的碗盤放入洗碗機。布蘭特根本不知道該怎麼使用那台機器。


	7. 7

門鈴在與過去同樣的時間響起。布蘭特臭著一張臉打開門，看見站在門口對他露出笑容的家務專員。  
「早安，布蘭特先生。」杭利向他問好。  
「你不是說要來做三明治的嗎？」他質問。虧他還特地把鬧鐘調早一個小時。  
「我怕太早打擾到您，所以我在家裡先做好了帶過來。」對方遞出一個提袋給他，裡頭裝了一個保鮮盒，「裡面有四塊，包括早餐和午餐，但只要您覺得有飢餓感就可以吃，以少量多餐為原則，一次請只吃一塊就好。」  
他嗯了一聲，不太情願的伸手接過提袋。  
「我會先將晚餐準備好，如果您不想跟我一起用餐，等您回來我加熱一下食材後就會離開。」  
他又嗯了一聲，打開門旁牆上掛著的鑰匙盒，卻僵住了。他常交給對方那把局長宿舍的備用鑰匙不在那裏。  
似乎是看見他的反應，杭利往前站了一步，在他面前攤開自己的手掌，低下頭。  
「其實我昨天沒有把鑰匙還給您。」  
掌心中躺著他正在尋找的那串鑰匙，「我怕您會不讓我進門；但您現在真的不能任意飲食，以免加重病情，希望您能諒解。」  
他看著面前這個高個頭的男人；就算對方低著頭，他還是得仰起脖子才能夠對上對方的眼睛。  
「你會不會太誇張了？」布蘭特皺著眉抱怨，將鑰匙盒關上。  
「我不得不如此。」杭利的笑容中多了些苦澀，「畢竟，我不想再失去重要的人了。」  
這句回答出乎布蘭特的意料，他並沒有預想到會收到這麼沉重的回應，『失去』這詞讓他想起那天珍和伊森的對話，也讓他想起他們失去的是什麼。  
所以這個男人也有類似的傷痛嗎？  
「……只不過是個小小的腸胃炎而已。」  
他嘟囔，從杭利身旁走過，「嗯，還是謝謝你準備的午餐。」  
「不客氣。」  
他的家務專員帶著笑意的聲音從背後傳來，「祝您今天順利。」

　　■□■

一通來電打斷了正在跑劇情的手機遊戲畫面，班吉哀號了一聲，看了看來電人姓名，滑開螢幕接起電話。  
「喂，布蘭特嗎？你幹嘛現在打電話來啦我正在－－」  
『中午要不要一起吃飯？』  
「嗄？」  
才抱怨到一半的話被這個意外的午餐邀請打斷，班吉驚呼，「你今天這麼有空喔？要吃哪？」  
『吃我帶來的三明治。』  
布蘭特的語速很快，班吉得將耳機更貼近耳朵才能聽得清楚，『抱歉我現在有點忙，沒辦法跟你聊天，你中午休息時再到我辦公室來找我吧，待會見。』  
喀擦一聲，電話被掛斷了。  
我也很忙不能聊天啊……班吉看了看電腦螢幕上的時間，再過半個小時就到了中午，他吹著口哨，打開剛剛的手機遊戲，繼續方才未完的劇情。  
過了十分鐘，又一通來電再度打斷了他的進度。  
班吉哭喪著臉接起電話，「喂，伊森？」  
『班吉，中午要不要一起吃飯？』  
他咦了一聲，「這麼巧？你跟布蘭特約好了嗎？」  
『布蘭特？沒有啊，怎麼這麼說？』  
「剛剛布蘭特打電話來要我中午去他辦公室一起吃飯，說要吃他帶來的三明治。」班吉轉起桌上的筆，「你也被邀請了嗎？」  
『沒有。』電話那頭的男人聽起來心情很好，『那我一起去吧。』

在中午休息時間準時抵達局長辦公室門口的班吉，跟正準備離開的局長秘書打了聲招呼，「嗨，蘿倫，局長在裡面嗎？」  
「在啊，韓特特工也在。」  
對方看了一眼辦公室裡面，突然貼近班吉身邊，嚇了他一大跳。  
「這幾天局長的心情好像不太好的樣子，你們要小心一點喲。」蘿倫悄聲的說，「他從昨天開始表情都很難看，說話口氣也很不友善。」  
「是、是喔？」  
近距離聞到女性的香水味害班吉有些慌了手腳，幸虧對方很快就拉開了彼此的距離，讓他鬆了口氣。他匆忙對蘿倫點了點頭，便小跑步踏進了局長辦公室。  
局長辦公室分成了內外兩部分，外部辦公室左邊是局長秘書的座位，座位旁緊鄰著通往內部辦公室的門，局長辦公的區域就在裡頭；外部辦公室右邊則是隔了一間小小的會客室，班吉往會客室內探頭，看見伊森就坐在裡面，坐在他旁邊的是被蘿倫說表情很難看的布蘭特。  
現在的表情好像也不太好看，班吉簡直不敢想像如果把手指頭放到對方的雙眉之間會被夾得有多痛。  
「嗨，班吉。」伊森先向他打了招呼，「過來坐吧。」  
他點點頭，戰戰兢兢的坐到了伊森的另外一邊，他覺得布蘭特身上散發著低氣壓，坐在他旁邊可能會被氣壓壓死。  
他們面前的玻璃桌上放著一個保鮮盒，裡頭裝著四塊切得整整齊齊的三明治。他指著那些三明治，「嘿，布蘭特，這是你做的嗎？」  
「我剛剛也問了一樣的問題。」  
伊森代替了面色不善的布蘭特回答，「布蘭特說是買的。」  
「買的？看起來不像啊。」班吉伸手，拿了一塊三明治，在布蘭特面前揮了揮，「那，我要吃囉？」  
對方比了一個請便的手勢。  
他咬了一口，邊咀嚼邊左右翻著手中的三明治，「有蘋果耶。」他口齒不清，「還有香蕉。另外那個甜味是什麼？」  
「我看看。」伊森也拿了一份，分開夾在上面的吐司，用手指抹了一小塊黃色抹醬放進嘴裡，「好像是南瓜。」  
「南瓜！真特別。」他又咬了一口，「這樣搭配還蠻好吃的，布蘭特你不吃嗎？這是你買的吧？」  
結果他莫名其妙的被布蘭特瞪了一眼。又怎麼了？自己有經過同意才吃的耶？  
不管了，再咬一口，「這蘋果切得好薄喔，香蕉也是，是機器切的嗎？」  
用牙齒慢慢磨碎，吞進肚子裡，又咬一口，「南瓜泥的口感好綿好細喔，應該搗很久吧。我做過馬鈴薯泥，要搗很久吃起來才會綿綿的。」  
再咬一口，「南瓜的甜味跟水果的甜味好合耶！」看著手上，只剩一口了。  
「真的不錯耶，在哪裡買的啊，還有其他口味嗎？我下次也去買。」  
自己手上的那一塊三明治很快就吃完了，他盯著保鮮盒裡僅存的兩塊，又看了看正吃到一半的伊森和雙手空空的布蘭特，「呃，布蘭特，如果你吃不下的話……」  
「都給你們。」那個皺緊的眉頭沒有一點鬆開的跡象。「我不餓。」  
「給班吉吧，他看起來很喜歡。」伊森在一旁幫腔，將最後一口放進嘴裡。  
「不太好吧？」雖然他真的很喜歡，「那還有兩塊，我們一人一塊？」他端起保鮮盒遞到布蘭特面前，「你試試看，真的蠻好吃的，沒騙你啦。」  
布蘭特又惡狠狠的瞪了他一眼，幾秒後才伸手拿起一塊三明治，在看他急切的拿起自己的那塊三明治咬下去之後，才跟著慢吞吞的從邊邊咬了一口。  
他看著對方稍稍舒開的眉頭，得意的笑了起來，「如何，不錯吧？」  
布蘭特沒有回答他，只是緩慢的咀嚼著咬進嘴裡的那一口，在吞下去之後再咬了一小口，繼續咀嚼。  
他等了半天沒收到回應，只好拉開話題，「所以我們的午餐只有這個嗎？還是我叫個外送什麼的？」  
布蘭特的動作停頓了一下。他將手中咬了兩口的三明治放進保鮮盒，再將保鮮盒蓋上蓋子，「你們還沒吃飽吧？我們去一樓的咖啡廳吧。」

班吉自認已經算是這間咖啡廳的常客了，想不到這位代理局長比他還要更常光臨。才走近櫃台，布蘭特看也不看其他款的麵包，馬上拿了架上僅存的兩個焗烤雞絲潛艇堡放在結帳台前，太好了這個還有，他聽見布蘭特小聲的這麼說，搶在他們面前結了帳，還點了兩杯美式咖啡。其實他比較喜歡喝卡布奇諾。但被請客的人還挑剔就太不禮貌了，他們跟著端著餐盤的布蘭特坐到了角落的位置，看著請客的人將兩份潛艇堡和兩杯咖啡放在他和伊森面前。  
班吉指了指面前的餐點，「你不吃嗎？」  
「我吃這個。」布蘭特拿出剛剛提下來的保鮮盒，「我有跟老闆說我帶外食進來吃，你們別擔心。」  
不他不是擔心這個，「你從剛剛看起來臉色就不太好，而且又沒什麼食欲……所以你是身體不舒服嗎？」  
布蘭特打開保鮮盒的動作停頓了一下，「我很好。」  
「我也這麼想。」一直保持沉默的伊森突然接話，「布蘭特，你是不是身體不舒服？」  
「我沒有。」  
被他們關心的人語氣強硬的否認，「我很好，你們別擔心。」  
「別逞強，布蘭特，我們是朋友。」班吉發現布蘭特迴避了他的視線，更加肯定他的猜測沒有錯，「蘿倫說你從昨天就不太對勁。所以你昨天就已經身體不舒服了吧？」  
對方的手放在保鮮盒上，低著頭沒有說話。班吉又問了一聲，「布蘭特？我們已經說好要一起活著去找珍的唷？」

他們僵持了一陣子，才換得一個布蘭特的嘆息，「你們都太誇張了。只是腸胃炎而已。」  
「腸胃炎？」班吉反問，被瞪了之後才壓低聲音，「我以前也腸胃炎過耶，本來想說休息一個晚上就好，想不到隔天早上才喝杯牛奶就又拉又吐，之後好幾天都不敢吃東西了。」  
「不可以喝牛奶。」布蘭特馬上反應，「但可以吃清淡的食物。」  
「所以你才吃這個？」伊森指了指那兩個保鮮盒。「這不是買的吧？」  
布蘭特又遲疑了一會兒，才搖搖頭，「這不是買的，是局長宿舍的家務專員做的。」  
他跟伊森交換了視線，再同時轉向同一個人，提出相同的疑問，「家務專員？」  
「就是局裡請來幫忙打掃局長宿舍的人。」  
布蘭特稍微解釋了一下這個神祕的職務，聽起來有點像是局裡那些幫忙整理環境的清潔大媽，只是那個家務專員清潔的範圍是局長宿舍。這大概是局長的特權吧，班吉不得不承認他有一點羨慕，「也太幸福了吧，有人可以幫你做家事耶。而且還為你做了腸胃炎特製午餐，完全符合網路票選理想妻子的條件！」  
「他是個男的，年紀比我還大。」結果心目中幸福的代理局長擊碎了他的想像，「斷定家務專員是女性，這是個不該存在的社會成見－－」  
「不管是男是女，至少有人能幫你做家事，這不是很好嗎？」伊森插話。  
「那是為了未來的局長留下來的，」布蘭特打開保鮮盒，拿起自己咬了兩口的三明治，「我才不需要家務專員。」  
對了，這件事幫我保密吧，我不希望有人閒言閒語。布蘭特邊說著，邊咀嚼他手中的那份清爽又美味的三明治，班吉拆著潛艇堡的包裝袋，覺得其實布蘭特還挺需要家務專員的，至少如果有人可以在他腸胃炎的時候做飯給他吃的話，要他跟對方結婚都行。

　　■□■

跟昨天時時提醒他的抽痛感相比，今天腸胃的狀況幾乎讓他以為前天害他得半夜爬起來衝進廁所的恐怖劇痛只是一場惡夢。  
除了排便仍然有點稀，腹部惱人的不適已經減輕到不至於影響他集中注意力的程度了，布蘭特今天順利的完成他當天該做的工作，也一併完成了昨天留下來的部分；今天只要需要與局長秘書面對面交談的機會，他都保持著微笑和一定程度的友善，下班後的局長座車他也親自打電話安排，希望能彌補他昨天犯下的各種錯誤。在搭電梯下樓之前，他習慣性的踱到茶水間，站到他過去時常光顧的咖啡販賣機前面，掏出口袋中的零錢包，裡頭的零錢還足夠他買一杯咖啡，正當準備將錢投入機器的那一刻，他卻猶豫了。  
還是再忍耐個幾天吧，他想著，將零錢包收回口袋。

等他搭著局長座車回到宿舍，從屋內透出的燈光顯示仍然有人在裡頭等著。  
這次司機就沒有回頭給他一個擔憂的眼神了，他順著開門的動作下了車，沒敢給司機一個正面視線，只是如往常一般點頭示意；但這次杭利並沒有站在玄關迎接，他摸了摸自己平常放鑰匙的公事包內袋，突然想到自己早上出門時根本忘記帶上鑰匙，他懊惱的發出嘆息，在逐漸遠離的引擎聲中按下門鈴，站在他已經住了好幾個月的房子門口，等待別人來幫他開門。  
來開門的男人沒有穿圍裙，卻已經套上了夾克，也背上了背包，「晚安，布蘭特先生。晚餐剛熱好，趁熱吃吧。」  
「你要回去了嗎？」布蘭特有些吃驚。  
「是啊，我今天的工作已經結束，就不打擾您用餐了。」杭利垂著眼，臉上的笑容似乎比平時來的疲憊。  
他想起他們昨天的爭執，又想起今天對方為他特製的三明治，但卻想不起來為什麼自己昨天會拒絕這個男人拒絕得這麼徹底。他盯著對方的眼睛，發現那雙眼睛是淺灰色的，跟男人腳上穿的毛巾拖鞋是一樣的顏色。  
他看見男人嘴角的弧度微微上揚，「不過，如果您需要有人跟您一起享用那些太過清淡的食物，這部分我還幫得上忙。」  
他確實是這麼想的。因此也順著對方的話，「那就請你幫忙了。」  
對方擴大了臉上的笑容，「我的榮幸。」

今天晚餐明顯比昨晚豐富許多，餐桌上裝著切片馬鈴薯的盤子旁邊多了裝有蒸肉丸和紅蘿蔔條的盤子，中間同樣擺了一鍋肉湯，但他看見了有雞肉片飄浮在湯裡。空氣中飄散著烹煮肉類的香氣，他趁杭利背對他分裝菜餚時偷偷的深吸一口氣，明明才一天，他卻覺得自己彷彿一整年都沒有吃過肉了。  
杭利突然回過頭，「您今天還會覺得肚子痛、腹瀉或嘔吐嗎？」  
「嗯？」他愣了一下，「還好……怎麼了嗎？」  
「如果您還有這些狀況，那就先不要吃這個比較好。」杭利停下將肉丸盛進小盤的動作，「這個油脂成分高了一點，怕您的腸胃還沒有辦法負荷。」  
「我很好。」有肉怎麼可以不吃，「我沒問題。」  
對方看著他，臉上的微笑讓他一瞬間有些尷尬，「而且既然你都已經煮了……」  
「如果不舒服的話，請務必告訴我，我會再調整菜單。」家務專員邊說，邊把肉丸盛進他的盤子裡。  
他們相對而坐，盤子裡擺著相同的食物，他用叉子叉起還冒著熱氣的肉丸，咬了一口，熱呼呼的食物吃進嘴裡有種難以言喻的幸福感，他細細咀嚼著，邊透過眼角餘光觀察著對方。男人吃東西的氣勢跟體型不成正比，他將盤中的食物用叉子切成一小塊一小塊，再將不同的食物叉在一起放入口中，咀嚼的模樣認真又專注，看起來像是很享受這些餐點一樣。  
「你昨天提到『以你的經驗』，所以你過去也幫別人準備過這些餐點嗎？」他突然發問。  
男人含著叉子抬起頭，他看得出杭利對他提問的行為有些意外，但很快就恢復平常的表情，「不是完全同樣的菜單，但，是的，我有幫別人準備過類似的食物。」  
或可以稱這個為病人餐，男人淡淡的說，繼續擺動叉子將食物分開再組合。布蘭特放慢了自己用餐的速度，縱使始終低著頭看著盤中的食物，大部分的注意力卻放在對方帶點沙啞的聲音上頭。「曾經有一段時間，我都要為我太太準備這類口味清淡的飲食。」他聽見他說，「她不能夠吃有太多調味的餐點，因此外面的食物大多都沒辦法端上家裡的餐桌。我向原本工作的地方請了長假，回家照顧她，雖然可以選擇的食材和調味方式很有限，但為了不讓我太太吃膩，我只能想盡辦法變化菜色。這樣分切食物的吃法也是那時候養成的，這樣才能夠配合病人的進食速度。」杭利輕聲嘆息，「那段時間真的很辛苦。」  
這是這個男人第一次在他面前透露這麼多的私人訊息，他故作不經意的抬起頭，對方扶在餐盤邊的左手恰好落入他的視線，他看見了左手無名指上那枚滿是刮痕的金色戒指。  
「我大概也因為我太太的事而有點過度反應。」杭利苦笑，「如果給您造成壓力了真抱歉。」  
他不知道該做何回應，只能用湯匙搗弄著肉湯裡的雞肉片，「也沒有……」  
「這樣的話，」男人突然接話，「那明天我還能繼續幫您準備餐點嗎？」  
布蘭特噎住了。他看著對方燦爛的笑臉，一時之間找不到拒絕的理由。  
「……當初已經說好三天了，我不是不守信的人。」他移開自己的視線，嘟囔著，「而且這也算是契約範圍對吧。」  
「是的，這是契約範圍。」  
杭利的聲音在他頭頂上響起，面前的碗盤被收走，瓷器相疊碰出清脆的聲響，跟對方的聲音穿插在一起，「那再請您多多指教了。」

他坐在餐桌後，看著杭利端著碗盤走向洗碗機的背影。三天的話，明天就是最後一天了，他實在也還沒想到該怎麼跟人事處說更換家務專員的事，要說是對方做得不好嗎？還是工作態度不佳？後者可能勉強還有一些，但想起杭利大半夜還特別趕來這裡幫他，甚至願意親自送他去醫院，雖然不是自己要求的，但這也算是欠了對方一個大人情，就這樣讓他失業似乎也有點太過份了……  
「對了，布蘭特先生，您今天早上是不是特別起來等我？」  
這個問題讓他一時之間反應不過來。他實在不好意思老實說他確實有在等，「也還好，怎麼了嗎？」  
「真抱歉，明明是不想打擾您的睡眠，結果反而浪費了您的時間。」杭利啟動了洗碗機，在水槽旁掛著的毛巾上擦擦手，「明天我也會先在家裡做好您的早餐和午餐帶過來，讓您不用特別早起。」  
他都放話成這樣了，「你真的不用這麼費功夫的。」布蘭特想起今天被班吉極度稱讚的三明治，「對了，今天的三明治很好吃。」雖然他只吃了一塊。  
「您喜歡太好了。」杭利笑得眼睛都瞇成了一條線。 

離開前，男人邊告訴他如果有任何狀況都可以打電話聯繫，邊將自己穿的那雙淺灰色拖鞋收進背包，連這樣的小地方都考慮到了，布蘭特暗自驚嘆。他站在玄關，看著門被輕柔的關上，再回頭看看這間讓對方打掃了一個多月的屋子，從乾淨的地板、整齊的餐桌、發亮的客廳沙發、到茶几上的藍色花束，除了這段時間的備餐是對方主動要求之外，杭利至今仍然尊重他交辦的工作範圍，並且將他可以做的部分都認真做好。從一個雇主及雇用者的角度來看，這是個服從且認真的好員工；而嚴格說起來，他唯一不服從的原因也是出自於對他的關心。於公於私，這位家務專員都沒有被換掉的理由。  
跟這個男人面對面吃飯真的有這麼難以忍受嗎？他再度回憶今天吃飯的感覺，開始不再這麼確定了。


	8. 8

今天是為他的雇主備餐的第三天，也是他被宣稱擔任家務專員的最後一天。杭利不敢大意，一大早就爬起來準備雇主今天的早餐和午餐，看來食物果然還是拉近距離的最好方法，或許自己能不能繼續留下來做這份工作，就要靠今天的餐點了。  
他旋轉旋鈕讓烤箱預熱，盛了一鍋水放上瓦斯爐燒滾，在水槽裡放入牛番茄、菠菜、櫛瓜、羅勒，將他們全部洗淨，再將牛番茄、菠菜、櫛瓜和從冰箱拿出來的雞胸肉用滾水燙熟。牛番茄和菠菜切成小塊，再開了一罐玉米罐頭，將它們跟打散的兩顆蛋混合，在一個圓型烤皿內側塗上少量的橄欖油，將混合了所有食材的蛋液倒入烤皿內，推進烤箱內。  
在等待烘烤的期間，他先將放涼的雞胸肉剝成細絲，將一條軟式法式麵包對半切開，再拿了一些蒜頭，將它們跟羅勒一起切碎，加入一些橄欖油和勻，塗在麵包切面上，放上雞絲和切片的櫛瓜，闔上麵包放進保鮮盒裡，裝入提袋。等烤箱發出叮的一聲，他再拿出烤皿，用烘焙紙包好，跟著湯匙一起裝進另一個提袋中。  
他將裝了他所有打掃工具的背包背上了肩，拿起兩個提袋，抓起他的機車鑰匙走出家門。

抓準手錶秒針跳到準點的時機，他按下雇主住處的門鈴。  
「早安，布蘭特先生。」  
對方的臉色比起昨天又好上一點，他鬆了口氣，「您昨天吃完晚餐後有不舒服嗎？還會肚子痛、腹瀉或嘔吐嗎？」  
布蘭特搖頭，神情相當放鬆，視線看向他手上的兩個提袋，「這都是今天的？這麼多？」  
「是的。」他分別舉起兩個提袋，「這個蔬菜番茄烘蛋是早餐，這個羅勒雞絲軟法堡是午餐。烘蛋是連著容器一起烤的，可能會有點燙，您拿的時候要小心一點。」  
他的雇主整張臉都亮了起來，「已經可以吃得這麼豐盛了嗎？」  
「如果您昨天那樣吃腸胃沒有不適，那今天應該可以嘗試更多的食材了。」杭利看著目不轉睛盯著他手中提袋看的雇主，忍不住微笑，「其實如果加上炒的步驟或是加上更多調味可以變得更好吃，但一下子太過油膩怕您的腸胃還無法負荷，希望這樣料理還合您的口味。」  
對方嗯了一聲，但比起昨日的不耐，今天明顯友善許多，「那今天也麻煩你了。」  
「好的。」  
他接過鑰匙。

將帶來的食材放進幾乎已經全空了的冰箱裡頭後，杭利抱持著這是最後一次工作的覺悟，將所有被允許進入的區域都清掃過一圈；甚至包括廚房後方的洗衣房也納入了打掃範圍。他準備了滾筒洗衣機清潔劑，也將烘衣機的濾網拆了下來，連同客廳和餐廳的冷氣濾網一起清洗。要是能夠把衣服床單棉被都洗一洗就好了，他邊洗著濾網邊想著，可惜這些東西應該都在雇主的房間裡，洗衣房他還敢賭一賭，房間就鐵定是要有允許才能進入的禁地了；依布蘭特這個層級應該分配到的住所規劃推測，這棟房子應該還包含客房、孩童房和主臥室，而至今他還不被允許踏進那些區域，包括主臥室對面的那間廁所；那也是他在大半夜跑來這間屋子裡發現布蘭特的地方。都做到這個地步了事情卻還沒有進展，這讓杭利有點洩氣。  
掃除工作結束後，他開始進行處理帶來的食材，除了晚餐之外，他打算連明天的三餐都幫對方準備好，畢竟三天過後腸胃炎是否真的痊癒，如果布蘭特不坦陳面對自己身體的狀況，那麼他也沒有把握。  
雖然說博得布蘭特的信任是目標之一，不過堅持為布蘭特準備三餐這件事有點超過他原本的預期，自己其實並不是這麼喜歡做菜的人，說是順著兩人的進展走到這一步，談判的過程又不是這麼順利。是不是太認真了一點啊，他自嘲。但這麼做確實稍稍拉近了他們彼此的距離，並不是完全沒用的，他如此說服自己，邊將醃好的肉冰進冰箱裡。  
他站在走廊上，看著四扇關起的門，這是布蘭特還沒有完全信任他的表示。  
什麼時候才能更進一步呢？

　　■□■

「蘿倫，布蘭特在嗎？」  
衝進辦公室來的男人邊問著正在講電話的局長秘書，邊往裡頭的辦公室走，沒有稍等一下的意思。  
蘿倫對話筒那端大喊請您稍等，拋下話筒跳到了對方面前；這不是蘿倫第一次將這位傳奇特工給擋下來了，她微微喘氣，不確定自己是因為激動還是驚嚇，「韓特特工有什麼事嗎？」  
「我要找布蘭特，有緊急事件。」男人停下了腳步。  
她吁了口氣，「請讓我通報一下－－」  
「謝謝，蘿倫，我聽到了。」  
代理局長的聲音從內部辦公室傳了出來，「讓他進來吧，他如果真的要衝進來，沒有人能擋得住的。」  
聽見這個評論，男人對她笑了一下，隨即閃身鑽進了內部辦公室。  
被留在外面的她皺起了眉頭。

內部辦公室的門才剛關上，伊森就雙手撐在布蘭特的辦公桌上，鼻子幾乎要戳進他的臉。  
「布蘭特，我發現辛迪加的下一步行動了。」  
「這麼快？」  
他下意識左右張望，壓低聲音，「這次的情報正確嗎？」  
伊森點頭，目光熱切如炬。  
「你是不是查到什麼了？像是這個組織的成員或是據點？」  
「沒有，目前都還是一團謎。但我肯定這次的情報沒錯。」  
「你怎麼敢肯定？」  
伊森笑了笑，「商業機密。」  
布蘭特揉著太陽穴，這個男人是不是忘記自己現在他的長官？「所以這次的情報是？」  
「他們兩天後要從明斯克運送一批武器。」伊森往後退了一步，「我要去攔阻他們。」  
他馬上阻止這個總是隨自己意思行動的特工，「你不准一個人去。」  
「我知道，我會請班吉支援我。」  
「我是說，你應該提出正式的任務申請……」  
「來不及了，布蘭特。」伊森打斷他，「我現在就得出發，否則就來不及了。你能一起來嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「一起來。」伊森又再度往前壓進了身子，「我，你，跟班吉。」  
布蘭特往後貼在椅背上，拼命搖頭，「不行，伊森，不行。你知道我現在不是外勤特工，不能說要出任務就能出任務的，我－－」  
「但你是局長啊。」  
這位外勤特工理直氣壯，「你能決定自己要去哪裡吧。」  
我只是代理，他連反駁都沒有心思了，「就是因為這樣，所以我更不能隨意離開！」他對伊森大吼，隨即瞥了一下門的方向，再度壓低聲音，「至少蘿倫必須知道我去哪裡，就是外面那位局長秘書，你知道的，讓她可以在局裡有事時通知我，你明白嗎？」  
伊森眨了眨眼，「那我們現在去跟她講？」  
「該死。你真的不明白。」  
他很想站起身在辦公室裡踱步，或甚至做幾個伸展動作，但他忍住了；倒不如說是伊森的姿勢將他困在了辦公桌前，他瞪著那雙炯炯的綠色雙眼，嘆了口氣，「我給你們做後備支援。」  
「這樣我沒有人手－－」  
「我給你們做後備支援，就這樣。」這次換他打斷了對方，「你到了之後跟我聯絡，我會在局裡跟你們連線，告訴你們下一步該怎麼做。」  
他躺在椅背上雙手抱肘，「任務申請程序後補，這是我最大的讓步了，韓特特工。」  
他們維持同樣的姿勢僵持了幾秒鐘，伊森才再度往後退，「好吧。」他最後看了布蘭特一眼，轉身走向這間辦公室的門，在關上門前都沒有再次回過頭。

他嘆口氣，垮下了肩膀。  
跟伊森說的那些都是有實際理由的，以他現在的代理身分，他確實沒辦法擅離崗位；但還有一個他顧忌的原因。  
他看著桌上的烤皿，裡頭的烘蛋已經吃完了，目前他的腸胃還沒有不舒服的感覺。但這是杭利特製的清爽料理，他不確定如果直接開始食用一般的飲食，自己的腸胃能不能承受的住，如果真的因為沒有掌握好自己身體的狀況導致任務失敗，那他當初評估自己不適合出外勤而遞送報告轉任內勤不就成了一場笑話？  
但這個原因不需要解釋，何況他最擅長當個幫手了，布蘭特自嘲的想，將烤皿和湯匙收進提袋裡。

　　■□■

布蘭特在局長宿舍門前按下電鈴，站到一旁等候著。他準備聽到由遠至近的腳步聲，接著大門就會被打開，那位家務專員就會出現在門口；但等了一會兒卻沒有任何聲響，他疑惑的在門上敲著手指，幾秒後又按了一次電鈴，卻仍然沒有回應。他無奈的將手伸進了公事包裡，拿出他的鑰匙。  
「布蘭特先生！」  
這是那位家務專員的聲音，但聲音來源卻不是他面前的大門，而是他的身後。他疑惑的回過頭，看見杭利抱著一束花從車道那頭小跑步往這裡過來，「抱歉，我去買東西了，您等很久了嗎？」  
他搖頭，將鑰匙塞入口袋，往旁邊側過身，讓男人可以走到門前面將門打開。兩人的距離剛好讓對方抱著的花束停在他面前，他能夠聞到這束含苞鮮花帶著的淡雅香氣，讓他回憶起對方第一次來打掃的那天，讓他察覺屋內變化的關鍵氣味。手在口袋裡握住了鑰匙，他的生活也是從那天開始起了變化，但他卻就這麼讓這個變化成了常態，就跟他已經習慣客廳桌上總會擺著一束藍色的花一樣，花朵的香氣也成了這間屋子的常態。  
但當門開啟後，燉煮蔬菜和羊肉的氣味迎面而來，完全蓋住了花香。他被這股濃郁的香味震懾住了，忍不住深吸了一口氣，發現他的胃竟然有了久違的飢餓感，甚至好像發出了咕嚕咕嚕的聲音，「晚餐是什麼嗎？」布蘭特急忙出聲問，試圖掩飾肚子發出的尷尬叫聲。  
「不會讓您失望的。」杭利回頭對他微笑。

他們一人將花束放在茶几上，一人將公事包放在沙發上，兩人一前一後的走到餐桌前，他已經知道有人會替他拉開椅子，但今天餐桌上除了兩副餐具之外，卻只有兩個空盤和兩個空碗，沒有任何食物出現。他轉頭，看見他的家務專員正朝著香味的來源走去，不久後端出一鍋料理，「今天也算是肉湯，但是有一點不太一樣。」  
端出來的湯裡盛著許多馬鈴薯和紅蘿蔔，以及紮實的肉塊，在分裝到兩個碗中時杭利突然問，「您今天中午吃完後，有覺得肚子不舒服嗎？」  
這幾乎已經成了他這幾餐吃完後會被問的問題，他想也不想就回答，「沒有，都很好。」  
「因為這餐的料理比之前多了一點油脂，而且搭配的主食有糖和奶油，怕您如果還沒有痊癒的話吃了會不太舒服。」  
他認真的壓了壓自己的腹部，「我想應該沒有問題。」

今天的早餐和午餐已經令他相當驚艷，晚餐的菜色也毫不含糊，燉得軟爛的羊肉加上鬆軟的馬鈴薯和紅蘿蔔，再搭配能吸飽肉汁的蘇打麵包，明明只是平日晚餐，卻讓他以為今天是要慶祝什麼特別的日子－－  
是噢，他對杭利說今天是他身為家務專員的最後一天。想必對方也記得，所以特地準備了這樣的料裡吧，布蘭特覺得像這樣打算在最後一天好好表現一下的想法有點可愛。他抬頭，看著在他對面用手撥著麵包的男人，開始覺得這樣吃飯好像也沒什麼不好的。  
「早上的烘蛋吃起來怎麼樣嗎？」杭利突然出聲。  
他嚇了一跳，急忙將視線移到手中的麵包，假裝自己吃得很專注，「嗯，還不錯啊，只是吃的時後已經有點冷掉了。」  
「這樣嗎，那真可惜，剛出爐時是最好吃的。」  
對方的語調十分輕鬆自然，像是在談論天氣一樣，「還是明天早上我過來做早餐？」  
他倏地抬起頭，直接對上那雙望著他的淺灰色眼睛，那雙眼像對方勾起的嘴角一樣盈滿笑意。他原本就拿不定主意該怎麼做，這下子更是腦袋一片空白。  
「不需……」他本能的講出拒絕的話語，看見那雙帶笑的眼在那瞬間少了一些神采。  
這本來就不是他真正想講的話，現在也說不出口了。  
他必須刻意的清清喉嚨才能繼續說下去，「我是說，不需要是明天。」  
既然今天這樣的菜色也都沒有問題，明天開始應該就不需要再吃特製的飲食了，他邊解釋邊思索著下句話，「我認為你的工作時間可以改回一週一次了。」  
杭利點頭，微微皺起的眉間似乎還帶著一點擔憂和一絲期待。  
「那，」他接著說，「我們約下週一早上吧？」  
頓時對方舒開了眉頭。  
「好的。」杭利回以燦爛的微笑，「還要再來一碗嗎？」


	9. 9

在不可能任務情報局四樓的走廊尾端，有一間機密任務會議室，只有局長權限才能進入。布蘭特現在正帶著兩名特工待在裡頭，牆上連串的螢幕顯示著任務地點的空拍紅外線監測，代理局長在不大的空間裡來回踱步，他們才剛結束一場高度危險邊緣的任務支援，執行任務的人員就是哪裡危險哪裡去的韓特特工及他的小隊。  
在向回收小組下達回收命令後，布蘭特終於能離開機密任務會議室了。  
離開前他特別提醒伊森別忘記補上任務申請，他知道這位韓特特工算是局裡難得的元老級外勤，但他不知道歷任局長究竟是怎麼應對這位不按牌理出牌的男人。早知道自己當初會接下代理局長的職務，當時就應該要好好請教一下前任局長的。  
已經過了中午用餐的時間，他沒有先回到辦公室，而是搭乘電梯下了樓。布蘭特壓著自己當時痛到令他站不起身的位置，從那天他大半夜要杭利載他去醫院掛急診的慘劇到今天，已經沒有什麼感覺了，也沒有發生突然想跑廁所或想吐的情況。應該是痊癒了吧？在任務結束了的現在，他決定要挑戰一下自己目前的身體狀況。  
電梯到了一樓，他走到局內附設的咖啡廳裡，幸運的看到櫃台上寫著焗烤雞絲潛艇堡的立牌後還有兩份留在托盤上，他立刻買了一份，加上一杯美式咖啡，要了兩包糖，再搭電梯回到他的辦公室。起司和咖啡都是杭利要他乖乖忌口的食物，他已經有好幾天沒有嚐到它們的味道了，等回到了辦公室，他馬上動手撕開潛艇堡的塑膠包裝袋，迫不及待的咬下一口。  
等他咽下口中的食物，他緩緩的放下那個被他視為好吃的餐點，盯著它發起愣來。這味道跟記憶中的好像不太一樣……他將買來的食物擱在一旁，拉開抽屜，將杭利替他準備的保鮮盒拿了出來。  
讓家務專員準備餐點的承諾，也在昨天劃下了尾聲。但杭利仍然為他備妥了今天的三餐，全都裝進保鮮盒再存放在變得空蕩蕩的冰箱裡，上頭還標示了這是哪一餐以及加熱的方式。他打開上頭寫著午餐的保鮮盒，震驚的看著裡頭排列整齊的三明治捲，吐司捲成螺旋狀，裡頭的餡料有的是黃色的雞蛋、有的是白色的鮪魚沙拉、有的是綠色的小黃瓜、有的是橘色的南瓜、有的是紅色的火腿，看起來繽紛美味。他怎麼會去買那個口味單調的焗烤雞絲潛艇堡？他再也不看被他放在一旁的潛艇堡，立刻開始享用家務專員細心製作的午餐。想到今天回家就沒有美味又溫暖的食物香氣迎接他，布蘭特不免覺得有些惋惜，卻又因著自己有了這種感覺而生氣。才短短三天，他竟然已經開始眷戀另一種生活，這是在有了家務專員之前完全沒想過的，簡直就像是……有了新的對象一樣。  
他猛地甩了甩頭，把這個誇張的想法甩到一邊，拿起一個鮪魚沙拉三明治捲放入口中。他舔著手指，翻著自己的行事曆，突然發現跟他的家務專員約好一起吃早餐的那個星期一，剛好是九月的第一個星期一。看著那個紅色的日期，他思索了好一陣子，還是下定決心拿起自己的手機。

『您好，這裡是杭利。』  
是他連續聽了四天的聲音。  
「這裡是布蘭特，」他又拿起一個火腿三明治捲，「下週一你不用過來了。」  
聽筒那端沉默了好幾秒鐘才再度出聲，『這句話的意思是……我被開除了嗎？』  
這下吃驚的換成了布蘭特。  
「不，」他想了一下自己剛剛說了什麼，「不，我不是這個意思。」  
下週是九月第一個星期一，他解釋，是勞動節，全國的勞工都應該獲得一天假期。  
「那天應該是你的休假日，所以不用過來。」  
杭利發出一聲輕笑，『我一週也只有那天需要上班，不需要休假的。』  
「不行，規定就是規定。」布蘭特堅持，「那天全國勞工都放假，你是勞工，你也應該放假。」  
『那我下週改成週二過來？』  
「不用。下週就好好休息吧，早餐可以下次再約。」他咬了一口三明治捲，幾天沒能嘗到的醃製肉品香氣讓他滿足得瞇起眼睛，「畢竟這一週真的麻煩了你很多。」他真心誠意的說。  
『那……』  
他的家務專員拉長了聲音，『既然我那天休假，我想去買些食材煮一頓豐富的晚餐。您覺得這個主意如何？』  
「唔。」正在享受對方手藝的布蘭特聽著覺得有點羨慕，「很好啊。這安排很不錯。」  
『那您那天晚上能早點下班嗎？』  
他拿著手機瞪圓了自己的眼睛。  
「我不是說讓你休－－」  
『是休假啊，所以我想趁難得的假期煮些美食，跟我的朋友一起享用。』杭利的聲音愉悅的上揚，『請問我有這個榮幸邀請您一同用餐嗎？』

　　■□■

「乾杯！」  
四個盛滿啤酒的大玻璃杯碰在一起，發出清脆的聲響。  
同樣是那間小酒館，同樣是角落的圓桌，但不同於上次歡送珍那樣帶點感傷的氣氛，這次是為了任務順利完成舉辦的慶功宴，所以他們桌上的食物多了一倍，續杯的飲酒量也多了一倍。  
「為了慶祝伊森還活著，這攤要吃夠本也喝夠本才對。」路德說，舉手又招了一輪啤酒。  
「對！為了慶祝伊森又打破了紀錄！」班吉舉起一隻炸得酥脆的雞翅在空中揮舞，「伊森證明了人類沒有極限！」  
布蘭特揉了揉眉心，「你們會這樣說是因為我買單吧……」  
「做為這次最沒有風險的人，你買單是應該的。」伊森拍拍他的肩，「何況這頓也是慶祝你腸胃痊－－」  
布蘭特拿了一隻雞腿塞進了對方的嘴裡。  
雖然他跟伊森和班吉很熟，不過這次只是他第二次跟路德吃飯，第一次還是因為在咖啡廳偶遇班吉，而路德恰巧跟他坐在一起的關係；健康狀況算是私事，他不喜歡讓不熟悉的人知道。而且既然記得他不久前才腸胃炎，你們這兩個人點了滿桌的炸物是怎麼回事？  
他在心底腹誹著，將炸雞的外殼剝掉，配著啤酒小口的咬著雞肉，「不過我說真的，我們正在因為不當行為被調查中，下次出任務別再違反規定了。」他瞪了路德一眼，「還有班吉，你的道具好像還是不怎麼靠譜啊。」  
「但我還是開了對的門啊！」班吉大聲抗議，「對的門！」  
是是是，布蘭特安撫著有點醉意的班吉，「伊森，你的運氣再好也有限度，這次還好班吉總算是開了對的門。」他特意加重了『總算是』三個字。  
「運氣也是實力的一部分，這句話就是伊森‧韓特的人生寫照。」  
當事人還沒回話，他的多年好友先出聲反駁，引起半醉了的另一個崇拜者吹口哨附和。  
伊森聳聳肩，手上拿著啃了一半的雞腿，「我們接到的總是那種危險性高又橫跨各國的任務，沒有一點運氣的話很難完成的。」  
「這也是沒錯啦。」  
他乾巴巴的喝了一口啤酒。

整場聚會就在班吉不斷重複任務當時的驚險以及伊森的神勇事蹟中度過，而且說話的人實在太過激動，就連路德和布蘭特聯手也無法阻止他將執行任務的經過大聲喧嘩。但算了，畢竟看到自己的朋友攀在飛機外頭這種事確實是生命中難得一遇，就算旁邊有人在聽大概也不會相信這是事實。布蘭特當時在會議室裡，只能看到現場的熱反應監視畫面，以及靠他們在無線電那端的回報內容判斷任務進程，沒有想到當時伊森所謂的『在飛機上』竟然是攀在跳傘門外頭，還一直攀到飛機都升空了才等到跳傘門被打開。「你們知道嗎？當飛機起飛時他雙腳都懸空了！飛機升天後連我也看不到了，後來你是怎麼進去的？」班吉灌了一口啤酒，問著坐在他旁邊的伊森。  
「門打開的瞬間被氣壓吸進去。就這樣。」伊森聳聳肩，「不過因為機艙的門也開了，被吸進去的時候差點從機艙門掉出去。」  
班吉倒抽了一口氣，「是我開錯門害的嗎？」  
「不，你沒有開錯。之後也是要從那個門把武器拖下去啊。」伊森壓住激動的班吉肩膀，「總之你做得很好，班吉。現在出任務不能沒有你了。」  
班吉看起來都快哭出來了；旁邊的路德則是早就翻了好幾個白眼。布蘭特在一旁忍住笑，舉起手幫他的這些朋友們再續了一輪酒。

或許是任務順利完成太過亢奮，也可能是班吉把任務內容講得太生動氣氛太嗨，他覺得自己今晚比之前還多喝了兩杯酒，一直到結帳時，布蘭特覺得自己也有些醉意了，  
「要不要去續攤？」班吉提議，喝了最多酒的也是他，整張臉紅得像是一顆長毛的大番茄。  
伊森立刻同意的附和，布蘭特則是猶豫了一下；而剛剛說要喝夠本的路德卻是第一個說不的，「我明天還要飛巴西，再喝下去坐飛機會很想死。」  
最後布蘭特也拒絕了續攤的提議，他的腸胃才剛好，不想要太操勞它們；班吉見狀，也乾脆建議改為下次再聚，他們也都欣然同意。四人在店外各自道別，伊森搭路德的便車，班吉則騎了自己的機車，都先離開了，他打電話招了台計程車，客服請他在原處等待，承諾會馬上掉一台空車給他。  
時序邁入九月，天氣已經稍微有了一點涼意，他站在路邊等待著，享受因酒精發熱的身體在微涼風中吹拂的舒適感，布蘭特瞇起眼睛，想起下週一的晚餐約會，下意識的彎起嘴角。


	10. 10

當他要離開辦公室時，再度收穫到局長秘書瞪圓了眼睛的表情。  
「我要下班了。」他主動向對方微笑，「今晚我跟人有約，必須早點過去。」  
蘿倫了然的點點頭，「需要幫您安排車子嗎？」  
他只思考了一下子，「不用，我自己搭計程車就好。謝謝妳。」  
在局長座車上他一向是嚴肅沉默的，但今天他可能很難藏住自己的好心情；他可不希望繼續加深駕駛的誤會。  
現在算是大多數人的下班時間，交通繁忙的緣故，讓他回宿舍的路上比預料的還不順利，他看著周圍來來去去的車流，有點焦急，乾脆拿出手機撥出他已經存在通訊錄裡頭的電話。  
『您好，這裡是杭利。』對方的聲音像是跳舞般輕快，『是布蘭特先生嗎？』  
他忍不住微笑，「是我，我已經下班了，但路上有點塞車，可能會耽誤一點時間。」  
『不要緊。該準備的我都準備好了。等您回來我再完成最後一個步驟。』  
聽起來好像有點複雜，「你煮了什麼嗎？」  
『這就等您回來親自品嘗了。』  
這般愉快的語氣，他幾乎可以想像對方現在瞇起眼睛微笑著的樣子，他也跟著勾起嘴角，「好，我會期待著。」

他要求計程車停在距離宿舍一條街外的路口，並給了司機足夠的車子和豐厚的小費，司機接過錢，熱情的在他的手裡塞了一張名片，要他下次還打算搭計程車的時候務必再聯絡，他客氣的點點頭，提著公事包下了車。  
沿路的住宅都亮著燈，透過明亮的窗戶可以看到一家人圍在餐桌邊用晚餐的景象，過去他不覺得這樣有什麼特別的，同樣的食物一個人吃和很多人一起吃味道不是都一樣嗎？但他現在覺得，偶爾有人陪著一起吃飯，食物好像真的有變得比較好吃。或許哪一天他會懷念起腸胃炎第一天杭利特別熬煮給他喝的清淡肉湯也說不定。  
他停在局長宿舍外面的車道上，看見裡頭的光線映在一個蹲著的人身上，對方的影子從拉著窗簾的大扇窗戶裡透出，投射在外面的石板地上。這扇窗的內部面對著客廳，他總習慣將窗簾拉上，這樣才不會讓路過的人看見他正在做的事，縱使他可能只是在吃外帶消夜邊看重播的電視劇。杭利始終是在維持這間屋子原貌的條件下進行家務工作，嚴格說起來，除了上週腸胃炎時杭利提出幫忙準備三餐的請求外，這位家務專員從來沒有做過任何他沒有授權過的事，像是進入那兩間他從未使用過的房間，或是他的客房和主盥洗室。  
他很清楚這些其實都是契約範圍，到時候如果他反過來控訴對方不夠盡責，吃虧的會是這個聽話的家務專員，而不是他。上週他怎麼沒想到呢？這明明就是更換家務專員的最佳理由，但也是他最後踩了剎車的關鍵。他慶幸上週沒有因為一時的情緒而向人事單位提出家務專員的請求，他簡直無法想像再跟另一個人磨合，而且那位另一個人還不能保證會像杭利一樣尊重他的意見。  
他輕手輕腳的走向宿舍大門，從公事包裡拿出鑰匙，正準備插入鑰匙孔，突然停住了動作。  
他轉而按下門鈴，再退回到車道上，看見客廳裡的人影站起身，往玄關的方向移動，很快就消失在窗戶的邊緣。不久後，門口的鎖發出喀拉喀拉的解鎖聲，門向內被拉開，圍著圍裙的杭利站在門前，對著他微笑。  
「晚安，布蘭特先生，歡迎回來。」  
布蘭特瞬間覺得有點不好意思，「我回來了。」他小聲的回答，走過側過身讓開通到的杭利身邊，踏入屋內。  
隔了三天，他再度被食物的香氣籠罩，他必須承認他懷念這個。今天聞到的味道比之前更豐富刺激，他在空氣中嗅了嗅，「今天的菜有加辣椒嗎？還有番茄－－」  
「還有伏特加呢。」  
杭利站在已經擺好餐具的餐桌前，對他比出了邀請的手勢。  
他如往常一般先走到客廳，將公事包放在沙發上，看到了放在茶几旁地板上的花束包材和剪下的花莖，茶几上是剛插好的藍色花束，他想起上週他親眼看見這個男人坐在地板上插花的樣子，看對方外表粗獷，整理花束的動作卻出乎意料的細膩，男人寬厚的手將花束的包裝小心的拆開，接近莖部尾端的枝葉剪除，再將浸在水中的莖斜斜切除一段，最後連同水加進洗淨的花瓶裡，細細調整每支花朵的位置，那一刻專注的模樣讓布蘭特移不開視線。  
「我一直忘了問你。」他開口，「那束藍色的花是什麼花？」  
「那是鳶尾花。」杭利回答，「很漂亮對吧？」  
「確實。」他同意，邊回頭眺望著還含苞待放的花朵，邊移動到餐桌旁邊。

他自然的坐進杭利替他拉開的位置，看見桌上只有一個裡頭盛滿東西的高腳杯，其他就只有兩個空空的小盤子。  
「這是鮮蝦雞尾酒沙拉。」杭利沒有像往常一樣坐到他的對面，而是站在一旁幫他介紹，「裡頭有切細的萵苣、酪梨和新鮮蝦子，再淋上美乃滋、番茄醬、辣椒粉、檸檬汁、辣醬、黑醋和一點白蘭地調和而成的醬汁，試試看吧。」  
聽起來味道非常豐富，布蘭特恨不得趕快試試它的美味，但－－「為什麼只有一份？你不跟我一起吃嗎？」  
「在您享用這道前菜的時候，我得去廚房完成最後一個步驟。」杭利對他眨眨眼，「別吃得太快了。」  
在他困惑的眼神中，這個男人轉身回到了廚房。  
他帶著疑惑和一絲期待，將注意力移回面前的高腳杯，上頭擺著萊姆切片，蝦子上面淋著粉黃色的醬汁，從透明杯身看得到底下的綠色酪梨和生菜絲。他用叉子叉起一隻蝦子放入口中，再搭配底下的酪梨，這是他未嘗試過的食材組合，他細細咀嚼著慢慢品嘗，原本想著要聽對方的建議不要吃得太快，但這樣的組合太過順口，忍不住一口接著一口的吃，很快杯中的食物只剩下舖底的生菜絲了；這時一陣濃郁的香氣飄進他的鼻間，他嚼著沾有醬汁的生菜絲抬起頭，看見從廚房裡面竄出一陣濃煙。  
他嚇得從椅子上站起來，衝進廚房，差點跟端著一個大盤子的杭利撞得滿懷。  
「有東西燒起來了嗎？」他急忙問。但他沒有聞到燒焦的氣味，只聞到奶油香夾著一股辛辣味。  
杭利捧著盤子對他笑了笑，「別擔心，那是今天的主菜，很快就好了。」  
對方將盤子放在桌上，很快又轉頭回到廚房，沒多久再端了一個大盤子出來。布蘭特跟在家務專員身後回到餐桌，看到桌上的食物，忍不住發出一聲驚嘆。  
新端上桌的第一個盤子是拌了紅醬的義大利寬麵，「這是血腥瑪莉寬板麵。」杭利特別補充，「調味除了辣椒醬外還加了伏特加，不過我有點火燒過，酒精應該沒有殘留太多。」第二個盤子是濃煙的來源，原來是一道燒烤料理，「這是辣椒奶油烤龍蝦，一樣放了辣椒，都是重口味的食物。」他看著布蘭特，眼神嚴肅但笑容不減，「我相信您的腸胃炎應該痊癒了，所以大膽的做了這樣的菜色。您要坦陳面對自己的身體喔，如果不能吃請直接跟我說。」  
布蘭特早就恨不得直接開動了，「沒問題的。」他說，「我昨天已經跟同事去喝酒了，到現在今天腸胃也出沒什麼狀況。」  
「原來您已經先慶祝了。」杭利的表情看起來十分惋惜，「我還以為我是第一個幫您慶祝身體康復的人呢。」  
「他們不是為了我，而是為了－－」任務兩個字差點出了口，很快布蘭特就轉了過來，「一個大型投資案順利簽約，我請了負責執行的小組成員到公司附近的小酒館吃頓便飯，如此而已。」  
「那，我得感謝他們讓我安心點了。」杭利不知道從哪裡變出了一瓶白酒和兩只高腳玻璃杯，「我們今天也來小酌一下吧。」

晚餐就如同看起來一樣驚人的美味，寬板麵煮得軟硬適中，調味又香又辣，龍蝦配上拌有辣椒的奶油一起燒烤，香味濃郁滋味甜美，搭配杭利選擇的白酒更凸顯了鮮味，如果不是有親眼看見龍蝦燒烤時竄出的煙，布蘭特會以為杭利是去哪一個高級餐廳打包了這些料理，他得拼命克制自己才不要吃得太過豪邁；但他發現製作這些美味料理的人本身卻沒有吃得太多，反而是偷偷觀察著他吃東西的樣子，看見他捲了一大捲麵放入嘴巴還會露出非常小幅度的笑容。  
「你吃這麼少，會害我以為你加了什麼料，所以自己不敢吃。」他開著玩笑。  
杭利愣了一下，立刻回了一個調皮的笑容，「我是看您這麼喜歡，怕搶了您的食物，才吃得比較含蓄的。」接著停頓了一下，「不過還是讓您知道真相吧，其實這些菜我都是第一次做。」  
「第一次！」布蘭特是真的很驚訝，「看起來像是你的拿手菜啊？」  
杭利笑著搖搖頭，「這都是網路上看來的。有聽過戈登•拉姆齊嗎？我是照他的影片做的。看您吃的樣子，應該還不算失敗吧。」  
「那我晚一點要去找找影片，看今晚的成果跟標準版差了多少。」他邊用叉子捲著麵邊問，「這幾天的料理也都是參考那位名廚師的傑作嗎？」  
「有些是，有些不是。」對方將龍蝦肉從殼上一點一點的剝下來，「有些是我過去幫我太太準備過的料理。」  
布蘭特停下了捲麵的動作。猶豫了一會兒後，他小心翼翼的開口，「我可以請問一件事嗎？尊夫人是不是……」  
杭利自然的接了下去，「是的，她已經過世了。」  
「所以你才會來當家務專員嗎？」他看見杭利瞪大眼睛的樣子，連忙補充，「因為你看起來實在不像是專門從事這個行業的人……」他想起蘿倫說的話，「不過會這樣想就是刻版印象了，我道歉。」  
「不用道歉，我自己也這麼覺得。」對方嘴角上揚，眉頭卻微微皺起，「而且你說的也沒錯，我的確是因為我太太過世的緣故，才來應徵家務專員的。」男人的語調放慢，語氣柔軟，「大概是兩年前的事吧，我太太舊疾病發後，我向公司請了長假，回到老家照顧她；四個月前，她過世了。」  
我很遺憾，布蘭特輕聲說，杭利苦笑著搖搖頭，「其實我們心裡都有準備，而且，實際上我們也離婚很多年了。」  
他手上的叉子差點掉下來，握柄在盤緣敲出了清脆聲響，他急忙再度握緊。  
「看來這件事讓您比較驚訝？但我公司的人都知道，這也是我逃避回去工作的原因。」男人嘆了口氣，「當年我離婚後，就不斷有人要幫我介紹新對象，但我根本沒有興趣，只能找各種藉口拒絕，我還戴著結婚戒指也是因為這個原因。現在如果知道我太太已經過世了，大概會更積極了吧。為什麼會有人這麼喜歡幫別人找對象呢？」  
「我也很想知道。」布蘭特感同身受的點頭。他在局裡也少不了被這樣對待，真的很煩。  
「所以我決定先不要回到之前的工作崗位，而是來這裡工作，也多虧貴公司願意雇用我。有句匈牙利諺語也說了，『Szégyen a futás, de hasznos.』，逃避固然可恥，但是卻很有用。」  
杭利的表情看起來十分無奈；他看著對方這副模樣，心裡總覺得不太爽快。  
「你可以把一切都推給你前妻啊。就說『我得先經過我前妻的同意。』這樣不是更有用嗎？」還沒有細想，這樣的話就脫口而出。布蘭特說完，才覺得自己這麼說好像不是這麼妥當；但杭利卻笑了起來。  
「您提出了一個很不錯的建議呢。」他將挑出來的龍蝦肉放在布蘭特的盤子上，「嗯，這個說法應該比『我是同性戀』來得更有用。」  
這次他手上的叉子是真的掉下來了，摔在盤子上發出匡的一聲巨響，「啊，抱歉。」他急忙拿起自己的餐巾擦拭濺到桌上的醬汁。  
對方也拿起餐巾幫忙擦拭桌面，「果然還是嚇到您了嗎。」他低聲的說，笑容苦澀。  
「沒有－－呃，」他囁嚅著，「好吧，有一點。這也是你公司的人都知道的事嗎？」  
「不是，目前只有我太太和你知道而已。順帶一提，我太太是知道我是同性戀後才跟我結婚的。」  
「這樣啊。」  
杭利似乎沒有繼續說下去的打算，布蘭特也沒有繼續問；他覺得心裡那股不太爽快的感覺消失了一點。  
他又開始捲起麵條，正當他將叉子上的麵放入口中時，他聽見對方開口：「那可以換我請問您一件事嗎？」  
布蘭特急忙將口中的食物咀嚼個幾下後吞進肚子裡，「有什麼問題嗎？」  
「這棟房子……不是您的房子吧？」  
他暗自抽了口氣，提高了警覺，「你怎麼會這麼想？」  
「因為這裡太沒有生活感了。」杭利環視著四周，從他們坐的位置可以看到餐廳及客廳的全貌，還有廚房的一部分，「這裡的用具都很齊全，但是卻很少被使用過，感覺像是屋子裡本來就有的東西，而不是您為了自己需要才買的。所以我才會猜測您是幫什麼人在維護這棟房子，甚至為此還請了一個家務專員。」杭利指了指自己，「說實話，除了這棟房子本身就很乾淨以外，您也實在沒有給我太多工作量，我薪水領得很心虛呢。」  
對方的說法讓他笑出了聲，「我第一次聽到有人還嫌工作量太少的？」他的說法換來杭利嚴肅的點頭。  
「我是說真的，布蘭特先生，您可以再信任我一點。」  
他看著對方認真的神情，噗嗤一聲，「你的嘴角有番茄漬。」  
「什麼？」男人用手背抹了抹自己的嘴角，「啊，真的耶。等等，您犯規了，怎麼可以扯開話題？」對方抱怨著，但笑容很溫暖，讓他忍不住也跟著微笑。  
「你說得沒錯，這棟房子不是我的，我也不是總經理。我是－－」不可能任務情報局的代理局長，「老闆的代理人，我現在住在這裡，是在幫未來的老闆保管這棟房子。」他跟著對方的視線，環視著自己住了將近快一年的空間，「過去是我的前老闆住在這裡，他是個很好的主管，也是他提拔我，我才能升到現在的位置。可惜因為一場意外……」他想起他跟前局長坐在車上時猝不及防的那一槍，「如果當時我們沒有去俄羅斯出差就好了。」  
這永遠會是他心中的傷痛之一，他在當外勤特工時沒能保護好伊森的妻子也是。雖然伊森親口告訴他他的妻子還活著，但看見上一刻還活生生的人下一刻就成了一具屍體，這樣的傷痕是無法輕易抹滅的。  
突然一個溫暖的手掌貼上他的肩，他嚇得縮了一下，抬頭看見杭利已經從餐桌那端站起身，憂慮的看著他，「布蘭特先生，您還好嗎？」  
他放鬆了緊繃的肌肉，點點頭，「我沒事。」他嘆息般的說，「我沒事。」

他們繼續將所剩無幾的餐點清空，再一起將空盤端進廚房，杭利一步步的示範如何使用洗碗機，雖然之前沒有使用過，不過布蘭特很快就明白訣竅，往後當他吃完家務專員為他準備的便當後，就可以直接把保鮮盒帶回來放進洗碗機了。  
原本以為今日的大餐就到此為止，想不到杭利的下一步行動讓布蘭特幾乎想要鼓掌，他神奇的家務專員從烤箱裡端出了一盤甜點，幾個炸得金黃的甜甜圈躺在盤上，上面灑滿剔透的糖粉。  
「這是我答應您的。」對方將那盤甜點放在了客廳的茶几上。  
「看起來很不錯，是哪一家的甜甜圈嗎？」布蘭特好奇的問。  
「是我做的。」杭利對他微笑。  
布蘭特覺得對方的笑容簡直會發光。

他們移動到了沙發區，Ｌ型的沙發剛好讓他們一人一邊，搭配晚餐的那瓶白酒還沒喝完，杭利將酒和酒杯移到客廳，斟滿了一杯放在他前方的桌面上；布蘭特的手上才剛拿起一個甜甜圈，酒杯需要稍後。他邊吃著甜滋滋的甜點，邊跟杭利分享著效率提高的烘衣機。  
「啊，被發現了嗎？」杭利眨了眨眼，「上週我想說那是我工作的最後一天了，乾脆把冷氣機和烘衣機的濾網都給－－」  
「你有拿房間裡的冷氣機濾網嗎？」布蘭特立刻問，對方也馬上搖頭。  
「沒有您的允許，房間我是一定不會進去的。」男人端起自己的酒杯，「這部分我敢向您保證。」  
他點點頭，「我相信你的保證。」  
他們又聊起了自己的旅遊經歷，布蘭特自己其實沒有真正旅遊過幾次，大部分都是因著任務或出差的緣故從一個國家跑到另一個國家；相較之下杭利的旅遊經驗就相當豐富了，布蘭特聽著對方講述著在冷戰期間於俄羅斯短期停留的日子，邊回憶著自己跟著前任局長出差那幾天的見識，邊比較同地區不同時期的差異，這類的資訊讓他著迷。  
除了旅遊經歷之外，杭利也和他分享了學習做菜期間發生的趣事，還有自己家裡布置的習慣等等，布蘭特也聊到下班後喜歡的休閒娛樂和自己喜歡的點心店，隨著話題越來越輕鬆，他們兩人的坐姿也越來越隨興，布蘭特習慣性的抓了一個抱枕抱進懷裡，將兩隻腳抬上沙發，整個人在沙發上縮成了一顆球。  
這樣的氣氛令他心安，之前那種被侵入生活空間的不適感已經不存在了，他覺得就這樣一直下去也很不錯。

但在其中一個話題暫時結束後，杭利拿出自己的手機。  
「我似乎該回去了？」他邊說，邊從側靠在沙發上的隨興姿勢坐挺了身子。  
他已經有些微醺，保持著抱著抱枕的姿勢，手上還拿著喝乾的高腳玻璃杯，從枕頭邊緣仰首看向對方，「你要回去了嗎？」  
「是啊。」杭利對他微笑，「已經太晚了，你明天還要上班吧？」  
他皺著眉點點頭。  
「那您還是早點休息吧。」杭利從沙發上站起身，拿起自己的酒杯和桌上原本裝了甜甜圈的空盤，再從他的手中抽走杯子，「我把這些收拾一下後就離開了。」  
布蘭特沒有回話，只是將下巴撐在抱枕上，看著對方拿著那些東西走向廚房的背影。那頭見面時及肩的長髮現在已經長過了肩膀，從後方看不見頸部的皮膚，但仍然能透過皮製夾克的線條觀察到對方厚實的肩膀和挺直的背脊。雖然初見面時對方的外型讓他第一時間判斷這個男人無法信任，但現在他要收回這個評價，看來杭利已故的妻子比他更有識人的眼光，懂得選擇這個男人做為他的終身伴侶。

他想，其實杭利可以不用急著離開的。  
這棟屋子有三個房間，除了他自己使用的臥室之外，還有兩間客房，要讓一個人留宿並不是做不到的事；但他懊惱的想起那兩間客房他從未使用過，也未曾打掃過，床單和被子可能都需要再洗過才能使用。更重要的是，他不知道如何開口要對方留下。  
杭利從廚房走了出來，拿起放在沙發上的夾克，穿上了身，再揹起放在角落的背包，收起拖鞋，赤腳走向玄關。  
「那個……」  
他低聲說，「我……」  
杭利回過頭。他不知道從那雙銳利的眼中看到的期待是實際存在的還是自己的幻想。  
「還有什麼事嗎，布蘭特先生？」  
他看著那個嘴角揚起的弧度，嚥了一口唾液。

「……下週見。」  
他吐出一句嘆息。  
杭利依舊是淡淡的笑容，對他輕輕點頭，「下週見。」

直到大門關上，布蘭特才沮喪的將自己的臉埋進抱枕裡。  
要不要留下來過夜呢？現在很晚了，在這裡留一晚吧？反正這裡有客房，就留在這裡吧？諸如此類的話哽在他喉間，他卻連半句都吐不出來。改天應該請杭利打掃一下那兩間客房，讓它們變得可以住人後，或許下次他就能將留宿邀請更自然的說出口。今天晚上的氣氛明明這麼好，如果時間可以再長一點就好了。

真希望今天可以不要結束。

　　■□■

大門關上後，杭利沒有馬上走到機車停放的地方，而是走到他剛離開那間住宅的對面，躲在路燈照不到的死角，眺望那棟他打掃了兩個月的房子。  
他壓著自己夾克右胸前的位置，那裡有一支手機，是他另一個工作使用的；今天那支手機響了起來。  
原本以為自己還有時間，但從電話那頭傳來的報告，事情突然失控到了不得不馬上處理的地步，如果他再繼續躲在這份工作之後，當他必須接手時，恐怕已經無法挽回了。他要求再給他一週，讓他可以把這裡的工作告一個段落；但他其實更希望能夠一直這樣下去，布蘭特今晚難得敞開了自己，他終於聽見對方談起了那件重要的事，但其實他更希望聽對方談起更多更多不重要的事，談起更多有關於自己的事。  
那間屋子裡還有四扇門是他還不被允許開啟的，布蘭特還沒有完全的信任他；但一週後他就要親手關上所有的門。他看著那棟住宅的燈從玄關開始一盞一盞的熄滅，覺得自己的希望也跟著熄滅。如果時間可以再長一點就好了。

真希望今天可以不要結束。


	11. 11

今天是他跟杭利約好了要一起吃早餐的日子。繼上次對方說要做三明治的那次之後，他又再一次將手機鬧鐘調早一個小時；他卻在鬧鐘響起之前就睜開了眼睛。動作俐落的盥洗完畢，換上西裝打上領帶，就連公事包也都整理好了，他坐在客廳的沙發上，看著電視上的晨間新聞，等待他的家務專員抵達。  
杭利則是比平時早了三十分鐘按下電鈴，此時他正斜靠在沙發上，快要進入夢鄉，卻被電鈴聲嚇得差點從沙發上滾下來。他急忙站起身稍微整理了一下身上的服裝，再去玄關替對方開了門，男人站在門口，笑容滿面的向他道聲早安，但不同於過去總是他往門外走，這次是對方走進了門；他突然有種立場交換的感覺，像是自己在等待對方返家一樣。可惜不管是他或是對方，都沒有這間屋子的正式使用權。  
男人一進門，立刻就進了廚房；才過十分鐘，兩盤冒著熱氣的餐點就被端了出來，他已經將桌上的餐具都擺放好，人也在餐桌旁就定位了，「我覺得早餐是最適合吃蛋的時間。」杭利說，將其中一盤放到布蘭特面前。  
對方準備的早餐並不複雜，只是簡單的炒蛋、烤麵包和煎烤蔬食，但卻十分美味又飽足，他咬著沾有蛋液和橄欖油的酥脆麵包，看著坐在他對面的男人優雅的將炒蛋用叉子送進嘴裡，突然想到一件重要的事，「對了，今天前面兩間房間可以麻煩你打掃一下嗎？」  
他感覺到對方用餐的動作停滯了一下，「好的，沒問題。」隨即立刻答應下來。  
「包括床組和棉被可能都需要清洗，之後如果有客人需要留宿就可以用了。」他有點心虛，用著幾乎是喃喃自語的音調說；畢竟他曾經希望讓人留下來過夜的對象，就是他對面的這個男人。  
「是啊。」杭利微笑著回應他，「哪天一定會有需要的。」  
他低下頭，快將鼻子埋進了只剩一口的炒蛋裡。

吃完早餐後，他自己將用過的餐盤放進洗碗機裡，當他要操作啟動時被杭利阻止，「等晚上再一起洗就好了。」對方說。  
他點點頭，「也是，吃完晚餐之後再一起洗吧。」  
週一帶著杭利為他準備的午餐出門已經成了習慣，他一手拿著公事包，一手拿著提袋，穿好鞋子走出玄關，「晚上見。」他給了對方一個燦爛的笑容。  
杭利也回了一個笑容，「祝您今天順利。」  
不同於之前道別後就走進門內，今天直到他坐上局長座車，杭利都站在門口看著他，他坐在車內回過頭，隨著車子逐漸駛遠，站在門口的人影也越來越小，直到那棟房子消失在視線之外後，他才轉回坐位。  
今天一定也是美好的一天。

　　■□■

將布蘭特送出門上班後，杭利收拾著桌上的碗盤。  
今天將會是他擔任家務專員的最後一天，今天吃早餐時，他一直想找機會告訴他的雇主，但當看見對方吃他做的早餐吃得一臉滿足的模樣，他又將這些話給嚥了回去。他不曾懼怕過任何工作，直到他升到現在的位置後也是如此，他也曾經因為行事太過果決，而被過去的長官提醒說位置越高越要謹慎；想不到他難得的謹慎竟然會用在這個時候。  
也想不到，布蘭特會在今天對他又開啟了兩扇門。那兩間房間明顯沒有人使用，裡頭的傢俱也非常簡單，只有床、衣櫥和一張桌子，他邊抽換著兩間空房的床單及被套，邊猜想布蘭特會讓什麼人留下來住宿，畢竟這個男人對自己的生活空間如此保護，他允許留宿的人，想必是他非常信任的人吧。杭利不能否認自己還蠻羨慕那個人的。  
將所有床組都放進洗衣機，再將房間內的平面和地板都擦拭乾淨，冷氣機的濾網也稍微清潔一下，就完成了這兩間空房的打掃。今天的時間比較緊迫，他很快完成客廳、餐廳和廚房的例行性掃除，再將洗好的床組改放進烘衣機，抓起機車鑰匙出了門。  
今天出現在花店的時間比平時還要早，老闆看到他也有點意外，但仍然在確認他要帶的跟以前是同一款花束後立刻著手準備。他跟往常一樣付錢和道謝，在離開前突然又轉過身，面對他光顧了好幾年的花店老闆；老闆到現在還以為他買花是要送給他的妻子的。「抱歉，我一直沒有說。其實這花不是要送我太太，她已經去世了。」他說。  
老闆倒抽了一口氣，表情哀愁，「啊，請節哀……請問是多久以前的事呢？」  
「大概四個月了吧。」他平靜的說。  
「對了，之前有一陣子你沒有來買花。」老闆回憶著，看著他的老顧客手中捧著的那束花，「那這個是……」  
「給我現在的雇主。」杭利也看著自己手中的藍色鳶尾花，「雖然當初只是想說替他住的地方多增加一點生命力，所以也沒有特別請你推薦花材，但後來我覺得這種花也蠻適合他的。」  
「是當雇主家的裝飾嗎？那我會建議你選黃色鳶尾花。」  
「有什麼不一樣嗎？」他問。  
「居家擺設的話，黃色系會比較活潑，另外有一種說法是黃色鳶尾花是黃金的象徵。」老闆解釋，「至於藍色鳶尾花則是送給欣賞和仰慕的人，因此當初我才會推薦你選擇藍色鳶尾花送給你追求的對象。那今天這一束要換成黃色的花嗎？」  
杭利沒有猶豫，「不用了。聽你解釋之後，我覺得藍色鳶尾花是最適合的。」

　　■□■

布蘭特以為今天會像之前一樣，在遠處就看見亮著燈光的局長宿舍，裡頭有著溫暖的晚餐和比晚餐更溫暖的笑容等著他；但當局長座車駛近宿舍，他看到的卻是融入夜色的房子，前方車道上沒有透出來的光線和任何人影。  
直到駕駛幫他開門他都還呆愣在坐位上，他看見駕駛投向他的困惑視線，「今天是星期一，對吧？」他求證。  
「是的，先生。」駕駛回答，才突然想到什麼似的，「之前會等您回家的那位先生，今天好像沒有來？」  
他尷尬的呃了一聲，「是啊。不過他也不是每天都來的。」  
杭利確實不是每天都來，所以駕駛才會忘記又想起；但今天他應該在的，今天是星期一，是家務專員固定工作的日子，他不應該不在的。  
布蘭特勉強自己冷靜下來，下了車，等到局長座車駛離這裡，消失在道路那一端，他才走向宿舍大門，按下電鈴。  
尖銳的門鈴聲即使他在門外也聽得很清楚，之前這個鈴聲才剛響沒多久，門就會被打開，杭利會出來迎接他，有時候穿著圍裙，有時候沒有；但今天從鈴聲結束後到現在，大門還是鎖著，門的那一側也沒有傳來任何腳步聲。  
還是像之前一樣，杭利出去買花了呢？對，一定是這樣吧。  
他這麼認定之後，從自己的公事包拿出鑰匙，插入門鎖，喀的一聲打開了門。屋內就像他從外面看到的一樣沒有開燈，他先伸手打開玄關的燈，把鞋子脫下換上拖鞋，再走進去將沿路的燈光都打開。他一眼就看見客廳中央茶几上的藍色鳶尾花，但是不同於先前總是一束花插在花瓶裡，這次只有單支藍色花朵，就插在他們上週喝完的那個白酒空瓶裡，底下壓著一張紙。  
他慢慢的走過去，坐在沙發上他上週坐的位置，將自己的公事包放在身旁，再將那張紙從酒瓶底下抽了出來。

**_親愛的布蘭特，_**  
_**很抱歉今晚沒能陪你吃晚餐。晚餐是紅酒燉牛肉，我放在鍋子裡，你回來時如果不夠熱，開火加熱或是盛出來用微波爐加熱都可以。**_  
_**另外明天的三餐也做好裝在了保鮮盒裡，上面都有貼標示，就像之前那樣。**_  
_**前面那兩間房間我也打掃乾淨了，床組包括棉被也全部都清洗過，下次如果有客人需要留宿，那兩間房間都可以使用。**_  
_**今天會是我擔任家務專員的最後一天，明天我就要回原本的公司上班了。我猶豫了很久，還是逃避了與你說再見的時刻，請原諒我的軟弱。**_  
_**有些事是我沒辦法跟你坦白的，想必你也是一樣；但除了那些事以外，我跟你說的都是真的，包括我前妻的事，還有我的性向，因為我相信你，也感受到你的信任。**_  
_**還有件事我希望能先告訴你，哪天我們還會再見面，只是不會再以這樣的形式；我要做的事情都是為了你和你的機關著想，請你相信這一點。**_  
_**最後，很感謝你給了我兩個月美好的回憶，我會永遠記得。**_

****

**_你誠摯的，  
艾倫．杭利_ **

他不知道自己拿著那張紙發愣了多久；當他終於回神的時候，他已經拿出了自己的手機，撥打了最近一次聯絡的電話。  
『喂？布蘭特？』帶著英國腔的嗓音從聽筒流出，『你每次都很會挑時間打電話來－－』  
「班吉，上次不是說要續攤嗎？」他對話筒那端說，「就今天吧，在我的宿舍。你跟伊森買酒過來，我在這裡等你們。」


	12. 12

蘿倫走進會客室，看到從沙發上起身的這名男子，明顯的愣在了原地；但不到幾秒的時間隨即掛上客套的笑容，向他輕輕點頭。  
「您好。」  
「您好。」男子對她微笑，「您是布蘭特先生的秘書嗎？我是貴公司聘請替布蘭特先生整理家務的杭利，我想請您幫我找我的雇主布蘭特先生。」  
「布蘭特先生今天請假。」  
「這樣嗎？」他露出遺憾的表情，「原本有些事情想請教他的。請問我該如何跟他聯繫呢？」  
「這恕我無可奉告。」她從自己的坐位站起身，「對了，布蘭特先生交待我要跟您說明之後的工作調整，請您再坐一下，我去準備咖啡。」  
「啊，不用了，我馬上就－－」  
「杭利先生。」她硬生生的打斷對方，「請您再坐一下。」  
男人看著她，嘴角的笑意不減，但眼神明顯變得銳利而嚴肅。他點點頭，「我明白了。」

她回到前廳，請招待人員幫忙準備咖啡；在等待的期間，她拿出自己的隨身記事本和筆，翻開空白頁開始在上頭書寫，直到招待人員端著兩杯咖啡回來，她才將記事本放回隨身提包中，匆匆接過咖啡走回會客室。男人還坐在那裏，看似隨意的環視著四周，但蘿倫知道對方正在找監錄設備的位置，這是他們這種情報機關對外會客室的標準配備。她也知道，現在對方坐的位置恰巧就是監錄設備拍得最清楚的位置。  
她走到Ｌ型沙發的短邊坐下，將一杯咖啡放在自己面前，另一杯放在自己的左側桌面，那側桌面只有兩個沙發矮凳，跟男人現在坐的位置相對，除非人數太多，一般不會坐到那裡。「請用。」他對男人說。  
男人看著那杯咖啡擺放的位置，立刻起身移動到了對面，在坐下前還對她眨了眨眼，「謝謝。」  
她點頭回禮，拿出提包中的記事本和筆，「首先，想先跟您請問目前您的工作狀況如何？」她邊問，邊將記事本翻到她剛才寫的第一頁。

**_－您的造型變成這樣我差點認不出來了，長官。任務還順利嗎？_**

對方微笑，「到目前為止都很順利，謝謝貴公司提供給我這個工作機會。」  
「可以簡述一下您的工作內容及工作頻率嗎？雖然我們公司有跟您定契約，但應該有依雇主的要求變更？」她將記事本翻過一頁，已經拔開筆蓋的筆尖貼在已經寫了字的頁面上。  
**_－您怎麼會突然過來？契約上的公司地址並不是這裡，您出現在這裡會讓人起疑的。發生了什麼事嗎？_**  
男人抿緊嘴巴。  
「我得跟布蘭特先生親自確認後才能回答您。」他雙手交握，態度誠懇，「我不確定能不能跟您說明這個，畢竟我的雇主並沒有允許我將我們之間協議過的工作內容告訴其他人。」  
「我明白了。」  
她邊應聲，邊快速的在頁面的空白處寫著，「布蘭特先生有交待過您，他請假期間仍然要請您繼續家務工作嗎？」  
**_－我有聽說最近新發現的事證。上面要收線了嗎？_**  
「是的。」男人回答，「請問能告訴我布蘭特先生的聯繫方式嗎？我認為在他不在的期間進出他的屋子還是親自報備比較好。」  
「您別擔心，我會再幫您轉知布蘭特先生。」她沒有停下筆。  
**_－您相信他嗎？_**  
這個男人緩慢而堅定的點點頭。  
「布蘭特先生說這些日子謝謝您的協助，您幫了他很大的忙。」她將裝了咖啡的杯子和盤子一起端了起來，遞到對方面前，「請用吧，咖啡快涼了。」  
男人對她微笑，雙手接過杯盤，「謝謝。」  
「請讓我您確認一下您下次工作的日期，好跟布蘭特先生報告。」  
她再度拿起記事本，翻了其中一頁。這是她留下訊息的最後一頁。  
**_－布蘭特住院，醫院地址的紙條在杯子底下。_**  
杭利瞥了一眼她的筆記本，很快把咖啡一飲而盡，將空了的杯盤放在桌面，「我待會就會過去。」  
「好的。」

兩人一起從位子上站起身，蘿倫將這名家務專員送到會客室門口，向他微微鞠躬，「祝您今天順利。」  
男人側過身對她輕輕點了一下頭，快步走向大廳，消失在人流之中。

　　■□■

一切都起因於他深夜接到的那通電話。  
來電資訊顯示是威廉‧布蘭特打來的，原本杭利並不想接，畢竟他才剛留下了那樣的字條，對方應該是打來要質問他的；何況也只有布蘭特會直接在大半夜撥電話給他，他才第一天工作就有領教到這一點。  
但對方沒有放棄，手機被他放在床頭櫃上，總是震了好一陣子之後切斷，隔沒幾秒又開始震動，再度震了一段時間後再切斷，就這樣來回打來了將近十次。之後突然就陷入了一片沉靜，他等了一段時間，都沒再有任何來電，他本來打算就這樣去睡覺了，但又突然覺得不對，要是對方打來不是要質問，而是要求救的話？他也曾經告訴過布蘭特，如果身體不舒服的話就打電話給他，像上次腸胃炎的時候那樣。  
他從床頭櫃上撈起手機，按下回撥鍵，回鈴音響了兩聲電話就被接了起來。  
「您好，這裡是杭利。請問是布－－」  
『你是布蘭特的家務專員嗎？』  
不是他雇主的聲音。  
但他撥的這支號碼是他雇主的號碼沒錯，他小心的反問，「我是。請問您是哪位？」  
『你是中央情報局的人吧。』  
電話那頭的男人突然說，『你接近布蘭特有什麼目的？』  
杭利覺得自己的手心冒出了手汗。他將手機拿到面前，在通話模式下打開追蹤，再拿回耳邊，「我不太理解，您的意思是？」  
『別裝蒜，我們已經查過人事資料庫了，你的名字被列在中央情報局的人事名冊內。』  
「我不懂您在說什麼。」  
『總之，不管你接近布蘭特有什麼目的，你都不准再接近他。』  
喀一聲，電話被掛斷了。  
杭利馬上將手機拿到面前，上面顯示定位失敗，通話時間恰巧比能夠開始定位的最短時間還要少了幾秒。他再度按下回撥鍵，這次換他打了好多次，那一端都沒人再接起電話，那個陌生人說的話充滿了警告的意味，但並不足以讓他知道布蘭特現在的狀況。他立刻抓了機車鑰匙衝出門，跳上自己的重型機車，一路狂飆，直接騎到雇主住宅門口。  
他無視雇主要他不要吵到鄰居的警告，拼命的按門鈴，按到不管對方睡得再死都會起床的程度；但屋裡仍然一片死寂，沒有聽到任何人類活動的聲響，遑論是來開門了。  
最後他只好先回家，直到隔天早上才能直衝布蘭特的公司，也就是不可能任務情報局局本部，直接問蘿倫布蘭特的下落。這麼做會提高蘿倫臥底的風險，但反正她繼續待在不可能任務情報局的時間也不會太長了。

杭利騎著他的重型機車抵達蘿倫給他的地址，那是一家大型醫院，他向護理站報上布蘭特的名字，拿到了一個病房號碼。他依循著號碼找到了同一排的病房，他一間一間的核對，直到走到那個病房前面，從名牌上看見了威廉‧布蘭特這個名字。  
一個男人從布蘭特的病房裡走了出來，他認出了對方。  
「伊森．韓特。」他輕聲念著對方的名字。  
男人回頭看向他，挑起了眉毛，「請問你是？」  
這聲音－－「為什麼你會拿著布蘭特的手機？」他忍住大聲咆哮的衝動，一切都是因為這個男人而起。  
聽見他這麼說，對方原本疑惑的神情逐漸變成了然，「你就是那個家務專員。」男人用了肯定句，「為什麼你會知道這裡－－算了，這不是最需要知道的問題。」男人對他揚了揚下巴，「這裡不好說話，我們換個地方。」  
「我沒什麼話想跟你說的。」杭利強硬的回答，正要直接進去病房，卻被對方擋住，「布蘭特才剛睡著，你不想吵醒他吧？」男人挑釁的說，「你難道不想知道為什麼布蘭特會在這裡嗎？」  
他確實很想知道。他勉強沉住氣，「好，我們去一樓，那裡有間連鎖咖啡店。」他回憶著剛剛經過的景象。一樓的話，等一下打起來還可以直接去外面，杭利想。  
「好。」  
兩個男人都看了關上的病房門口一眼，才轉身一前一後的走向電梯。

他們各自點了一杯美式，坐在最靠門口的坐位上，杭利瞪著這個據說是不可能任務情報局最厲害的外勤特工，局內大概沒人知道他也是顆毒瘤，「你說，為什麼布蘭特會在這裡？為什麼你會拿著他的手機？」他先發制人。  
比起杭利難以壓抑的焦躁，韓特顯得自在許多，「為什麼你會知道這裡？」對方同樣也提出了剛剛問過的問題。  
這樣下去會沒有辦法問出情報，杭利強迫自己冷靜，決定先拋出關鍵，「你知道我是誰的話，就應該知道我的能耐。」他含糊的說。  
「所以你是承認了？」男人挑起眉頭，「你為什麼接近布蘭特？應該不是要挖腳他這麼簡單吧。」  
「這倒是可以考慮。不過既然都遇到你了，乾脆就直接跟你確認吧。」他看著對方的眼睛，「你應該知道你們的前任局長是怎麼死的？」  
韓特愣了愣，「你是要查這個？你們該不會在懷疑布蘭特吧？」  
「我們確實在懷疑他。畢竟他是你們前任局長的出差紀錄中唯一的陪同者。」  
「天啊，你們完全搞錯了方向。」男人看起來很想笑，「細節我不會告訴你，但我跟你保證那是一場意外。跟布蘭特無關。」  
「我會再去查證這件事。」杭利雙手交握放在桌上，覺得主控權已經回到他手上了，「那你要怎麼解釋上週去明斯克的行為？」  
韓特歪了歪頭，「我不明白你說的是什麼。」  
「你可以不明白，反正我手中都有證據。」他開始逐步進逼，「你是要說自己在出任務，是嗎？還是你在進行恐怖活動？實際的原因你自己知道。給敘利亞提供武器，這是叛國行為，韓特。」  
男人原本還有餘裕的表情終於變了，「你還沒有查到、」他喃喃自語。  
「我說了，我有證據。你以為這只是個威脅嗎？」杭利打斷對方的話，語氣嚴厲，「別用什麼神秘組織來脫罪，你的行為會害死不可能任務情報局，還有你的小隊成員，別怪我沒警告你。」  
「你不明白。」韓特搖頭，「事情不是這樣。你還沒查到全部的真相。」  
「這只是你一樁情願的想法。你總覺得你能掌握全局，伊森‧韓特。」他提醒對方，「但要是你拿不出有利於自己的證據，那政府就只會看見那些對你不利的證據了。」  
他看著沉默不語的男人，「讓我們回到原本的問題吧。為什麼布蘭特會在這裡？為什麼你會拿著他的手機？」  
韓特抬頭看向他，臉上帶著複雜的神色，「因為是我送他來醫院的。但他會來醫院的原因，我想你應該問你自己。」  
問我？杭利有些不悅，「我昨天早上還看見他。他看起來很好。」  
「我們在離開前也以為他很好，直到他半夜打了通電話給我。」男人用手敲著桌面，「他喝了很多酒，我從來沒看他喝這麼多過，我想他大概也從來沒有喝這麼多過。」  
「他目前的身體狀況應該是不適合酗酒的，你們怎麼能－－」  
「我說了，你應該問你自己。」  
韓特從椅子站起身，「對了，昨天晚上，前幾通電話都不是我打的，是布蘭特自己打的。」他給了他一個凌厲的眼神，「我進去他的房間時，他已經陷入昏迷了，手機掉在床邊，上面的撥出紀錄前幾通都是你的電話號碼，最後一通才是我的。如果你有接電話的話，送他來醫院的就會是你而不是我了。」  
但如果不是你，他現在也不會在醫院裡，男人冷冷的拋下一句話，轉身離開。

　　■□■

布蘭特緩緩的睜開眼睛，他口乾舌燥，胃還是火辣辣的燒著，但已經比昨晚好得多了；他看見坐在床頭的人影，倏地全身僵硬。  
他的家務專員，應該說是前任家務專員就坐在那裡，看著他的眼神銳利又哀傷，彷彿一切都是他的錯。  
布蘭特覺得有股怒氣從心底竄出，弄得他眼眶發熱，他咬住下唇，「你為什麼沒有接電話。」責怪的話脫口而出。  
「你為什麼要一口氣喝這麼多酒？」杭利沉聲說，「醫生說你是急性酒精中毒，送醫的時候已經沒有意識，差點就－－」男人的聲音哽了一下，「明明腸胃炎才剛好而已，為什麼對自己的身體這麼不負責任？」  
「不負責任？」布蘭特聲音沙啞，「明明是你留下一張字條後就自己離開。不負責任的到底是誰？」  
杭利明顯被噎住了。男人的視線偏移了一下子，又移了回來，「布蘭特，我坦白告訴你，其實我、」  
「你是中央情報局的副局長，我知道。」他不耐煩的打斷，「我一開始就知道了。你以為留個長髮就夠了嗎？臉部特徵根本沒有改變，我認得出來，何況你還是用本名。」  
杭利張開嘴巴，又闔起來，隔了一會兒才搖頭，「看來是我們太小看不可能任務情報局的首席分析師了。」  
「是啊，你們真是太小看我了。」他哼哼，「但你們也沒看錯，畢竟我還是傻傻的相信你了。相信你是因為前妻過世才會離開原機關來當我的家務專員，相信你會這樣繼續一直－－」他倏地收了聲。  
病房霎時陷入一片沉默。  
最後是杭利的低語，「對不起。」  
「不是你的問題。」布蘭特想起身，但一仰起頭就眼冒金星，只好再度躺下，「是我太天真了。明明在情報單位工作，卻這麼沒有警覺性。」  
其實警覺性超高的啊，杭利想起自己這兩個月來為了取得對方信任費盡心思，甚至把自己都栽了下去，但還是沒能取得對方全面的信任。  
「但就算是這樣，也不應該喝這麼多酒。」他板起面孔，「你可以打電話來質問我，或甚至直接衝到中央情報局把我叫下來揍一頓。」雖然他還沒回去復職；應該是今天要去上班的，這樣可能要補辦請假手續了。  
「我會考慮的。」布蘭特也點頭，「但當時我只想喝酒。」  
「可以找我陪你喝啊。為什麼要找韓特？」  
「因為他是我的朋友。」  
杭利皺起眉頭，「我以為我也是你的朋友。」  
「你才不是。」布蘭特直接否認，「為什麼要回去中央情報局？」  
他瞪著男人淺灰色的眼睛。像那雙毛巾拖鞋一樣，明明是冷色系的色調，卻給人暖洋洋的感覺。  
但是現在對上那雙眼睛，卻讓他覺得寒冷。  
「政府要我回來接中央情報局局長的職務，負責調查你們－－調查不可能任務情報局最近的行動。」杭利緩緩的說，突然加重語氣，「你得離伊森‧韓特遠一點。」  
「為什麼？」  
「他最近的行為引起了政府的注意，政府已經將他認定為高度危險份子了。」對方停頓一下，壓低了聲音，「我們不只有你們去年的任務資料，還有韓特上週在明斯克的所有行動紀錄。」  
布蘭特白了臉，「那個行動沒有問題，是你們誤會了。」  
「政府可不是這麼認為的。」男人表情嚴峻，「你是局長，布蘭特，不是一個外勤特工，你要考慮到局裡的所有同仁，而不是只為了包庇你的隊友。」  
「我只是代理。而且我沒有包庇他，我跟你打賭你總有一天會發現伊森是清白的。」  
「我希望你清醒後再好好想想－－」  
「我很清醒！」布蘭特憤怒的大喊，「你不明白，那是一個任務！」  
「任務與否不應該是特工自己決定的。」杭利反駁，「韓特的恣意妄為會動搖不可能任務情報局的體制，上面已經在懷疑你們了。」  
「我知道。我們正在因為不當行為被調查，這不是什麼新消息。」  
「但政府有了新的事證，這已經遠遠超過不當行為的程度了。」對方冷聲警告，「可是目前直接證據只指向一個人。只要交出伊森‧韓特，不可能任務情報局就可以全身而退。要是徹查整個局，你們受到的傷害會更大。」  
「不可能。」布蘭特斬釘截鐵的回覆。  
杭利輕輕嘆了口氣，憂慮的目光緊緊掠住他的視線。  
「那只好解散不可能任務情報局了。在我看來，這是傷害最小的唯一解。」杭利從床邊站起了身，「好好照顧身體，布蘭特。希望我們下次見面的時候，你能想出拯救不可能任務情報局的方法。」  
 


	13. 13

布蘭特在醫院住了兩天才出院。除了急性酒精中毒之外，他的胃部也出現發炎情形，他先是靠著點滴，之後才能進食流質食物。  
出院前，醫生嚴厲的警告他不能再喝酒，並且暫時不能吃太過油膩或刺激性的食物，他也向醫師保證會乖乖遵守，領了藥，在醫院附設的商店裡買了麵包，才搭著計程車離開醫院，回到局長宿舍。伊森告訴他那天他是直接叫救護車來載他去醫院的，這就表示鄰居可能都知道這件事了。這讓他回去的時候有些躲躲藏藏，畢竟他還沒想到該怎麼向鄰居解釋自己是發生了什麼事會需要在大半夜叫救護車來。  
現在是上班時間，他很順利沒在走近宿舍大門的途中遇到任何人，伊森有替他鎖好了門，他拿出鑰匙打開，踏進他兩天沒回來的房子。  
客廳維持著他送醫前的原狀，在沙發角落堆滿了酒瓶，有的是伊森和班吉帶來的，有的是原本就放在這間屋子裡的，布蘭特現在才知道他還真的是喝了不少，而且包含了各式各樣的種類，有過去別人送給他的威士忌和紅酒，還有伊森和班吉帶來的啤酒，甚至還有他出任務帶回來做紀念的伏特加和白蘭地，他當天晚上一口氣喝了這麼多種酒，怪不得會急性酒精中毒。  
他對那天晚上的事已經沒什麼記憶了，他只記得自己打電話叫伊森和班吉帶酒過來，在等待他們抵達的期間他還去翻出了這一大堆酒，至於他先喝什麼再喝什麼、哪些酒喝了多少、對伊森和班吉說了什麼話，他一概都沒有印象。希望那天晚上他還沒有太過失控，講出什麼不好聽的話來，不過其實喝到送醫這件事本身就很失控了。  
他拖著疲憊的身軀走回房間，才發現真正的慘況不是客廳，而是他的臥室。被子揉成一團被丟在地上，床單和地板上都還殘留著水痕和嘔吐物的痕跡，留了兩天沒有清理，整間房間臭烘烘的，布蘭特忍住反胃感，進去從衣櫃裡抽了幾件換洗衣服後就趕緊衝出去關上房門。他真想乾脆回到辦公室逃避這一團髒亂，縱使這是他自己製造的，如果杭利還在就好了，他想，這樣他就可以請對方幫忙清理了。  
他還在天真什麼？艾倫‧杭利是中央情報局的新任局長，不是他的家務專員。  
嘆了口氣，布蘭特拿著換洗衣物進了浴室，至少先讓他洗個熱水澡再說吧。

一直到天色轉暗，布蘭特才總算提起精神要來面對事實，他打算先從客廳開始整理，將酒瓶移動到角落，再將地板和茶几上的酒漬擦拭乾淨，用過的玻璃杯放進洗碗機，當他走到茶几和沙發中間的空隙，才發現一個白酒酒瓶躺在地上，已經摔破了，原本插在瓶子裡頭那枝藍色的鳶尾花躺在酒瓶碎片裡，葉子末端和花瓣周圍已經變得枯黃，花瓣也從鮮豔的藍紫褪了顏色。那是杭利留給他的鳶尾花，之前杭利都會每週更換新的花束，但是這大概就是最後一支了。他將花捧了起來，拿進廚房，從洗碗機裡拿了一只馬克杯裝了些水，再將那支花插在水裡。他將插了花的馬克杯放在餐桌上，回頭繼續整理客廳裡的一片狼藉。  
晚餐他簡單的吃了些白吐司就沒了胃口，一直到了就寢時間他都還沒有整理到臥室，他決定明天下班後再來處理沾了他嘔吐物的床單地板。今天就先待在其他房間睡一晚吧，他不禁感嘆起自己的先見，還好有請杭利先打掃過那兩間空房，結果先使用到的人竟然是他自己。  
三間房間的格局都是類似的，床組也是統一採購，應該沒有不適應的問題。他躺在乾淨的被窩裡，想著有了家務專員的這段日子，仔細想想還真是荒謬，他怎麼會天真的認為一個中央情報局的副局長願意放下高位和高薪，來到這邊當一個小小的家務專員？請了長假又怎麼樣？家庭的傷痛又怎麼樣？在他面前露出的笑容又怎麼樣？布蘭特回憶著這兩個月的種種，覺得腦袋發漲鼻子發酸，忍不住將頭埋進被子裡。洗過的被子有著他慣用的洗衣精味道，還有一點烘乾過暖洋洋的香氣，他被這樣的氣息籠罩著，像是被人擁抱在懷裡似的。他漸漸進入夢鄉。

　　■□■

隔天上班他就收到參議院的審議通知，審議主題是要檢討不可能任務情報局的存在必要性。局裡因著這個消息亂成一團，原本以為會等到組織評鑑之後，如果評鑑結果不佳才有可能會面對這個問題，想不到政府直接就走到最後一步，絲毫不給他們爭取的機會。  
代表局裡參與審議的布蘭特將負起組織存廢的重任，他倒在自己的辦公椅上，看著滿桌他們內部會議討論出來的報告資料，揉著還沒有完全康復的胃部，思索著對應的方法；但他知道希望渺茫，杭利手中那些資料一攤開來，光是炸毀克里姆林宮這個罪狀他們就無法招架了。布蘭特推演著所有方法和說詞，憑著他的分析專業，他知道他幾乎無法改變不可能任務情報局要被解散的命運。他想起杭利說過的話，決定下個賭注。

 

「我不能確認，也不能否認任何任務細節，除非局長批准。」  
在委員的眾目睽睽之下，他直接用這句話答覆了所有問題。這句話嚴格說起來也沒錯，完全符合內部規定，讓他得以逃避了所有要追查他們過去任務的疑問；但也讓他失去了替自己和機關辯駁的機會，就像直接跟他的對手投降一樣。他能夠感覺到杭利投射過來的詫異視線。  
今天的中央情報局局長跟他認識的家務專員就像完全不同的人，那人將披肩的長髮剪成了推到耳上的短髮，Ｔ恤牛仔褲換成了襯衫和西裝，就連表情都從原本的溫和友善變成了精明凌厲。其實他們本來就是不同的人吧，布蘭特聽著對方對不可能任務情報局的指控。如果真的是不同的人就好了。

審議結果不出他的預料。  
他走出審判庭，聯繫局裡的各級主管準備解散組織和與中情局合併的調度事宜，下一刻就接到了伊森的電話。他用腦袋記下伊森囑咐的事項，跟對方告知不可能任務情報局被解散的事實，在杭利接近他之前切斷了通話。  
「既然我們要開始共事了，我希望你能慎重的回答我的問題。」杭利直視他的雙眼，「韓特在哪裡？」  
他很快的回答，「我不知道。」  
「別對我說謊，布蘭特。」中央情報局局長沉聲說。  
他聳了聳肩，「我沒有聯絡他的方法。他潛伏得很深，最後一次得到的消息是，他在追查『辛迪加』。」  
「讓我們直說了吧。」對方板起面孔，「你知道我們是誰，也知道我們的能耐，對於這個辛迪加，中央情報局怎麼可能從沒發現任何可靠情報？」  
「你想暗示什麼？」布蘭特也冷了臉。  
「不是暗示，是陳述，其實也是在提出一個指控。」杭利緩緩的說，就像那天在病房時杭利要他離伊森遠一點那樣，「韓特扮演著縱火犯和消防員的雙重身分，我相信辛迪加只是他看想像所捏造出來的產物，用來證明不可能任務情報局存在的必要性。」  
「我會找到他，布蘭特，到那個時候，我一定會讓他為每一次蓄意破壞的行動負責。」他對他輕輕點頭，「歡迎來到中央情報局。」  
他瞪著那雙淺灰色眼睛。  
「你永遠找不到他的。」  
杭利微微勾起嘴角，那是個沒有溫度的笑容，「等著瞧吧，布蘭特。伊森‧韓特沒幾天自由自在的日子了。」

　　■□■

在中央情報局工作的這段期間，布蘭特私底下仍跟伊森保持聯絡。  
但他們從沒有直接聯繫過。直接聯繫很容易留下紀錄，中央情報局這次取得他們的行動紀錄是一次，伊森說辛迪加取得他們的任務資料又是一次，可見局裡的通訊網絡已經不再安全了。因此布蘭特選擇的聯絡方式是他將查到的資料藏在過去他們出任務時使用過的安全屋裡，等待伊森主動過去取用，這次選擇的是一個老舊的小船艙，他將自己查到待過情報單位被登記為死亡或行蹤不明的特工名單全都更新到那個船艙的電腦設備裡，這是伊森需要的資訊。杭利在審議會上對不可能任務情報局的評論幾乎都算是正確，像是「觀念過時」這一點，局裡的安全屋除了統一管理的之外，還有一些是外勤特工們自己建造的，只有建造人和跟他們出過任務的人才會知道，這必然增加了監管上的漏洞，但在組織被解散的當下，卻成了真正安全的避難所。  
比起布蘭特的做法，伊森明顯更加大膽，他在將中央情報局騙去古巴的行動中隱藏了他要給布蘭特的資訊，就大剌剌的掛在牆上和擺在桌上，布蘭特站在任務指揮中心裡，將他從巨大的行動監視螢幕中看見的資訊用腦袋記下，準備哪天好好利用中央情報局的資料庫搜尋，在將查到的資料更新到安全屋的電腦上。  
為了避免被杭利發現，他也沒有讓班吉知道他跟伊森還保持聯絡的事，每次看到班吉被測謊的問題比他還多，他心中都覺得有點虧欠對方。  
不過反而是班吉看到他時總是用憐憫的眼神看他；有一次他終於受不了。  
「班吉，你幹嘛總是這樣看我？」  
當時布蘭特正在茶水間的咖啡販賣機前數著自己的零錢，班吉剛好走了進來。他先將硬幣投進機器，轉過來對看著他的班吉問。  
「噓。」  
班吉對他豎起了手指，「我們不能在公司裡講話。」  
「為什麼？」  
「要是杭利以為我們在謀反怎麼辦？」班吉看了看四周左右，壓低聲音，神秘兮兮的說。  
布蘭特失笑，「什麼謀反？你想當中央情報局局長嗎？」  
「才不想咧，當局長看起來就好辛苦。」  
「你才知道喔。」前不可能任務情報局代理局長挖苦的說，「好啦，我們討論的又不是什麼秘密。為什麼？」  
「為什麼什麼？」  
「你總是那樣看我啊。」他思索著合適的形容，「像……我是一隻被遺棄的小狗那樣。」  
班吉看了他許久，才總算開口，「因為你不是失戀嗎？」  
「什麼失戀？」布蘭特愣住。  
「就是那天啊。」班吉用手指在空中點著，「你邀我們去你宿舍喝酒的那一天。」  
「喔。」  
就是他失控的喝了一堆酒，結果酒精中毒還讓伊森叫了救護車送自己去醫院的那一天嗎，「那天我哪有失戀？」  
「你沒有嗎？」班吉反問，「你整個晚上都拿著一張紙，就是那個家務專員寫給你的。因為那張紙我們才知道你的家務專員就是杭－－」  
他急忙摀住對方的嘴巴，「噓，這個不能說。」  
他判斷杭利當過他的家務專員這件事應該是秘密，他來中央情報局三個多月了，還沒聽說過有人談起這件事，他跟杭利的互動也刻意生疏，應該不會有人知道他們之前曾經有過兩個月的雇傭關係。  
「也是，如果被別人聽到了大概會變成八卦新聞頭條吧。」班吉吐吐舌，「總之就是這樣了，說實話，當時我跟伊、呃、我們都嚇了一跳，沒想到你陷得這麼深。」  
「我陷得這麼深？」他還是聽不太懂，「你到底在說什麼？」  
班吉看著他，誇張的嘆了一大口氣。  
「也難怪你會失戀。你都沒有發現嗎？也沒有跟他講過？」  
「講過什麼？」  
「你喜歡他啊。」班吉現在看著他的眼神像是在看一個傻瓜，「天啊，我覺得我那天捨命陪君子的行為真像個笨蛋。」

等布蘭特回過神，班吉已經離開了茶水間，他手上的咖啡也早就涼透。  
所以那天晚上他果然還是失控了。他以為自己控制得很好，他沒有提過自己當天喝酒的原因，甚至沒有提過他看完那封信的感覺，就像信裡所說的，他們彼此之間都有太多不能坦白的事，這也反映了這段關係註定短暫的事實。  
依照契約，他們本來就只有一年的合約期；杭利只是讓這個時間縮短成兩個月而已，說什麼繼續、一直，本來就只是個誇飾。何況他們簽的只是一般的勞務契約，他們之間是雇主和家務專員，跟現在的特工和局長一樣，只是單純的雇傭關係。  
期待他們之間還有其他關係的他，還真的是一個傻瓜。


	14. 14

杭利始終認為，辛迪加是伊森‧韓特自己捏造的神秘組織。  
他會這麼想，是因為沒有證據證明這麼組織的存在，所有韓特聲稱是為了追捕辛迪加的任務，都只能看見韓特的行動痕跡，還是遊走在法律邊緣的那種。  
他覺得自己有充足的理由懷疑現今在中央情報局麾下的班吉‧鄧恩特工和威廉‧布蘭特特工仍然持續跟伊森‧韓特保持聯絡，但是他沒有證據，只能透過消極的測謊來試圖抓住他們的小辮子；但他不得不承認不可能任務情報局的特工訓練相當完備，就連看起來應該較好對付的鄧恩，都沒有留下任何把柄。  
蘿倫已經回到了中央情報局擔任他的秘書，她提供了不少不可能任務情報局的組織架構和人員情報，但對於這個組織的任務內容，蘿倫承認她沒有辦法查到全部的檔案，光是去年韓特小隊執行的核彈任務，其實杭利手中也只有部分資料；不過有克里姆林宮就夠了。  
鄧恩和布蘭特的測謊工作也都是蘿倫負責的，杭利對她願意接下這份工作相當意外，畢竟他們曾經當過一段時間的同事；不過他在一旁看過幾次測謊，蘿倫並沒有將公務和私情混在一起，面對工作的專業態度讓他相當佩服。  
畢竟他不敢保證，如果讓他親自替布蘭特測謊，他還有辦法做到如此公正。

除了測謊之外，杭利和鄧恩很少講話，鄧恩每次看見他就像看見仇人一樣，總是用非常不友善的態度瞪著他，他知道許多前不可能任務情報局的員工都認為他就是解散他們機關的兇手，但他總覺得鄧恩瞪著他的恨意中還多了一些什麼。  
在一個碰巧的機緣下，他知道了。那是某次的定期測謊，只有他、蘿倫和受測人鄧恩在場，平時都會一起參與的布蘭特那天剛好不在；他請鄧恩分享他和韓特一起行動的經驗，目的是希望知道韓特的行為模式；不過鄧恩顯然知道他的目的，講了一個跟任務沒有關係的事情。  
他講了那天晚上跟韓特一起去布蘭特家喝酒的事。

「當我們進到屋子裡的時候，布蘭特已經在喝了。」鄧恩說，「他始終沒有說為什麼突然找我們喝酒，只說他想喝酒，希望有人陪他一起。我們是好兄弟嘛，當然就陪著一起喝啊，喝酒當然也會聊天，聊著聊著就喝嗨了。」對方看著擺在桌上的機器，「妳有在測嗎？應該看出我沒有說謊吧？」  
「是的，你說的都是實話。」蘿倫說，「請繼續。」  
「喝嗨了之後動作就會比較大一點，這難免的嘛，布蘭特也笑得很開心。我們都猜布蘭特應該是碰到不愉快的事情才會找我們喝酒，所以看到他笑出來之後我們也很高興，結果鬧著鬧著不小心撞到了桌子，桌上的花瓶就滾下去摔破了。」  
杭利突然插話，「那個花瓶是不是一個白酒的酒瓶？」  
「我不太確定是不是白酒，但那是個酒瓶沒錯。」鄧恩繼續說，「結果布蘭特突然生氣了，把我跟伊森給趕了出去。他本來還說我們可以直接睡在那裡的耶！結果害我們喝了一堆酒還要騎車回去，幸好路上沒有警察。」他突然啊了一聲，「酒駕行為應該是現行犯吧？我現在說我當時酒後騎車應該不會被關吧？」  
杭利不耐煩的擺擺手，「後來呢？」  
「後來？後來就是你知道的那樣啊。」那個充滿恨意的瞪視又出現了，「後來布蘭特就因為喝太多住院了。多虧某個家務專員傷了他的心噢。」  
在場的另外兩個人都知道杭利當過布蘭特的家務專員；但是杭利不知道鄧恩知道這件事。「你怎麼會知道布蘭特的家務專員是誰？」  
鄧恩看向他的眼神像是覺得他是個傻瓜，「你不是寫了一封信給他嗎？布蘭特一直抓在手上，我們一進去就看到了。」  
回去之後稍微查了一下，才知道原來那個艾倫‧杭利是中央情報局的人，布蘭特根本就被騙了。鄧恩繼續滔滔不絕的說，但是杭利已經無心再聽下去。所以韓特當時才會指控說是他的錯。原來真的是自己的錯。  
他走出那間用來測謊的會議室，留下鄧恩在後面嚷著「欸不問了嗎」「你還沒問我伊森在哪裡耶」的聲音。

　　■□■

在鄧恩下落不明後沒多久，連布蘭特也失蹤了。  
杭利對於向布蘭特放話要就地處決伊森這件事有些後悔，他猜想這個說法能逼急對方，但沒想到會將對方逼到這個地步。這也間接證實了他們之間果然還有保持聯絡，所以之前不管是鄧恩還是布蘭特都說了謊，但他或蘿倫都沒有發現。  
或許連蘿倫那裡也出了問題？  
他拿出自己的記事本，在本子裡寫了一些字，再拿起話筒，撥了局長秘書桌上電話的快撥鍵。

中央情報局的局長辦公室旁間就有一間會客室，是專門讓局長接待外賓用的，為了確保機關機密安全，會客室裡設有監視器及監聽器等安全防護設備；現在使用的這套設備是杭利在副局長任內建置的，也由他負責驗收，因此鏡頭和麥克風裝在什麼位置，全中央情報局大概沒有人比杭利還清楚了。  
「蘿倫，不好意思突然找妳，請坐。」  
他拿著自己的記事本，往中央茶几的另一側擺了擺手，那一側在沙發的對面，只擺了一個小凳子，通常是有人要親自沖泡咖啡時才會坐的位置。  
蘿倫看著他，點點頭，「謝謝長官。」  
他知道她明白了。  
「別緊張，不是什麼大事。」他對蘿倫露出安撫的微笑，「我發現最近的咖啡喝起來味道不太一樣，想請問妳最近是換了新牌子的咖啡粉嗎？」  
「是的。」他的秘書點了點頭。  
「妳等一下，我做個筆記。」他打開記事本，「妳之前有喝過這個牌子嗎？」  
**_－妳在幫布蘭特和鄧恩測謊時，測謊機有正常運作嗎？_**  
「有的，我覺得還不錯。」蘿倫回答。  
他動筆寫了一行字，「那是什麼牌子呢？」  
**_－妳有調整什麼參數嗎？_**  
「我有點忘記了，好像是叫感性（sensibility）還是靈敏度（Sensitivity）的樣子。」他的秘書偏了偏頭，「我等一下確認後再向您報告。」  
「沒關係，不急。」他繼續寫著，「那個新的牌子有可能在超市買到嗎？」  
**_－所以他們有可能說謊，卻不會被測謊機列入紀錄？_**  
蘿倫想了一下，「應該有可能。」  
「我家也有咖啡壺，想說買一點回家自己煮咖啡。我需要這樣的量，能請妳幫我買嗎？」他將記事本翻過一頁。  
**_－妳相信他們嗎？_**  
蘿倫優雅的點了一下頭，對著他微笑。

　　■□■

為了尋找布蘭特的下落，杭利甚至私闖了民宅；雖然嚴格說起來那不算是民宅，而是機關分配給布蘭特的宿舍。  
在不可能任務情報局的資源和人員併入中央情報局後，杭利讓布蘭特保留了這間住宅作為他個人的宿舍使用，但畢竟當初的名義是局長宿舍，他這樣很可能會被抨擊說是厚愛特定人士，而他本來也擔心向來謹慎的布蘭特會不會拒絕，想不到老愛在他面前說不的布蘭特這回難得的說了好，於是就這樣留了下來。或許對於布蘭特而言這也是一間有特殊意義的屋子？當然也有可能是他自作多情了。  
他那天離開時保留了一副備份鑰匙，就是每個週一去工作時布蘭特交給他的那一副，最後一天離開時他沒有像往常一樣將鑰匙放進信箱，後來布蘭特也沒有跟他要過，現在正好派上用場。他拿著鑰匙打開門，踏入他許久未訪的玄關，今天他也帶了之前工作時會另外攜帶的毛巾拖鞋過來，他脫下鞋子，換成拖鞋走進了客廳。  
他本來以為會看到跟他過去打掃時一樣整齊空曠的空間，但今天卻被堆在窗邊的酒瓶們給震攝住了。以一個人居住的標準而言，這樣的酒瓶數目似乎有點偏多，如果這些都是一個晚上內喝完的話，那就更是多得不可思議。想到那天躺在病床上臉色發白的布蘭特，杭利忍不住自責。他沒想到自己留下來的信竟然造成這樣的結果。  
他又走進餐廳，一眼就看見餐桌上的馬克杯。  
這只馬克杯是布蘭特常拿來喝水的杯子，他經常在洗碗機裡看見它，但它現在被擺在餐桌上，裡頭插著一支枯黃的植物，從形狀還勉強看得出那應該曾經是一朵花，但現在那支植物已經整株變成乾癟癟的，葉片乾枯蜷曲，頂部的花瓣變成了黃紫色，縮成小小的垂在花蕊兩旁。  
那是他離開那天，插在酒瓶裡送給布蘭特的藍色鳶尾花。  
杭利跌坐在餐桌旁。在空無一人的房子裡，他對著一朵枯萎的花，摀著臉壓抑自己低泣的聲音。

那天傍晚，他又到了他家附近的那間花店。  
老闆看到他非常驚訝，「我以為你的工作結束了，不需要再替雇主的家買花了呢。」  
「那個工作確實結束了。」他說，「請給我一朵藍色鳶尾花，我想送給一個人。」  
送給那個我欣賞和仰慕的人，那個我喜歡的人。  
他捧著花回到那棟房子，從客廳的落地窗旁邊拿了幾個酒瓶，從玄關開始將瓶子一路排進屋內；他在第一支酒瓶裡插上那朵新買的藍色鳶尾花。他將窗邊所有的酒瓶都按著他預想的位置排好，才關了燈離開了這棟屋子。

從那天之後，他每天下班都會先去花店買一朵藍色鳶尾花，再回到那棟房子，將買來的花插進下一支酒瓶裡。對伊森‧韓特的追捕工作也在繼續，每得到一個新的出沒情報，杭利總是會親自帶隊行動；如果能見到韓特就表示有很大的機會可以見到布蘭特，他恨不得能趕快跟布蘭特見面。  
但他沒想到會是布蘭特先打電話給他。  
當他的隨扈告訴他是威廉‧布蘭特打來的電話時，他下意識的做了一個深呼吸，緩和一下緊張的情緒，才將聽筒貼近耳邊。  
「我就知道你會想通的，布蘭特。」他試探似的說。  
『要不是真的沒有辦法，我是不會打給你的。我要阻止一場災難。』布蘭特的聲音聽起來很疲倦。  
跟伊森‧韓特在一起確實是一場災難。「我完全理解。你現在在哪？」  
話筒那端猶豫了一下，『倫敦。』  
他立刻回頭要飛機調頭去倫敦，再度將話機貼上耳朵，「倫敦哪裡？」  
『現在還不能說，等你下了飛機再告訴你。』  
他皺了皺眉，「我沒心情陪你玩遊戲，布蘭特。」  
『我也沒心思眼睜睜看著我的朋友被殺害。』對方冷冷的說，『所以如果要我背叛他們，就要按我的方法來，而且只能照我說的做，明白嗎？』  
喀一聲，電話被掛斷了。  
還是那樣不容許其他意見的語氣啊……杭利向隊員確認了飛機的目的地和飛行時間，便躺回自己的座位。過沒多久，他又拿起手機，上網查詢了某間他洽談過的店家資料，寫了一封電子郵件寄了過去，希望來得及完成，他想著，閉上了眼睛，為了抵達倫敦的行動儲備體力。

　　■□■

他在慈善晚會場地外面的停車場見到了布蘭特。對方一身筆挺西裝，向他點頭示意。  
「布蘭特，打給我是明智之舉。韓特在哪裡？」  
「他在來的路上。」含糊的回答，「我們沒有多少時間。」  
「他到底想幹什麼？」他問。  
「更重要的是他還活著。」對方語氣加重，「而且我需要你保證他的人身安全。」  
這個他可不能保證，「韓特要綁架首相這件事，你通知英國政府了嗎？」  
「我會幫你捉到他，但要保全他的性命，這是我們的交易條件。」  
杭利不太高興，對方從頭到尾一直要他保證不會威脅韓特的生命，像是認定他不會拒絕給出這個保證。  
殺死韓特雖然不是必要的，但站在一個中央情報局局長的立場，如果韓特確實跟他手上資料描述的一樣對國家是個威脅，他們確實應該直接剷除他，不管他是誰的朋友都一樣；他不認為曾經當過不可能任務情報局代理局長的男人會不理解他的立場。  
難道布蘭特以為憑著他們之間的那層關係，可以讓他放水嗎？  
難道布蘭特沒有發現他跟蘿倫已經偷偷放水了嗎？  
「你從你朋友身上沾染到一些壞習慣，布蘭特。」他沉聲道，「最壞的習慣是，你總覺得你能掌握全局。」  
他要隨扈跟著布蘭特，以免好不容易找到的人又消失不見，他自己則是朝著英國秘密情報局局長的方向走去。

接下來發生的一切像是一場戲。這場戲太過精采也太過大膽，讓杭利再次對不可能任務情報局的特工訓練刮目相看。  
他跟秘密情報局局長艾德禮一同說服了首相留在一間獨立的包廂裡，本來是希望保護首相不受韓特威脅，卻意外透過首相口中證實了韓特所說的神秘組織。  
在聽見布蘭特說出這個神秘組織叫做「辛迪加」後，首相的反應告訴杭利，這個賭注是布蘭特贏了。  
辛迪加是存在的。伊森‧韓特是清白的。  
縱使當那個艾德禮局長撕下面具，露出伊森•韓特的臉，也無損於辛迪加的存在被證實的事實。他在一旁，看著不可能任務情報局的兩名特工互相合作，很快的取得了英國首相的視網膜、掌紋及聲紋，解開在通訊器那一頭被加密的虛擬紅盒子資料。布蘭特和伊森兩人不但很有默契，對彼此也深具信任，這大概也是他們能執行許多看似不可能任務的原因，這些特質確實是中央情報局的探員所欠缺的，杭利得承認他有點羨慕。  
結果不是布蘭特背叛了韓特，而是布蘭特背叛了他。他突然有點想笑，在這個荒謬的時間點，他卻覺得心裡輕鬆多了。他也曾經背叛布蘭特的信任，現在他們總算是扯平了。  
面對被打了自白藥劑的首相和艾德禮局長，那兩位特工編了一個故事，「當首相發現辛迪加的真相時，艾德禮攻擊了他。」布蘭特看向他，眉毛微微挑起，「是你救了首相，長官。」  
在這個故事中，他是英雄；但他知道，證實了辛迪加的存在後，能阻止這個組織野心的韓特小隊才是真正的英雄。  
杭利接受了他們的安排，接下那把裝有自白藥劑的手槍，讓中央情報局的兩大通緝犯從他眼前逃脫。  
他已經下定了決心。

　　■□■

為了處理辛迪加的首腦所羅門‧連恩，布蘭特晚他一步才回到美國。在這之前，他已經將不可能任務情報局的局長申請意願書以及自己的人事履歷資料送交人事單位審查了。當布蘭特回國後，得知他向參議會提出解散不可能任務情報局這個判決的複議案時，不顧局長秘書蘿倫的阻攔，直接衝進了局長室。  
「你在幹什麼？」布蘭特看起來憤怒且慌張，「你這樣做會丟掉中央情報局局長的位置的！」  
杭利坐在位子上，笑得一臉燦爛，「你在緊張什麼？我從來沒有想要這個位置。」  
如果想要這個位置，當初就不會跑去你那裡當家務專員了，男人淡淡的說。  
「可是那之後你要去哪裡－－」  
「現在我比較想要不可能任務情報局局長的位置。」  
布蘭特愣在了原地。  
「怎麼了？你不是在審議會上說『我不能確認，也不能否認任何任務細節，除非局長批准』嗎？」他向他眨眨眼，「既然如此，如果要知道你們的任務細節，就只能去當你們的局長了吧。」  
「我以為沒用的。」對方喃喃的說。  
「什麼？」  
「你曾經跟我分享過『逃避固然可恥，但是卻很有用。』這句話。」漸漸的，一個笑容浮現在布蘭特臉上，「想不到還真的有用啊。」  
所以說，他是對方這種逃避式的回答拐來當局長了嗎？  
杭利先是挑起眉頭，爾後忍不住笑出了聲。

複議的結果，同意重啟不可能任務情報局。  
看委員們的表情，似乎難以接受杭利先要求解散、後說要求解散只是個幌子的欺瞞行為，不過或許是看他自願從中央情報局局長降調成不可能任務情報局局長的份上，還是勉強同意了杭利的提議。  
杭利和布蘭特一同離開參議院，坐上局長座車，請司機將他們載往不可能任務情報局的局長宿舍。當初不可能任務情報局被解散，人員合併到中央情報局，這位司機第一次看見中央情報局局長時，杭利以為他的眼睛會從眼眶裡面掉出來。但讓他們兩人都非常感謝的是，這位司機從來沒有跟任何人說過，他曾經看過中央情報局局長穿著圍裙站在不可能任務情報局局長的宿舍門口揮手。

「還記得嗎？今天是我第一天按下這個門鈴的日子。」  
杭利和布蘭特站在局長宿舍門前，但現在手握鑰匙的人變成了杭利。「想不到我會變成這棟房子的正式使用權人。」  
「是啊，我也沒想到。」布蘭特感嘆，「雖然我的東西沒有很多，但如果可以的話，還是給我幾天的時間－－」  
「你在說什麼啊？」  
杭利的驚呼聲打斷了他，「你不用搬出去啊。」  
這回吃驚的人換成布蘭特。  
「我當然要搬出去吧，不然你怎麼搬進來？」  
「你當然不用搬出去啊，這是設計給一個家庭使用的房子吧？」杭利將鑰匙插入鎖孔，扭轉鑰匙，喀的一聲打開了門鎖。「只要我們成為一家人就可以了吧。」  
他打開門走了進去，轉頭卻發現布蘭特還站在外面，「怎麼了？進來啊。」  
「你剛剛那樣說，該不會是在……」對方的話說了一半就停住了。那雙灰藍色的眼睛圓睜著，看著這間他將近兩年的房子。  
插著藍色鳶尾花的酒瓶從玄關開始，一路擺到每一間杭利打掃過的隔間前，客廳、餐廳、廚房、洗衣房，還有走廊前端的廁所和兩間客房，連成了一條藍色的指引線，線的末端停在走廊尾端的兩扇門前，那是布蘭特最不願意讓人開啟的門，也是杭利最希望能開啟的門。  
杭利托起布蘭特的的左手，將一只銀色戒指套進了無名指的位置。  
「對，我是在求婚沒錯。」  
他舉起自己的左手，亮出無名指上嶄新的銀色指環，對著他深愛的男人微笑，「你願意讓我成為你永遠的家務專員嗎？」


End file.
